A Fly's Trap
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Well, this certainly shows each other who they are when their older selves come through a time portal, and the older selves keep accidentally exposing secrets the younger two have tried so hard to keep, as well as expose some new things they didn't even know at all. Spoilers for Origins up to Volpina episodes
1. Part I

A Fly's Trap

Well, this certainly shows each other who they are when their older selves come through a time portal, and the older selves keep accidently exposing secrets the younger two have tried so hard to keep, as well as expose some new things they didn't even know at all. Spoilers for Origins up to Volpina episodes

 _Some notes and information before we start:  
 **In case you haven't noticed, this is heavily reliant on all episodes to date, which yes, means Origins to Princess Fragrant - NOW UP TO**_ **VOLPINA** _ **.**  
This started of a drabble piece on my ML side blog of "minouchatonandhislady", because I wanted to try and write fluff because I am seriously stuck on a scene on my other non-ML-related story for literally half a year _(I'm still writing it!) _. I wasn't expecting anyone to take notice, nor ask me to write more and publish it.  
I still don't know where this is going. But it now may have something to do with Mama and Papa Agreste. Whoops.  
_

I seriously might age up the kiddie's. Because I seriously thought they were closer to seventeen-eighteen in age when I started this, based on the English dub (I swear Alya said they were grade 10 somewhere in the Mummy episode), and what schooling ages in Australia is like. (FYI I'm Australian!) In Australia, schooling system could easily place them in year 10-11, easily in grade 12 (last year in high for us Aussies) (which I think is Junior and Senior in America?), depending on scores, age, repeats and birthdays.

But they're actually ages up to fifteen, which would mean in France school they're Collège year Troisième, which translates into highest middle school/junior high for Americans (?), and year 8-9 for Australia (which is considered last year middle-high. Depending on schools, last year could very well be 6-7 before throwing those particular teens into a high school campus). But again, age, they could still be year 10 in Aussie school. Year 10 can be fifteen-sixteen years of age.  
Bah! So I got extremely confused. So if they act older then fifteen, it's based on the info above. My bad. (HOW ARE THEY FIFTEEN!? I feel so bad for swearing! (Not that they _swear! The adults do! They're_ **thirty** _!)_

Bring me up if any of my French is wrong. I'm used to Japanese to English. Been to Paris, uh, once. Stood underneath the Eiffel Tower and swore because it was flipping huge (like a true Australian!).  
Thanks to "lamia-mhyt-medea" from tumblr who told me it was the "Ma chéri" instead of "Mon chérie" when it's Adrien to Mari! (I've hopefully changed all the times I've incorrectly done this phrase!)

And for the record, I was throwing Chat/Adrien into bodies of water, before it was cool. I literally wrote that scene before I uploaded the drabble (I literally wanted to take his shirt off, fight me: he's thirty, I can do that.), then the scene from ML came out when LB threw CN into the Seine, so I was on point! (Though seriously, stop akumatizing poor Chat and give him a hug.)

Also, if you haven't read the explanation before on my drabble on my ML tumblr (though you can find it, just got to my ML blog and search "my post" it'll be there, somewhere): a little backstory, in case you don't want to go looking for the post, otherwise you'll get slightly confused: Head cannon that Papillon / Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste / Papa Agreste (whether or not it is true we'll wait until it comes from the horse's mouth).  
(Non-explained)-Head cannon that Chat/Adrien adores the little charm Mari gave him in the Gamer episode, and carries it around no matter which version he's in. Head cannon that as they grow up they get more abilities, Flight for LB (She'd act more like Tooth from the Guardians movie), and Chat would still be the oblivious bean bun (this autocorrected into Beanbag, and I laughed way more than I should have) he is, but have cat-themed attacks, such cat toys as furry balls and bells, and still be a head and a bit taller than LB (not that it matters in uniform because she freaking flies and floats).  
Still tossing up the ability to turn Chat into an actual cat (otherwise the intro to ML makes no sense. And it would be hilarious LB being like "CHAT FETCH" -turns into an adorable little kitty-cat and runs off to do whatever she needs him to do-. -And gets stuck in that form-. Because I'm evil).  
I seriously wouldn't mind if people drew scenes from this. I absolutely adore some (all of them) scenes, and if I had the drawing abilities, I would draw the heck out of this. (Draw this, please!)  
Anyways…  
So this is my excuse to officially join ML fandom, and write fluff that as of this moment has thirty pages. Whoops. (Please take this offering?)

*** **20/03/16: Made some changes to fit in with the** **Volpina _episode! – So spoilers for that!***_**

* * *

 _"If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together… there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart… I'll always be with you."  
\- A.A. Milne_

Part I:

Well, they _were_ going after an akuma butterfly, in hopes to catch it before it found its host, they had finally got ahead of it to try and intercept it.  
But this was before they found themselves stalling in the middle of a quiet street, in awe of a phenomenon they hadn't seen before.  
Before them they watched as this phenomenon swirled in the space off the side of the road, they really hoped it wasn't because of the akuma they were intercepting. They had their weapons ready when suddenly a yelling black mass of a human body came tumbling out of it at such a fast pace that it made the lamp post that he collided into contact with shudder, and nearly loose its light fitting.  
They had no time to think that this was a villain, as another person came through.  
Well, _came through_ , as in _she flew through_ the vortex frantically after her partner.  
Yeah, _flew_ with _actual wings_.  
They stood in amazement as they realised the two older people in front of them were in fact versions of Chat Noir and Ladybug.  
It's not as if any in acting Ladybug's could actually _flipping fly_.  
Hell! Not even the _actual_ Ladybug had wings!

" _Minou_!" She cried as she raced after the tumbling man.  
(Alright…So French versions then…)  
She raced over to him, only to float above him frantically and grasp his upturned legs, he was in a position that Ladybug had seen so many times, but as they grew older, he seemed to return to this position a lot, of half on his back, feet splayed in the air over his face that it just looked awkward and extremely painful: she had lost count how many times she had restored him to his rightful position.  
She grasped his legs and pulled him around and down so he was lying flat on the road. "Are you alright, _Minou_ , are you hurt?" She asked fluttering above him frantically. She hadn't even noticed where she was, or who was watching her.  
His eyes opened, and seeing her above him, he grinned. "I'm alright, _now_ , My Lady." He responded happily.  
She rolled her eyes and took his hand to pull him up.  
While he dusted himself off, checking to make sure he was all still there, she was able to take in her surroundings, and completely freeze when she saw the two younglings watching her in awe and amazement.  
Her wings faltered for a second, which her Chat noticed, and looked around as well and had a similar reaction.  
She then lit up like a firefly. " _OH-MY-GOD_!" She near on screeched staring at them, pointing at them, and waving her hand up and down at her Chat, just in case he hadn't seen them.  
Chat looked at her in wary, having no idea what she would actually do.  
But she shot off towards them, and actually engulfed the little Chat in a motherly hug, that he yelped in alarm at, unknowingly bringing him off the ground as she did.  
"Oh my god, they're so small! So cute! I want ten, Chat! _TEN_!" She gushed and she hugged the smaller version of Chat.  
She heard her Chat laugh at her, and it turned into a chuckle when he watched the younger Ladybug side step away in massing confusion, and a tad bit of jealously.  
"Seriously, My Lady, please consider letting him go before he passes out." Elder-Chat called, still trying to stop chuckling.  
Elder-Ladybug glared, and looked like she held on tighter. "I'm making up for lost time. He needs more hugs. Seriously." She announced, but she gently let him go once she hovered back low enough to the ground in an awareness she had floated away from his height off the ground.  
"Seriously." Elder-Chat asked, deadpanned. Elder-Ladybug nodded, and flew back towards her Chat, to float by his side. "See, this is why I say you'd be good with children." He stated.  
She glared at him. "If you make another bakery joke, so help me!" She hissed at him.  
"What!" He started, offended, throwing out his arms. "But you— _we_ — _live_ in one! It's hard _not_ to!" He announced, annoyed, gesturing to her, still offended.  
The youngers stared. "Say what?" The younger Chat said.  
Elder-Ladybug glared at her pouting Chat. "Naw, poor baby…" She started, patting his head, while his eye twitched. "But seriously, say either puns or jokes related to ovens one more time, and I will hurl you off the Eiffel Tower, and I _will_ make sure Plagg is sufficiently occupied at the time." Ladybug threatened.  
Both Chat's flinched, one moved away from his Ladybug in a slight fear, while the elder one waved his arms defensively. "No need, Princess! I'll stop!" He amended.  
This made the youngers look to each other with a slow oncoming enlightened frown.  
"Oh thank god. Now, if I could get you to stop making them in our civilian life, that would be heavenly." She muttered, which in most truth was thankful it didn't reach younger ears.  
They all watched as the older Chat's cat ears wiggled.  
"Um, My Lady?" He started, making her look to him, and he was pointing upwards. "Is that…what I think it is…?" He trailed off nervously.  
Her eyes narrowed, and she threw something that wasn't her yo-yo, but whatever it was returned as a cage around a purple butterfly.  
Seeing it, she screeched in alarm and actually dropped it, while the elder Chat darkened in expression.  
"That's an akuma." Elder-Chat said, rather unneeded, pointing to it in slight shock.  
Elder-Ladybug looked to him in worry.

"…You guys don't fight akuma from where you're from?" The younger Ladybug finally got up to say.  
Both elders flinched. "Uh, no. No we don't…Not anymore." Elder-Chat said while he crouched down, sitting rather cat-like to poke a claw at it.  
"If you touch it…" His Ladybug seethed.  
Elder-Chat quickly pulled his hand away. "Can I squash it?" He asked, then brightened. "Even better! Let's follow it back!" He said, getting back up, and jumping from one leg to the other, rather childishly, but imploringly.  
Elder-Ladybug blinked at him. "Uh. No," She remarked.  
He pouted and crossed his arms, and stood away from her, unknowingly showing a colourful charm on his belt that caught the children's attention.  
They were slowly realizing what the little charm was.  
Whelp, for Chat it solidified that the version in front of him was actually him. For Ladybug, she nearly flipped in alarm. There were only two options for why Elder-Chat would have her lucky charm that she had given to _Adrien_ : either Adrien had given her charm away for some reason, (maybe he was saved by the cat, and perhaps he thought it would help with his bad luck?) …Or Adrien _was_ Chat…  
"You _do_ remember that these things are going to a host, not back to the man himself right?" Elder-Ladybug asked, patting his head.  
He looked to her and pouted. "It might just be better if we…" He trailed off, a little hopefully.  
She looked wounded. "I'm sorry, _Minou_ …" She muttered.  
He shook his head sadly, but offered nothing else.

They all watched that the evil butterfly was now pure.  
"Huh, so it works on them too…" Ladybug remarked, pulling back her cage and putting it away once releasing the butterfly. "Was that what you two were chasing?" She asked.  
The two nodded silently.  
"So, you're saying we can't follow the butterfly back….?" Elder-Chat asked, still a little hopeful.  
"I don't think they go back to him." She stated, then blinked in slow realization. "But maybe Nooroo can?" She asked.  
The youngers blinked in confusion, while Chat shrugged.  
Before anyone could really tell her it was a bad idea, suddenly Ladybug wasn't Ladybug anymore.  
And Elder-Chat cursed when he realised what she had done, when she was several feet off the ground. He raced towards her, barely able to cover her fall.  
The youngers stared, (more Chat than Ladybug), when an older version of Marinette stood in Chat's arms.  
"You seriously forget you fly sometimes, don't you?" He asked her.  
She blinked. "Sorry, _Minou_!" She appeased bashfully.  
He just groaned, rolled his eyes, but gently put her back on the ground, but didn't move an inch, far to protective to go far.  
They watched in rising freak out that after her kwami floated around to sit on her pink and white shoulder cape, she reached down to her purse. "Nooroo?" She asked.  
And another kwami floated out of it.  
 _What.  
What the heck.  
What the heck is going on._  
It floated out cautiously, as if very afraid. "…Ma'am…?" It asked, more like squeaked.  
She blinked. "You really don't need to address me like that…" She sighed.  
It nodded cautiously, but floated in front of her open hand.  
It looked like a butterfly.

"Can you feel where your younger self is being controlled….?" Elder-Chat asked, butting in, ignoring his Lady's glare.  
Nooroo looked to him in alarm. "You want me to go back?" It squeaked in alarm, almost looked ready to cry.  
Marinette shook her head. "No, no! We just wanna know if we find him earlier…" Marinette trailed off sadly.  
Nooroo blinked. "That he won't be a meanie, and be a good daddy?" Nooroo offered.  
Elder-Chat and Marinette nodded.  
Nooroo blinked and looked thoughtful. "He's always been a meanie towards me, ever since he found me. I don't know if finding him earlier would help…" Nooroo said uneasily.  
"But it would prevent a lot of people going bad…" Marinette's kwami offered.  
"Isn't that kinda like changing timelines….?" Marinette asked.  
Both Nooro and Tikki shrugged. "Not as if we haven't done it before?" Tikki stated.  
Marinette groaned. "I only changed that because Chat literally died…" She said.  
"And many lives are at stake here, Princess," Elder-Chat noted, then started counted on his claws. "There was that time the Eiffel Tower exploded, the Seine River tsunami, the Arc de Triomphe implosion, the metro transit—" Elder-Chat counted down, and Marinette covered his mouth.  
"Alright, alright, fine." She agreed, then looked at Nooroo.  
Who looked uncomfortable. "He'll be at home…" He said, then rushed back into her purse, and actually closed it behind him.  
Elder-Chat lit up and turned tail, looking about ready to march of towards Nooroo's suggestion. "Whoa, _Chaton_ - _Chaton_ , where do you think you're going?" She asked, pulling on his tail.  
He yelped. "Uh…Home?" He asked, not noticing the effect it had on the youngers.  
Marinette blinked. "Oh! Sure!" She started, highly sarcastic. "Let's just _waltz_ right up to the Agreste family Mansion and go _Hello Daddy-O!_ _We've_ _come to wreck your day! Come quietly!_ " She near on yelled.  
This freaked the youngers out. "SAY WHAT!" The two screamed.  
The two realised they were still there, and blinked at them.  
Then Marinette realised what she said. "Whoopsies." She said, as Tikki cackled.  
Elder-Chat glared at her. " _You were always the one that went on about_ let's keep our civilian lives a secret! Look at what you just did!" He yelped in alarm. The two were freaking out, pointing to each other in alarm. "They're still young, they probably didn't even know!"  
The kids might be freaking out, but so was the elder Chat.  
Marinette sighed. "My bad…" She started.  
Elder-Chat groaned at her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. REWIND AND FREEZE!" Ladybug was the loudest in screaming at the time, that everyone quietened, the younger Chat stalled when she turned to him. "You're actually Adrien?" She asked.  
He nodded silently, freaking out, possibly way worse than she was. "And you're Marinette…" He breathed, it was obvious because the elder looked just like her.  
She nodded, then looked back to the elders in confusion. "What did you mean that you were going to go to the Agreste home?" She asked.  
Elder-Chat actually _whimpered_ , while Marinette sighed. "Oh bless them, they don't know." She said worriedly.  
Elder-Chat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and can they _never_ find out? That'll help, like, everyone." He added, crossing one arm over his chest to hold up his elbow as his other pointed to them.  
Marinette frowned at him. "…Wouldn't you realise, coming home and your father not being there?" She asked.  
Elder-Chat frowned. "Why? I don't live there anymore?" He asked, severely confused.  
Marinette face palmed. "No, but _he_ does!" She said, pointing to the younger Chat.

Elder-Chat looked like he was thinking. " _Dang_ that was a long time ago. How old are you?" He asked looking towards the kids.  
Before they could answer Marinette literally got out a yo-yo from her purse ( _an actual child's_ yo-yo) and whacked him over the head with it. "You can't just ask that!" She said, offended.  
He yelped. "It was a legitimate question! If we stop him now, and he's under age, what's the probability he'll be able to stay at home?" He asked her, seething.  
Marinette blinked. "Huh. That's the smartest thing you've said recently." She remarked.  
He pouted, but still looked a tad angry.

Suddenly Elder-Chat de-transformed, he blinked and looked at his ring in surprise. "…Huh?" He asked, while automatically catching Plagg. This change caused the younger two to openly stare at how grown up he looked, he hadn't changed much in the way of clothing, except he had more pockets in his jeans, his over shirt was black, a different style and had shot up like a beansprout.  
"You guys were arguing so much, you didn't even hear the warnings." Plagg muttered, annoyed.  
"Sorry, Plagg," Adrien apologised.  
Plagg sniffed and zoomed around into one of Adrien's pockets and brought out a slice of cheese, then took one look at the younger Chat. "He's fifteen," then munched on his camembert.  
Adrien hissed. " _Merde_ ," He swore, causing everyone to blink at him. "He's not old enough, Princess." He stated, looking a little worried.  
Marinette looked calculating. "When your father's not home, you're with Nathalie, and the Gorilla, yeah?" She asked, with a frown, almost like she was trying to remember a time where she knew this stuff.  
Adrien sided his head. "I think so? What, you gonna march over to them and ask them to be official guardians until he's eighteen?" He asked curiously.  
Marinette looked to him with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, no. That would raise questions. Bah!" She suddenly trailed off and sat down in a huff, holding her head on her hand and pouted.  
Adrien blinked down at her in worry. "I think you're taking this way more seriously than I am, _chéri_ ," He said in comfort. "I think I would react worse if it was Tom who was _Papillon_." He stated offhandedly, bending down to her height kindly so she didn't have to look up at him.  
Marinette looked up to him. "That's not a very nice thing to say, nor fair." She said quietly.  
Adrien shrugged. "I know your dad more than I know mine, and there is a reason I keep skipping meeting times at prison, _chéri_ ," Adrien reminded her.  
Marinette flinched. "Still doesn't make me feel better," She muttered.  
Adrien chuckled and held out a hand for her. "Come on, you shouldn't be sitting on the ground. What happens when I'm not around and you can't get back up?" He asked.  
This confused the children, who looked to each other, and shrugged. They had quickly gotten over who they were in civilian life, when the example of how well they worked together when they were outside the uniform was presented right in front of them perfectly.  
Marinette moaned as he helped her up. "Duh, just wait for you to come back, you don't usually go very far, or transform, whichever comes first?" She stated.  
Adrien laughed. "There'll come a time Tikki won't allow you to transform, then what will you do?" He asked, chuckling further when Tikki nodded in agreement.  
Marinette stalled. "…Still wait for you then." She muttered.  
Adrien blinked at her, then laughed loud that he bent over and hugged his stomach.  
Marinette paused. "I will hurl you off that damn Eiffel tower one of these days!" She seethed.  
Adrien chuckled. "No you won't, _chéri_ , you love me too much." He stated lively and happily when she slumped, knowing he won.  
"I should throw my ring at you." She muttered, causing him to laugh again.

The youngers finally had enough of being confused.  
"Okay, so, what's going on?" Ladybug finally asked, with Chat nodding along.  
"Damn it, I keep forgetting," Marinette curse, causing them to blink.  
"Okay, so going after Papillon earlier has pros and cons, and I guess Adrien should be the one to make the decision?" Adrien asked, a tad confused himself.  
Chat also looked confused. "Why me?" He asked.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other. "Uh, because he's your dad?" They said.  
"SAY WHAT!?" They screamed.  
Marinette quickly closed over her ears. "Wow. Loud." She stated.  
"I think we were louder…" Adrien remarked.  
"No, no we weren't," Marinette said shaking her head. " _You_ nearly got yourself killed mid-battle when you froze as he went for you after he told us." Marinette said, holding her arms close as she shivered with the memory.  
Adrien blinked and rubber her back in consolidation. "Sorry, Princess," He told her.

Ladybug blinked, but tried to sort through the information she got. "Okay, so Papillon is Chat's slash Adrien's dad?" She asked, mulling the information over.  
Marinette and Adrien nodded.  
Chat looked like the inevitable fact now made a lot of sense.  
Ladybug looked to him. "No offense but that time we had to defend him was one of the creepiest days of my life. He tried to take my earrings." She said.  
Chat sighed. "No kidding." He replied, now making sense of why his father had been interested in his ring. But he looked to the elders. "Why?" He asked.  
Both Adrien and Marinette looked to answer, then paused, as if they didn't quite know.  
Marinette flinched when her purse opened by itself, and Nooroo flew out of it nervously facing the youngers.  
"How he explained it to me, is that he wanted the Miraculous Stones of Ladybug and Chat Noir, to gain power over his wish to bring his wife back." Nooroo stated.  
Adrien looked amazed. "Really?" He asked.  
Marinette looked to him. "Maybe that's what he wants to talk to you about?" She asked.  
Adrien gave her a look. "It still doesn't excuse his behaviour. I found out what I wanted to find out before he was taken away." He replied.  
Nooroo looked back to him and nodded. "But no matter how much someone wishes, or how much power they can wield, there are some things I just can't do." Nooroo apologized.  
Adrien sighed and shook his head. "Genie of the lamp." He muttered. "So, un-ironically while trying to fix his family he broke it beyond repair. Fantastic job," Adrien applauded sarcastically.  
Marinette sighed. "It's late," She worried. Seeing it was actually dark. "What time is it, actually? My watch is still reading the time we left." She pondered.  
"It's about ten thirty – eleven." Ladybug stated helpfully for them.  
Marinette blinked. "And it's a school night…" Marinette pondered.  
Adrien actually whined. "See? This is why you'll be good with children." He stated, she glared at him, and he raised his hands defensively. "I didn't do a pun!" He defended.  
Marinette sighed. "Well, we can't go home. Marinette and her parents live there currently." She stated.  
Adrien actually looked crestfallen. "So that means no cookies in the morning?" He asked, looking about ready to cry.  
Marinette laughed but nodded. "I seriously don't know how you can eat as much as you do, without putting weight on, it's mindboggling." She said, shaking her head, but getting out cookies from her purse, giving one to Tikki, and one to a starry eyed Adrien, who took it of her like she had just given him the world.  
"But it's _your_ cooking, how can I not eat _your_ cooking?!" He admonished in fever, as he chowed down on the cookie happily.  
Marinette saw the pout on the younger Chat's face and gave out a cookie to him to. He took it in a similar way to her Adrien did, while Ladybug politely declined.  
"See?" Adrien said with a hand over his mouth as he chewed politely. "Mother," He stated.  
Marinette sighed. "Say all you want about my mothering skills; I'll still freak out when the day comes." Marinette pouted.  
Adrien looked confused. "But you'll kick ass at it? We can fight ghosts and ghouls, and everyday criminals, but you freak out over childrearing?" He asked, not understanding. Never had he understood her when it came to this.  
Marinette blinked at him. "And what, you don't?" She asked.  
Adrien actually groaned. "I know what I will never be like, but I've never actually had a good role model for being a father. I took some notes from Tom, you know." Adrien reminded her.  
Marinette chuckled. "You'll do fine." She stated.  
Adrien grinned. "And so will you." He returned.  
Marinette rolled her eyes.

Tikki flew off her shoulder. "I'm good now." She answered.  
Marinette nodded, and in flash of pink therein stood Ladybug, who automatically stretched out her wings and began hovering. She flipped out her yo-yo, and began searching for something.  
Adrien looked to Plagg, who groaned but gave an annoyed nod, and therein stood Chat Noir, who took out his baton only to extend it and lean on it.  
"So, what are we gonna do about _this_?" He asked her.  
"I'm seeing if I can find our way to Fuu from here." Elder-Ladybug said, still pinning into her yo-yo.  
Elder-Chat blinked. "Why are we going to Master Roshi?" He questioned.  
Elder-Ladybug blinked up at him. "You really need to stop watching anime, I even got that reference." She responded.  
Elder-Chat shrugged. "He's a master, he's over 180 whatever years old, he has Wayzz, who's a freaking _turtle_ as old as time, and can levitate things. How is he not Master Roshi? Either that or he's a _Ninja Turtle_." He asked indignantly.  
Elder-Ladybug looked to him, after finally getting a hit. "You call him that and he and Wayzz might just end you, 180-whatever years old or not." She stated.  
He nodded. "True, true." He agreed.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Ladybug asked.  
The elders turned to her. "We need to place to sleep, we can't go home, because one, you live there with your parents, two, we can't crash at the Agreste mansion, because that'll be creepy and it'll raise questions, three, we have no one else really to go to that will understand, and four, you guys need to go home and sleep because it's a school night." She retorted, as she set up her tracker.  
The younger Chat shivered. "I _really_ don't wanna go home right now." He stated.  
Elder-Ladybug looked to him in understanding. "We'll see what happens, and if this actually leads us to Fuu." She said.  
Elder-Chat shrugged. "We can always camp out at the Eiffel tower, we've done that before." He took at glance towards his Ladybug. "Though, that might not be a good idea now." He thought.  
Elder-Ladybug nodded. "Shall we? I know better than to tell myself to go home, just keep up." She noted.  
The youngers nodded, and kept up with the elders.

They reached the China precinct part of Paris, several minutes later.  
"…So it is the same place." She muttered.  
"Do you actually think he'll be awake? And that this is his place, and not actually just a place he calls us to? He normally just seeks us out…" Elder-Chat muttered, keeping close to his Lady.  
Elder-Ladybug shrugged, then face palmed at the sign above them that read _Fuu's massage and clinic_. "Yeah, he's not subtle, apparently." She noted, pointing at the sign.  
"He's subtle enough that we didn't realise he was trailing us for years? _You_ even went to him for help and didn't realise." Elder-Chat responded.  
She looked tired. "That's because we're idiots. Don't get those two things mixed up." She said.  
He sighed and nodded while she ratted at the door. "Let's just hope he's awake, and actually is here to let us in." He hoped.

The door flew open, as if the man behind it was extremely surprised to know what was at his door near at midnight.  
The elder Ladybug and Chat sighed in relief. "Oh thank god: we're idiots, he's always here. Hello Fuu!" She said happily.  
Fuu looked extremely surprised.  
"Got caught in a time portal. Ended up here, these two are here with us too." Elder-Chat steam rolled into saying, pointing behind him to the wondering nervous children.  
"So that is why." Fuu pondered, but allowed them in.  
" _Xièxiè_ ," Elder-Chat noted absentmindedly as they were let in.

They were set up in a sparse room with an olden record player on the far table. The elders sat down in relief, while the youngers hung back nervously.  
Fuu smiled at them. "Come in children, I won't bite." He said sagely.  
This caused Wayzz to wake up and fly over to his long-time friend. "That's strange." The turtle muttered. "There's two of them." He remarked.  
Fuu looked to Wayzz in wonder, but looked back when he heard two miraculous beeping in alarm.  
The elders looked to the children who flinched.  
"Might as well change over, kids." Fuu said with a smile.  
In their places was a young Marinette and Adrien, both looking flustered and tired.  
"Hello," They both said nervously to each other and to the others in the room.  
Just as suddenly there were elders Marinette and Adrien as well, looking just as worn out and tired.  
Wayy gave a saddened look towards Elder-Adrien as if sensing someone else with him, but he turned to Elder-Marinette and motioned to her purse. She nodded and encouraged Nooroo out.  
"Oh, my old friend, where did you wander off too?" Fuu asked, seeing the nervous butterfly.  
Nooroo suddenly realised where he was, and flew off to nuzzle Fuu.  
"Fuu…!" The butterfly squeaked, as the man cupped his friend.  
"He's from our timeline. He stays with Mari. For some reason he didn't want to go back." Elder-Adrien told him.  
Fuu nodded, and smiled at the butterfly friendly.

"Do you mind if we stay here, Master Fuu?" Elder-Adrien asked. "We don't want to be much trouble, but we can't exactly go home." He said.  
Fuu blinked. "You're stuck here?" He asked.  
Elder-Marinette sighed. "For now, until the Vortex turns up again. We can't go home because," She points to her younger self. "She lives there with her parents, and they'll ask questions they can't know the answers to yet. And we can't go to the Agreste Mansion, because neither us or Adrien want to walk into Papillon…" Elder-Marinette started.  
Fuu looked startled. "Chat's father is Papillon?" He asked.  
Both males nodded, one anxiously, the other sadly.

"Therein lies the question of what we do about that. Getting to Papillon early has pros and cons, for everyone." Elder-Adrien stated, getting out what looked like a piece of string and fiddling with it absentmindedly.  
Fuu nodded and looked grave. "You are welcome to stay here for the nights ahead. Just take precautions in getting home before people check up on you in the mornings." Fuu told them.  
Marinette sighed and got out her phone to alert her when to wake up, while Adrien did the same.

As they settled in, Fuu left to go back to bed, the younger Adrien would actually now only get a few hours' sleep (if any at all), before he needed to bail and get back to his house in time for Nathalie to notice him to wake up, Marinette was a little luckier, she guessed she could leave for her house half hour before school started before her parents checked on her to see if she were dead or alive. She looked between the two Adrien's in concern. Her mind wouldn't settle on what would actually happen if they outed his father as Papillon. The elder said something about skipping prison meetings, which could only mean his father rightfully went to prison, which would mean Adrien was parentless. At her point in time that would probably cause a concern, but by looking at what information she was able to put together about where they came from, the elder Adrien no longer lived full time in that big mansion by himself, but lived with her at the bakery. He apparently loves cookies in the morning, _her_ cookies in the morning, which probably meant they had taken over the bakery, and either her parents were retired or no longer in the picture too much or not at all. Her elder self still apparently made clothing because she saw her signature on the black shirt Elder-Adrien wore, as well as the shoulder cape. She narrowed her eyes at the pair as she thought: they were either expecting a child or thinking about actually having one, they didn't already have one because they were scared about raising one.  
This hurt her head a little.  
(but _oh-my-god-_ children _-with-_ Adrien!)  
But she was glad that somewhere in her future she was able to stop stuttering around Adrien, and apparently her feelings were returned so much that the two in front of them were actually married, still fighting crime, and worrying over child raising. What she was worried about were the current-day consequences for Adrien.

She looked over to Elder-Adrien, and walked over to him. She reached out for his shirt and tugged a few times, not quite sure how to initiate a conversation with him.  
He blinked and looked down at her in surprise. "Hello, Princess." He said with a smile.  
"H-hi…um…" She started, internally cringing as she stuttered.  
He blinked again, but smiled encouraging at her. "You can do it." He told her, and waited patiently.  
"Um…How's…How's…uh…Is he g-going to be alright?" She barely got out.  
He grinned proudly at her. "Told you, you could do it!" He praised, and she giggled faintly. She watched as he looked over to his younger self as he got ready to bunk down and try to sleep, with a Mother-Hen watching his every move protectively. "I think he'll be fine as long as you don't desert him, he really needs you, both as ' _just Marinette_ ', as you would say, and as Ladybug." He told her.  
She blinked. "Why would I desert him?" She asked with a frown.  
He continued to smile. "It was a fear I had, still have actually, that because of who my father is, that you'll one-day leave because of it." Adrien told her.  
She stared at him in a stupor. "…You realize that's stupid, right?" She asked, not stuttering once.  
He grinned proudly at her for not stuttering, then shrugged. "It's a nightmare I can't shift. My Lady wakes me up from it when I have it, tells me I'm an idiot, then waits for me to fall back asleep before going back to sleep herself." He confided in her.  
She blinked. "Y-you really l-love her, huh?" She asked faintly.  
Adrien blinked down at her fondly. "Of course, Princess, always have. And it was never because she was Ladybug. It was because she believed I wasn't the one who stuck gum onto her chair, and that she took my umbrella and never gave it back. Finding out that My Lady and Princess were one and the same girl meant everything to me, but even if they weren't I would have my Princess without her Ladybug powers any day." Adrien told her.  
Marinette stared at him. "E-Even now?" She asked, hopeful.  
Her voice made him smile encouragingly. "Even now, Princess. Ladybug is an idol; Adrien loves the Lady underneath the mask. He tries to get Ladybug's attention because he doesn't know who's under the mask: he's always wanted the attentions of the Lady underneath; it'll shift to you now he knows. You'll start to notice he'll try to be around you more, but he'll never push you." He told her. Marinette blinked, as if she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Someone's alarm beeped midnight, and he gently pushed her to where his Lady had lain out a bed for her. "Time to sleep, Princess." He told her.  
She nodded dimly and went over to the bed, to settle down as she took of her purse and laid it next to her with an already sleeping Tikki inside. She looked over to Adrien who looked asleep, and noticed that his kwami was nuzzled under his chin protectively.  
She wondered if he would get any sleep at all.

* * *

*throws story at you* IS THIS FLUFFY ENOUGH?!  
And guess where the Peacock Miraculous is at! It's in there! I'll literally give you a preview of the next chapter if you can find it!


	2. Part II

_**A/N: Those of you who started reading the first chapter before Volpina came out, may want to go back and read the first chapter again, some minor changes here and there to fit Volpina into that part of the story. There will be connections between the new changes and what is said in this part and further into the story!  
And, as I haven't said this enough: Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Special shout out to "Nozomi Ackerman" (from ) for getting where the Blue Miraculous was, and getting a scene not featured yet!**_

* * *

 _And then my soul saw you and it kind of went;  
"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.".  
-Iain Thomas_

Part II:

He internally sighed, knowing he wasn't able to sleep at all, and only got up when he heard someone else rustling around to get up. He gently cupped Plagg so he wouldn't fall, then placed him on the pillow and watched as Elder-Marinette walked back in from the bathroom.  
"Hey there," She greeted warmly.  
"Hello," He returned politely, offhandedly, in case she was going to go back to sleep, and didn't actually want to talk.  
Something she saw right through. Future perks. "You don't need to do that, I'll be up for the day now, I'll drop like a stone after lunch, but that's then." She told him as she settled down next to him, getting down awkwardly, he would have rushed to help if he thought he would have been any help to her. She noticed his want to help and smiled at him gratefully.  
But he was alarmed at her comment about dropping. "Why will you fall asleep after lunch?" He asked, alarmed and curious.  
He watched her glance over to her Adrien, noticing he was asleep, and facing her, as if knowing where she was in his sleep. "Bun in the oven." She commented lamely, as if to echo her Adrien.  
Adrien's mind stalled completely. Elder-Marinette was pregnant?  
Nope.  
That's it.  
That was the last straw.  
dead.  
Marinette noticed. "Please don't say I've managed to break you…." She said worriedly.  
Adrien shook his head back online. "I'm sorry, that was the information that took my brain offline." He told her.  
Marinette looked understanding. "I'm sorry for that, Adrien. We're not used to stopping to remember to not say things anymore." She said.  
Adrien looked understanding: they knew each other _extremely well_ in both civilian and in career, so it made sense conversation bleed over in both.  
However, he looked thoughtful. "How did you take it when you found out about me being Chat?" He asked curiously.  
Marinette blinked, then looked like she remembered. "It was a time where I couldn't stop to think about it, I was more worried that Chat stopped working because we just found out about who Papillon was, and he was still going to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, no matter who Chat was to him. So it didn't sink in at the time." Marinette started.  
"You were worried he was going to get killed?" He asked, and she nodded. "Not that he would give up his ring?" He asked.  
Marinette looked thoughtful, and looked back to her Adrien, a fond smile returning to her face as she did. "…I don't think that ever crossed his mind, or mine. Once he understood that Papillon was actually his father, and the very same person to cause a lot of harm to Paris, even to cause some families to be permanently broken …I think he was more pissed that Gabriel could think like that and act like that, even after he knew that Adrien was Chat, and still think Adrien wouldn't mind what he was doing. He didn't stop, Gabriel…He… got worse once he found out that Adrien was Chat. He was home more often, he was more demanding, more wearing down. At the time Adrien didn't know Gabriel knew. But it was a time where I would find Chat on my balcony a lot, he wouldn't tell me why, but I knew his home life wasn't the best, I didn't know who he was back then: But I knew he didn't want to stay home, he didn't even want to live there. I think at the time he was afraid that he'd wake up one day to find Plagg and his ring gone. He might not have known his father was Papillon, but he was suspicious enough to know that he wouldn't hesitate to take his ring." Marinette found herself answering.  
Adrien blinked at her: it was the most he had heard her say, in any version to him without stuttering. "That's a lot." Adrien remarked.  
She smiled gently at him, and nodded, but went back to his original question. "When I realized that Papillon was Gabriel Agreste it brought forward that, yes, Chat Noir, _mon petit Minou_ , was _Adrien Agreste_ , I did freak out a little." She stated, it caused him to flinch badly, and she looked at him, still warmly. "Not in a bad way, _mon Chaton_ ," She started, and he looked back to her with an open look. "It was more of a concern freak out: _was_ he going to be alright, _was_ he sad about his father being in prison, _did_ he want to talk about it, _would_ he want to talk about it." She carried on, and now he looked understanding, he always knew Marinette was caring, and this proved it. "He had disappeared of the face of Paris at the time as Chat, and I couldn't talk to him as Marinette: he still didn't know I was Ladybug, and I was still at that stage where I stuttered over every little syllable I said to you—"  
"Why does she do that?" He asked, cutting across her, curiously. He had noticed that Elder-Marinette didn't stutter with either versions of Adrien, but little Marinette did.  
She gave out a quiet chuckle. "I thought it would have been obvious, especially now," She started, and he shook his head. " _Mon Chaton_ , she _likes_ you." She advised.  
— _Wait, what!?_  
"Pardon?" He said as his brain stalled again.  
She noticed. "Oh dear. Too soon?" She asked, concernedly.  
Adrien frantically shook his head, trying to process what she said. "I literally thought she did that because she still hated me." Adrien said.  
Marinette blinked at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Ah, well, you gave her the umbrella, and she's never not hated you since?" She questioned.  
"The very same umbrella she took and never gave back?" He further questioned, with a grin.  
"Ah shoot, I didn't." She swore, making him laugh quietly. "Know she'll return it someday. Either that, or you'll co-own it. Whichever first." She said.  
Adrien chuckled but nodded.

They sat in comfortable companionable silence until his alarm went off to tell him to leave.  
"Oh, and _mon petit Chaton_?" She questioned as he got ready.  
He turned back to her after waking Plagg up. "Yes, Ma'am?" He questioned as Plagg flew around him in, annoyed he had to be awake.  
"You really don't need to address me like that," She stated warmly, and he nodded, but waited for her to finish before leaving. "Even after finding out that you're Chat Noir, and as well as finding out your father is Papillon. She won't ever leave you, _Chaton_. Know that, alright?" She told him, motherly.  
Adrien blinked in shock, but nodded, transformed and left for his cold home.  
"Do you think he believes me?" She asked.  
Adrien opened one eye, having not been asleep. "I can hope so." He remarked.

They watched as Marinette freaked out when her alarm went off late, gave a wave at them and rushed out the door.  
Adrien chuckled and she looked to him warmly. "Why can I see us walking to our old school and meeting with them after school, just to freak everyone else out?" She asked.  
Adrien sat up quickly with a grin. "Oh, can we! _Please, mon chérie,_ _s'il vous plaît_!" He pleaded, with his pleading eyes.  
Which she saw. "I hate it when you do that." She commented.  
He knew what that meant. "Woohoo!"

They told Fuu they'd be back later, and noticed that sly smile of his, that told them he probably knew what they were going to do.  
"It's easier once everyone knows anyway." Adrien told her.  
She had to agree there. Alya and Nino would cover for them every time they needed to transform, Nathalie would open up the Agreste Mansion if they were on that side of town for rest and food. They could even stay the night. Tom and Sabine would let them in and give them something to eat, and let Adrien stay until he either left or stayed the night with her.  
It was much easier.  
Of course there were some people who didn't know, like the media, and Lila and Chloé, for example.  
(There really would be a war between the two girls with Marinette if they knew).

So when they turned up at the middle school when school was finishing up, and their youngers saw them they freaked a little, Adrien ended up cackling at their faces, as well as Nino and Alya's confused ones.  
"Dude, what?" Nino said, confused.  
The adults in front of them were _clearly_ Marinette and Adrien.  
The Adult-Adrien even cackled the same way.  
And _clearly_ their friends hadn't found the time to tell them.  
Smaller Marinette and Adrien looked confused. "What are you guys doing here?" Marinette asked in worry.  
"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked.

Elder-Adrien waved his hand dismissively, while Nino and Alya looked as if they had been betrayed for not being told about _this little detail_. "No, nothing's wrong. I was bored. Princess here, indulged me." He noted.  
Elder-Marinette huffed. "Yeah. Remind me to _never_ do that again, Agreste." She snarled.  
This made Nino and Alya look to each other, but Elder-Adrien to blink. "Why? You'll only end up doing it again?" He asked.  
It was possibly the wrong thing to say, as he got whacked upside the head by her with her child's yo-yo again.  
"My bad, _ma chéri_ ," He remarked, holding his head as she spun the yo-yo threateningly.  
Now Nino and Alya were _really_ confused.  
"What's going on?" Alya asked the Marinette that was face palming next to an awkward looking Adrien.  
"Uh, they came through a time portal, and are stuck here until it reappears again." Adrien offered, watching himself pout to his Lady.  
"And they are actually _you guys_ from the future?" Alya near on screeched, she knew what the word " _chéri_ " meant, just as much as the next French person.  
"Um, yes?" Marinette offered.  
"Holy crap, dude, they're married." Nino exclaimed seeing the additional ring on the Elder-Adrien's finger that matched the Elder-Marinette's.  
Elder-Adrien blinked and looked to his ring. "Hey, Princess, they noticed! It took them way longer where we're from!" He remarked happily, enthusiastically jumping up and down from one leg to the other.  
Elder-Marinette actually rolled her eyes. "That might be because we're actually _wearing_ wedding rings this time, _Minou_. _You_ wanted them to figure it out when we _didn't_ have them on. Seriously, I think that comes with the territory?" She said.  
Her partner shrugged, but went back to chuckling.

There was soon a large explosion and a roar of rage, that made the elders sigh.  
"Ah, well, _that_ peace didn't last long. Seriously, how did we do this when we were kids?" Elder Marinette sighed.  
Elder-Adrien looked to her in worry. "Will you be alright? You didn't sleep this afternoon." He said in concern.  
"Ask me that again, and I'll hurl you off the Eiffel Tower." Elder-Marinette seethed, causing her Adrien to hold up his hands in defence.  
Marinette and Adrien looked from each other than to their elders. "Is it an akuma, or whatever sent you guys here?" Marinette asked, strategically ignoring Nino and Alya for the moment.  
Marinette looked to where people were running away from. "Doesn't feel like what sent us here." She pondered.  
"Please don't tell me you're gonna throw me—" Elder-Adrien stalled when his wife gave him a sly grin. "—you're gonna throw me, aren't you?" He pleaded.  
"Out of both of us, which of us can actually fly?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien looked deadpanned. "Considering I'm the cat, I would hope not! I have paws not wings!" He admonished, pouting with his arms crossed, but he noticed the confused faces of Nino and Alya happily.  
Marinette face palmed. "She did it again." She muttered.

Before Alya and Nino could ask what the heck they were talking about, in two flashes of light therein stood _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir _as_ _adults_.  
Because there clearly needed to be an explanation between the two.  
"Yep, they did it." Adrien remarked dryly, face palming along with his partner.  
They watched in stunned and awed silence as Ladybug, gripped Chat by his hand and actually pitched him in the direction of the akuma.  
" _WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THROWING ME, WOMAN!_ " They heard him yell indignantly as he was flung through the air at an alarming speed, screaming as he flew past buildings.  
He would hopefully land on all paws.  
"You're the one who can't fly." Ladybug growled, then _flew_ off in the same direction, with a come hither look to the children before so.  
Nino and Alya turned to Marinette and Adrien. " _WHAT IS GOING ON!?_ " They yelled.  
"Um, surprise?" Adrien asked.  
"Yeah, no, that doesn't work." Nino commented.  
Alya looked about ready to have a break down. "You-You guys from the future… are actually Ladybug and Chat Noir? What?" Alya asked, trying to stutter out too many questions.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other. "That wasn't apparent when we just watched Marinette hurl Adrien several blocks away?" Adrien asked just as indignant as his counterpart.  
"I thought that was pretty self-sufficient…" Marinette tried nervously.  
Silence reigned supreme, crickets were chirping as Marinette and Adrien shifted uncomfortably on their feet in the face of their friends.  
"Oh, for the love of mercy. Let's just go!" Alya screamed, finding Nino's arm and dragging him along, in the same direction the adults had gone off to.  
Marinette sized Adrien up. "This was a good idea, apparently? …They wouldn't have done it if they didn't think so…?" She asked.  
He shrugged his shoulders, but they followed their friends.

By the time they got there, there was already a mass confused crowd awing up at the elder counterparts of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and several craters.  
Chat polled back down over to meet them. "Wow, you guys took your time," He stated, one eye on the akuma and one eye on the children protectively.  
"Yes, sue us, we _actually_ walked." Alya grudged at him.  
Chat blinked at her. "True. You weren't thrown." He muttered, then seeing Ladybug backing off, he got out what looked like a little black ball, tossed it up and down a few times, patiently waiting, before throwing it up one last time, only to bat it out with his baton with a cry of " _Noir Étincelle_!". They watched as once the akuma was hit, it was electrified with black electricity, and slumped into the street for a second.  
"Huh. That usually works." Chat muttered, seeing the akuma get back up, more angrily.  
Ladybug fluttered down towards them and Chat. "Well, that only made him angrier." She noted, hovering by Chat's side while the akumatized person bulldozed its way towards them.  
Chat looked to his Lady. "Cage him?" He asked.  
Ladybug nodded. "Cage him." She agreed, then chucked something at the incoming person with a yell of " _Annuler Cage_!", amazing everyone when the akumatized person ran full ball into a now materialised human sized cage around him.  
"Akumas, akumas…." Ladybug strained as if trying to remember procedure.  
"Object?" Marinette offered.  
Ladybug and Chat looked to her. "Say what?" They asked.  
They blinked at their elders. "Geez, how long as it been since you battled akumas?" Adrien asked.  
Ladybug blinked. "How long have we had Nooroo?" She asked.  
"About ten years? Maybe more?" Chat replied, just as puzzled. "Forgive me if I don't actually remember the date." He snarled.  
"Yeah, you're excused." Ladybug said. "You guys do it, I'm literally going to fall out—" She de-transformed, making Chat yelp and run to catch her. "Of the sky…" She finished.  
Chat looked concerned. "My Lady…." He stated worriedly.  
"I'm fine, _Minou_. But I won't be able to transform again for a while." She mentioned.  
While this was going on, Adrien and Marinette had bolted for cover so they could transform. They didn't know if that cage thing had a limit once Ladybug was out of commission, but it seemed to be holding for now.  
The crowd cheered when the smaller versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir they knew turned up to battle as well, even if they were totally confused about what the heck was happening.

Once Elder-Chat put Marinette down with a worried glance over, he stepped in front of her (and the children) protectively. Only running off a few times (only to return once he was done) when the cage dematerialised into shiny dust particles, and the akuma retaliated by throwing exploding balls, all of which Chat batted back with his baton.  
In the end the object was a pin on the person, that Ladybug smashed and expelled the butterfly only to free it once it was pure.  
Therein came the awkward moment that once they got away, they realised that Elder-Marinette had de-transformed in front of a live media camera.  
There would be about two people who would recognise her…Those being her parents.  
Once they realised this, Elder-Marinette groaned in despair, while Elder-Adrien put his arm around her in comfort.  
"What shall we do, Princess?" He asked.  
Elder-Marinette just sighed. "Probably gonna need to tell them the truth…" She muttered making her younger self groan too.

They all crept into the back end of the bakery, noticing it was closed.  
Her parents were smart people, they had been able to recognise their daughter, even if she was grown up, somehow, and were able to put together that their current daughter would also be Ladybug.  
It made sense, now that they knew why there were marks against her name in school saying she was absent that coexisted side by side with a Ladybug appearance.

They all flinched when the door creaked closed behind them, causing her parents to turn around.  
"Marinette!" Sabine sobbed and ran at her daughter to engulf her in a hug, while looking through her tears to see the grown up version standing awkwardly next to a very grown up Adrien.  
"Hello, Maman," Surprisingly was said by the man next to her daughter first.  
Both Sabine and Tom looked to him in amazement, but they quickly understood that they had taken him in as the said boy that looked flustered at the ability to be able to call Sabine that in the future.  
Sabine was quick to get back to her daughter. "Dear, why did you never tell us?" She asked, letting her child pull back.  
"Technically speaking you weren't allowed to know in the first place." Marinette said with a hiccup.  
"My bad, again. Hormones don't mix with Miraculous magic." Elder-Marinette apologised, holding up one hand as if she were to pledge.  
She watched as her parents blinked rapidly at her, then repeatedly looked to and from her face, her stomach, to the man next to her.  
"Are they gonna explode?" Elder-Adrien whispered.  
Elder-Marinette shrugged.  
" _Oh-My-GOD!_ " Sabine ended up screaming.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She amended.

They ended up gathering in the family room, with Nino and Alya chatting to each other about how they missed so many _obvious_ clues, Marinette and Adrien looking understandably nervous, her parents looking understandingly. They all looked up when Elder-Marinette got up.  
"Excuse me," She said after taking one look at the bakery stand, then walked off into the bakery kitchen.  
They watched as Elder-Adrien counted down on his fingers.  
"ADRIEN!" She yelled.  
"I love this." He remarked happily and walked off to wherever his wife had wandered off too.  
Marinette and Adrien blinked at each other before they were the first to scamper off to see what the elder yelled about.

Adrien walked into the kitchen to find his wife trying to reach something from the top shelf.  
"Yes, Princess?" He asked, walking up to her.  
She turned around and smiled. "Can you get down the custard powder?" She asked.  
Adrien nodded and lent up to get the packet, as Marinette walked over to the fridge, she didn't notice that Adrien also got down several other packets ahead of time, as well as leaning down under the bench to get out several types of sugar and measurements cups and bowls. When she came back him, she hadn't noticed the extra packets and instruments as Adrien timed her return and picked the powder packet, with a turn.  
"This one, _ma chéri_?" He asked.  
She smiled. "Thanks, _Minou_!" She replied happily.

They watched in amazement as they both ignored the blender, and Adrien whipped up whatever she was going for as she finished her bowl and got out water to drink. He seemed to know what he was doing, and knew what exactly she wanted from the ingredients to make.  
"This enough, Princess?" He asked, as she wandered over to the ovens to make sure they were fired up and at the temperature she wanted it.  
She looked over at the bowl he angled her way, and nodded. So, he put the bowl down and scampered over to where the oven trays were, and picked the ones he knew she wanted based on the ingredients, bases and temperature alone. While she went about the fridge for something, he gathered a serving spoon, and spooned out small amounts on the baking try, and other bigger amounts in the cup trays into bases, then gathered the other mixing bowl she mixed and timed it well that she only had to do several and put them in the oven.

"How the hell do you even know what you're doing?" Nino seethed at his friend.  
His friend was currently open mouthed slackened in awe of himself actually cooking, and was able to time it so perfectly that his Lady had the smallest of jobs without her seeing it as such. He had done this enough times to know how she worked and how long she took between each project of whatever she wanted baked.  
"That was totally amazing." The boys heard Marinette wheeze to Alya.  
"Whelp, you wanted him, you apparently got him, according to the wedding rings, girl. So keep him." Alya replied snarky.  
Marinette quickly went red with embarrassment, and covered her face with her hands. "Alya…" She tried.  
"No, I swear you deserved that." Alya replied, still a little pissed she hadn't been told.

They watched as a timer on Adrien's phone went off, and he pulled out the trays and put them on the counter, where Marinette was ready with a piper piece with a styled end for crème decorating while Adrien picked up a small spoon and sprinkled on mixed chocolate chips, allowing that once Marinate was finished with her crème on one particular cake, the top was already on and dusted the sugar and a slice of apple that he gotten from the fridge and cut into slices.  
Marinette turned around with a finished product, with a smile. "Here!" She said happily, while Adrien was already sitting on top of the bench, munching away on one just as happily.  
Whatever the thing they made was _it was heaven in a biscuit-pastry_.

"What was that! It was amazing!" Marinette gushed after eating two.  
Elder-Adrien chuckled. "It's what happens when she craves things and owns an actual bakery." He said, holding a hand over his mouth as he ate his fifth. Elder-Marinette glared at him. " _Je t'aime_ , _ma chéri_." He told her nervously, hopefully to placate her, while not noticing the many gushes that were made because of what he just declared.  
Elder-Marinette sighed. "Damn straight you do." She retorted.  
Elder-Adrien smiled. "Always and forever." He promised, crossing his fingers sincerely.  
Cue more gushing.  
Elder-Marinette rolled her eyes and walked over to him to kiss him. "Can never stay mad at you, _Minou_." She said and he nuzzled back into her.  
Cue _epic_ gushing.

They were grateful that the next day wasn't school.  
Nino and Alya had to run along to their own homes, the elder Marinette and Adrien settled on the couch in the Dupain-Cheng family room, Marinette's parents getting dinner ready, Adrien helping, having been told he could actually help, while Marinette tore up the stairs and into her room to tear down all the pictures she had on her walls again, her Tikki laughing at her, but helping her all the same.  
By the time Marinette was able to come back down after storing all the pictures in a safer place than her walls, she met Adrien on the stairs landing.  
"There you are!" He welcomed happily, seeing her coming down.  
Marinette's face flushed, still not used to how oblivious she had been to how open Adrien was with talking to her, and how patient he had always been when she tried to reply. "Ah, hello!" She was able to get out.  
Adrien smiled. "Your parents made us all dinner. Are you alright with me staying? I've asked Nathalie already, and she said I could stay, your parents offered." Adrien asked her, his hand making its way to the back of his neck nervously.  
Marinette blinked at him. "Yeah! You can stay! You don't need to ask!" She blurted out. A much heavier conversation she had with his counterpart ringing in her head as he stood next to her, weighing her down, as much as she had a crush on him, he needed her not to act like she was scared of his shadow. With who his father was, she wasn't about to kick him out, (not that she would kick him out, his father regardless!)  
But she knew he needed to be told, probably multiple times that he was welcome in her home, on her roof, in her room, whenever he needed to escape his own house.  
So, she sided up to him, when he looked downcast. "…You-You know you don't need to ask, right? That you're welcome here? At any time? Whether it be because you want to have dinner with us, or because you can't sleep at three in the morning." She tried saying, resaying many syllables over again in her attempt to get out everything she wanted to say.  
Adrien was patient with her, which she was immensely grateful of, nor did he laugh. He just looked extremely surprised and awed. "You sure?" He asked.  
She nodded enthusiastically. "Any time!" She reminded. "My window isn't locked!" It was far from her mind to be lewd, or have any double-meaning behind her wording: she just wanted him to be safe, and if he felt unsafe at three in the morning, he would very well need a place to sleep and probably hide.  
Adrien could see where she was trying to go with what she said, and she truly meant what she said, (he could also see there could have been a double meaning to it as well. But he was a gentleman enough to not embarrass her further.) So, he just nodded. "Thanks a lot, Mari." He told her.  
But he still ended up causing her nearly to trip on the last stair, thanks to him shortening her name, but luckily enough for him, he was able to catch her.  
"Wow! Are you okay?" He asked in concern after catching her.  
Marinette gave out an embarrassed noise. "I-I'm fine, thank you." She said, and he reluctantly let her go.  
They looked to see Sabine come through the house to them. "There you are. Mind telling those two that there's food for them, if they're hungry?" She asked.  
Marinette and Adrien nodded, and went over to the couch where the two had settled.  
They came around, and stared openly at the two.  
They were curled on each other, fast asleep, holding hands. Elder-Adrien seemed to be curled around his wife comfortably and protectively, with his head leaning against hers, while hers was leaning against his chest.  
"Uh…?" Adrien started, looking back to Marinette. "Should we wake them?"  
Marinette blinked. "I don't know?"  
They gave out a yelp and a leap back of alarm when Elder-Adrien opened one eye to regard them sleepily.  
"Uh…Hiya…" Marinette started, as they both gave a small wave.  
Elder-Adrien regarded them sleepily still before slowing moving in a way that moved his wife to the couch behind her softly. He then gave out a huge stretch, rubbing his eye, and a cat-sigh (" _nyah_?") came out of his mouth as he yawned.  
"Pardon?" He remarked politely, still with one eye closed, and rubbing the other.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other, then back to him. "Dinner is on, if you're hungry." Adrien asked.  
They watched as he was instantly awake, and his eyes bright.  
He looked like Christmas had come early.  
He instantly turned to his wife. " _Ma chéri_!" He started, and gently shook her awake. "Père _et_ Maman made dinner! Mari!" He remarked lively, not seeing he caused the youngers to blink at each other.  
She moaned awake. "Huh? Adrien? What?" She murmured.  
"Père _et_ Maman made dinner!" He repeatedly, gently, but enthusiastically.  
It made her chuckle. "Alright, _Minou_ , alright. I'm up." She said, and got up with his help only to groan as she stretched.

Marinette leaned closer to Adrien. "Do you ever just look at yourself and have no idea what's going on?" She whispered as they all walked to the dining table.  
Adrien nodded minutely, internally extremely happy that he was close enough to Sabine and Tom that one day he was allowed to call them his parents.

Adrien ended up sleeping on Marinette's chaise in her room, while the elders camped out in the living room. They woke to the sounds of what sounded like wood pieces clashing and the elder's laughter. Marinette looked down from her loft bed to see Adrien looking up at her in confusion, before she bolted down and they both ran out the door to find the source of the noise.  
Coming into the family area of the Dupain-Cheng residence, they watched as Elder-Marinette dashed around a corner, with a dismembered broom, laughing, only to dash around another corner. Elder-Adrien came around the first corner, with another dismembered broom, brandishing it like he would his baton, just as lively and as happy as his wife that he was apparently chasing. He was without his black layered shirt, (who knew where he tossed it once he was provoked into play-fighting with his wife), and his under layer shirt was crimpled and had his sleeves rolled up onto his shoulders, his hair was out of whack, but he didn't seem to have a care in the world as he chased his wife around.  
But he completely stalled seeing them, and Marinette's parents coming up behind them looking at him awed and happily stunned.  
He blinked at them, and released his competitive stance, to stand tall with his one hand nervously behind his head, the other trying to hide his broom he had probably destroyed. "Sorry, Maman, I forgot I don't live here, yet." He stated, apologetically.  
Before anyone could say otherwise, Elder-Marinette came dashing around the corner behind him, not seeing the youngers, or her parents, and pulled his foot from underneath him with her broom, with a triumphant " _HAH_!".  
He flailed like an octopus on his way down, giving out a cat-like alarmed yelp, crashing heavily onto the floor. She had both brooms at his neck before he was even aware of what had happened. " _La_ _miséricorde_! _La_ _miséricorde!_ " He yelped waving his hands, crying mercy. He wasn't about the retaliate against his _pregnant_ _wife_ , with or without her parents and their youngers there.  
(Not that he was going to tell _her_ that!)  
He gave a hand signal to what she hadn't seen, and she looked up, and turned extremely embarrassed. "Sorry, Maman _et_ Papa!" She said, quickly tearing her broom away from her husband, and he got himself up, dusting himself off quickly, taking hold of his shirt only to pull it up to wipe his forehead, (this earned an extreme hyperventilating stare from Marinette at what exactly he absentmindedly was showing off. Him being Chat Noir _definitely_ showed. And dang did it look _good_.)  
A look and action that was noticed by Elder-Marinette. "Oi, pull your shirt down, you're gonna give her a heart attack." She said, internally snickering.  
He stalled, but in fact _did not_ put his shirt down, but looked to her in confusion. "What?" He asked, stalling his rubbing, opening one eye to her.  
"Oh, for the love of mercy," She sighed, and forcibly pulled his shirt down. "There."  
He just looked extremely confused. "Wait, what?" He asked, hands still poised as if he still had his shirt in his hand, blinking at where his shirt now wasn't.  
"Seriously, how old are you? And you still can't act your age." Elder-Marinette sighed.  
Elder-Adrien blinked, but realised there was something he was doing wrong. "I'm thirty, and I really can't." He remarked truthfully.  
Elder-Marinette gave out a giggle. "At least you're truthful." She said, kissing him. "You better go and find wherever you tossed your shirt." She recommended.  
Elder-Adrien gave a glance down, as if he just realised he wasn't wearing it, chuckled nervously then scampered off.

Elder-Marinette looked back to the youngers and her parents.  
"Sorry, we seriously forgot." She repeated, nervously.  
"Do you do that a lot?" Sabine asked, curiously, taking the brooms and leaning them against the wall.  
She blinked. "Do what? Play fight?" She asked, and Sabine nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do?" She questioned, then seeing her husband returning, with his black shirt in his actual mouth while he was trying to fix his hair with his hands. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" She questioned, internally laughing at her younger self returning to hyperventilating, and the younger Adrien go completely red.  
Her husband looked to her, not noticing the several heart attacks he was causing. "Tryin' ta' fix mu' 'air?" He asked, muffled.  
Elder-Marinette blinked. "Oh my god, you're hopeless. Come here." She gestured, he scampered up to her happily, she took hold of his black shirt, tossed it over her shoulder, and dug through her purse, while Nooroo and Tikki flew out of the way of her probing fingers. She reached in and found her comb and started to comb through his hair, and he automatically lent down so she could reach, being a head and a bit taller than his wife had some problems, especially during times he was able to get her to do this. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked, as she straightened his hair for him.  
"I forget I can't fix it with my hands?" He questioned back.  
"No you don't." She answered, catching him.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged, but lowered his head so she could reach further back.  
This Adrien hadn't had styling gel in his hair for years once he flat out refused to have it in, but his hair had stuck that way anyway, having been styled in the same style for years, that if it wasn't combed back to that position it would end up flopping, out of whack, and looked like it gave up trying to look windswept.

They all watched the two, as she flicked one of his longer hair strands into place. "There." She stated, putting her comb away. "Don't run your hands through it next time." She said, giving him his shirt back, which he put on.  
"Anyways!" Sabine put forth, making everyone jump. "Breakfast!" She said proudly.  
" _ **YES!**_ " Elder-Adrien near on yelled, and bolted out the room.  
Leaving them all in his wake.  
"Uh, what?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Marinette chuckled. "Way to get through to Adrien?" She started, causing Marinette to perk up, while Adrien looked extremely embarrassed. "Through his stomach. Seriously. He lives for food." Elder-Marinette started, heading after her husband, and the others followed blankly. "I don't know how he can eat all he does, sweets and all, without putting weight on, seriously. I swear, recently I just _look_ at food and put on weight." She ended up huffing.  
"That's because your pregnant, not because you're eating more." Elder-Adrien remarked as they came through to the kitchen.  
Elder-Marinette looked to him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked, noticing how Marinette internally stopped working, her parents gushed and Adrien looked extremely uncomfortable.  
Elder-Adrien looked confused. "Well, yes. There's a reason?" He said, confused.  
Elder-Marinette vocally awed at him, walked over to him and kissed him. "Knew there was a reason I loved you." She said happily.


	3. Part III

**Chapter summary** : Throwing Adrien into water before it was cool. Elder-Adrien gets soaked and is oblivious, Elder-Mari enjoys the show, heart attacks happen. Noses and shoulder touching. Plot talking. Nino knew shit was going down with Gabriel. Elder-Mari still wants ten (perhaps they should see if they can keep one alive first). Learning from the past. Break ins happen. Stealing Pyaar happens. Sneaky Chat. Lila/Volpina happens. Lila/Volpina isn't nice to either version of Mari. More doubles happen. Elder-Adrien talks to Adrien about Mari. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Adrien talks to Mari. They become a thing, people find out.

* * *

" _What's a Soulmate?"  
"It's…Well, it's like a Best Friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person—Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself: Because they inspire you. It's the one person who…who knew you and accepted you and believed in you: before anyone else did, or when no one else would. A Soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.  
And no matter what happens:  
you'll always love them.  
-Dawson's Creek_

 **Part III:**

The four escaped the bakery and headed for the nearby park, coming across Nino and Alya as they did.  
"Nino, Alya!" Marinette called, with Adrien waving.  
They seemed in better spirits then what they left in the night before.  
The elders settled on the park fountain, with the youngers pitched around them, standing.  
"Hey, dude," Nino greeted Adrien, with the usual fist pump.  
"Hey, girl, how'd the _night_ go?" Alya asked, extremely suggestive to Marinette.  
Even if she were over being left out, there was no way she'd let this slide.  
"The night went fine…?" Marinette replied, not getting Alya's innuendo, but noticed that Adrien went red, and the elders were giggling.  
"Dude, Adrien slept in your room, and nothing happened?" Alya asked, deadpanned.  
Marinette blinked. "Uh, no, nothing happened? You were expecting something to happen? What was supposed to happen? We slept? Me in my bed, Adrien on the chaise?" Marinette was extremely confused.  
Alya sighed and dramatically fell into Nino. "She's hopeless! Anything could have happened! He could have slept in her bed! Together! Nothing happened! WHY DO I BOTHER WITH YOU, GIRL!" Alya ended up dramatically screaming.  
Marinette finally got what Alya was screaming about, and went extremely red. "ALYA!" She screamed back.  
Alya and Nino laughed at how red she and Adrien got. "Oh, she _finally_ gets it!" Alya snickered.  
Marinette and Adrien were so worked up with their friends they could barely stutter out a response.  
"You're both terrible wing-men!" Elder-Adrien snickered to both Alya and Nino.  
"Bet you couldn't do better!" Nino said back.  
Elder-Marinette blinked. "Who was the one who stuck you in a cage with each other again?" She asked, innocently, and both Nino and Alya stalled. "Oh, yeah. Me." She retorted.

"These guys are _hopeless_!" Alya motioned to Adrien and Marinette who looked offended. "At least tell me how you guys got together!" Alya pleaded.  
Both elders got extremely alarmed at the thought of telling her. "Uh…." Elder-Marinette started.  
"Do we seriously tell them out of context?" Elder-Adrien asked, alarmed and worried.  
These two didn't know his father was Papillon now. They found out with the rest of Paris who Papillon was, later only finding out that who Chat was, therein finding who his father was.  
Elder-Marinette saw that her husband was having a mini heart attack over this. " _Respirer_!" She yelped, and literally pushed him over the edge into the pool behind them.

They watched in alarm, Nino and Alya completely not understanding, while Marinette and Adrien had some idea why Elder-Marinette did what she did.  
Elder-Adrien splash-dived into the pool behind him, " _Merde_!" He cried as he flew, only to crash up to breathe, extremely startled. "What the hell, Mari!" He yelled, dripping wet.  
She stood up and offered him a hand to help him out. "Sorry, _Minou_. You stopped breathing." She told him, as she helped him out.  
He glared at her. "So you…throw me in the fountain? What is it with you and throwing me into bodies of water?! Why even. How does it even work!? Cats and water don't mix!" He nearly yelled, shaking his arms, pooling water onto the grass around him.  
"It made you calm down." She noted.  
"Yeah, but now I'm also wet." He grouched.

The youngers stared in open fixation (the girls especially) as Elder-Adrien literally stripped his shirts off, and rung them out without a care in the world for the many hearts he was stopping, and mouths that were dropping.  
"Holy shit, dude!" Nino said, wrapping his arm around his smaller friend, who looked beyond embarrassed about what was going on in front of him.  
Elder-Marinette still looked beyond impressed with her husband, and was beyond laughter with the expressions on their young friends.  
"Good god, Adrien, you've broke them." Elder-Marinette noted, way too happy about causing this.  
Elder-Adrien who was more concerned with drying his clothes, hadn't noticed. "I'm glad you think so. I'm wet over here, and you find this funny." He remarked.  
Elder-Marinette shook her head. "No, seriously." She noted, and pointed to them.  
Nino was killing himself laughing, Adrien looked almost as if he wished he had brought extra clothes that would fit him, while the girls were slack jawed staring at him in shock and awe.  
"Um, Mari…?" Elder-Adrien, looking from them back to his self-impressed wife. "What did I do?" He asked.  
Nino laughed louder.  
"You took your shirt off." Elder-Marinette stated.  
He blinked, and looked down to the shirt he was ringing out. "Yeah? So?" He asked, why was she so impressed with this? Just before, she was trying to keep his shirt on! "I wasn't about to catch a cold. You remember how bad I was the last time." He reminded.  
She shivered. "Yeah. No thanks. I enjoyed the show though." Elder-Marinette said with a smirk.  
He blinked again. "Show?" He repeated.  
Nino was doubling over in laughter, while Adrien had hidden his face in his hands, and the girls were still offline.  
Elder-Marinette nodded. "Yep. You've broke them. Congratulations. I need to remember that for the future. Just yank off your top and people break." She giggled.  
Elder-Adrien looked beyond confused. "Shouldn't you be the one with palpitations?" He asked, understanding a little why the girls had gone into shock.  
Elder-Marinette laughed. "Oooh, don't worry. I've seen more." She reminded, with a lewd suggestive glance to his still wet jeans.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "Well, I would hope so. Since you're pregnant with my child and all." He remarked, finally getting where this was going.  
Nino was now on the floor in stitches.  
Adrien made some sort of dead noise.  
The girls may have fainted.

Elder-Adrien unhappily put at least one of his shirts back on. "But they're still wet, Mari." He near on whined.  
Elder-Marinette looked concerned. "I know, _Minou_. But other people were starting to notice." She said.  
She may be alright with her friends being appreciative (because _yes_ , this man is mine, _thank you very much_ ): but that's as far as it went. As soon as other people came into it, she would yank to cover whatever she could to cover whatever flesh he had shown (because _no_ , he is mine, and _you cannot have him_ ).  
And damn it, he knew. Siding up to her face, and staring at her. "Protective over me much, _My Lady_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
She literally pawed him out the way by his nose. "Now, now, _Minou_ , we've got work to do." She reminded.  
He grumbled as he fumbled with his now tingling nose. "You have a thing for my nose." He remarked.  
She gave him a glance. "And you have a thing for shoulders." She replied.  
Elder-Adrien blinked, but shrugged in concede. "So what do we need to do?" He asked, causing the youngers to perk up.  
Elder-Marinette looked thoughtful. "What are we gonna do about Papillon?" She asked, this caused both Adrien's to flinch badly. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but this needs to be done." She apologised.  
"Getting dunked back in the fountain seems like better idea than this. Even better, let's go over to the Seine, you can throw me in it again." Elder-Adrien muttered, and she patted his arm.  
"You said before that it's my decision, yeah?" Adrien asked quietly, very much trying to ignore Nino and Alya.  
Both elders nodded.  
Adrien looked conflicted.  
Elder-Marinette gave out a concerned awing type noise, and before anyone could say anything she had wrapped him up in a hug, this time around he actually accepted it, and burrowed into her. "It'll be alright, _mon petit Chaton_ ," She told him strongly, she felt him latch on harder. She looked past the blonde she had in her arms to her husband. "Seriously. When I get back I'm making calls, and I'm going to waltz up to him, and I'm going to kill him." She said darkly.  
Nino and Alya looked to each other. "What's his dad done now?" Nino asked, with a worn sigh, looking between both blondes, knowing something was going on with his father, at least.  
Elder-Marinette gave him a glace, before looking back to her _Chaton_. "Do you want me to tell them, _Chaton_ , or do you want them to work it out?" She asked.  
Marinette perked up, understanding what was going on, and turned Elder-Adrien. "Are Nino and Alya still your friends where you come from?" She asked, curious.  
Elder-Adrien blinked but nodded. "Yeah, they are. I remember when I told them, Nino did this huge victory dance of being right because he was so sure there was something up, and Alya bought those me those nice croissants that have chocolate fudge and chocolate chips in them, kept the media quiet about it, and also wanted to be the first to hit him one. She of course, would be second behind Mari who already got in first." Elder-Adrien explained.  
Adrien didn't leave Elder-Marinette, but he did look towards his friends. "You know the guy that sends out the akumas, yeah?" He asked, if perhaps he eased them into it, they'd be better off, and apparently they didn't react badly to him the first time round.  
Nino and Alya looked to each other, in confusion at the change of subject. "Uh, yeah. He's only the reason why people get akumatized, it's hard not to notice him." Alya started, Nino nodded.  
They might not remember when they were akumatized, but they had been there for the majority of the others that had been.  
"Well, he has a kwami too. A being that lets us transform." Adrien continued.  
Alya cocked her head. "Well, I guess that makes sense…" Alya started, and looked like she was thinking. "So, is it controlling him, or is he controlling it?" Alya asked, genuinely curious.  
Adrien looked to his elder self, who sighed. "Papillon is controlling Nooroo. Kwami are not evil by nature, they can't help what actions we do with their power." Elder-Adrien stated, this causes his kwami to show itself, Alya and Nino curiously glancing at him.  
"But that doesn't mean it doesn't royally piss us off, you know." Plagg stated.  
Elder-Adrien smiled at him. "I don't think Nooroo could be mad at anyone if he tried," Elder-Adrien noted.  
Plagg looked like he was thinking. "True." He stated, then hid again.

"Okay, this is all well and good and everything. But what's this got to do with anything?" Nino asked, after looking confusedly to Alya, and noticing both Marinette's had gone silent, knowing it was Adrien's story to tell.  
"Well, if his Miraculous name is Papillon, his civilian name if Gabriel Agreste." Adrien stated bluntly, they had not gotten it because he was being too vague.  
Both Alya and Nino stared.  
Adrien shrunk further into Elder-Marinette nervously when they kept staring.  
All of a sudden, " _I knew there was something up with him!_ " Nino burst out in sound.  
"Ah, well, that's the same." Elder-Adrien noted with a small smile.  
Alya looked calculating between the two. "…You've had to fight him? Face-to-face?" She asked, there was a tinge of sadness in her voice. Elder-Adrien nodded. "What happened?" She asked.  
Elder-Marinette gave a look to her husband, and he gave a nod. "He found this really great time of when we were actually _fighting him_ head on to tell him this. He literally froze on the spot, and I nearly lost him." She explained, holding onto Adrien that little bit tighter.  
Alya and Nino blinked. "You didn't know before?" Nino asked.  
The elder's shook their heads. "We didn't even know who our civilian lives were at that time. Though it was rather easy to find out who I was once we took Nooroo from him." Elder-Adrien explained.  
"But you didn't know Marinette was Ladybug?" Alya asked.  
Elder-Adrien shook his head.  
"He took off as Chat once Gabriel was arrested, I couldn't find him anywhere. It wouldn't have done any good to try to come up with a good excuse to stutter at him to try and tell him when he had no spare second. He used every second as Adrien to hide. The media now knew that Gabriel was Papillon, they were out for anyone who might have known he was before we got to him." Elder-Marinette relayed.  
Elder-Adrien sighed, literally seeing the sun coming out from behind the clouds, he got off from the fountain's edge, and lay down on the grass arms spread wide, still trying to dry.

Marinette looked to her elder as the rest took in the information.  
"When did you tell him?" She asked.  
"Once the media died down enough to allow Adrien to become Chat again. I found him as Ladybug and apologised for not being able to find him sooner, or telling him he could have come and found me if he needed to. I found out this stupid Alley Cat was trying to avoid me." Elder-Marinette started to explain with a fond glare to her husband, who was shaking his arms trying to get the dampness to go away absentmindedly.  
"What? Why?" Marinette asked.  
"He was afraid that, even after all we had been through I would be disappointed that Adrien turned out to be Chat. He found out years ago, probably around this time, actually, that Ladybug liked Adrien. But he couldn't see how much Ladybug liked Chat too." Elder-Marinette explained.  
Marinette stared. " _He_ was afraid that _he'd_ disappoint? It should be the other way around!" Marinette burst out incredulously.  
Adrien looked to her with a blink, then gave her a smile. "You could never disappoint me, Princess." He remarked.  
Before anyone could comment on his remark, Elder-Marinette squealed and crushed him back into a hug. "You're so cute. I want ten!" She remarked.  
Elder-Adrien gave a laugh. "How 'bout we try one, and see how it goes, huh? If we can keep it alive, then hurray: plus one for us!" He asked.  
"As long as it turns out like you, I don't care." She replied back.  
"No, that's not fair. It needs to turn out like you, or else I'm taking it back." Elder-Adrien said, shaking his head.  
"You can't take babies back, Adrien." Elder-Marinette told him, in concern, letting Adrien go when he tapped her forearm for her let him go.  
"I know. But it needs to be like you." Elder-Adrien responded.  
Elder-Marinette shook her head fondly at him, he was still on the grass, but his eyes had closed in content, missing that the youngers were looking at each in slight alarm that they were going to be parents one day.

Suddenly, that contentedness vanished, and he sat up quickly.  
"Where are we in the timeline!" He near on freaked over.  
Elder-Marinette blinked. "I don't know, why?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien quickly looked to Adrien and Marinette frantically. "Do you know Ali, or Lila?" He asked, in a hurry.  
Both Marinette and Adrien blinked at each other. "We dealt with Ali the day after yesterday. Who is Lila?" Marinette asked.  
Such a name got a bad response out of Elder-Marinette, she shivered and groaned, while Elder-Adrien held up his hands in front of him in a pseudo cats' claws.  
"You didn't start out with Lila on a good foot did you, _Aimé_?" He asked.  
She gave him a glare. "She started out as a compulsive liar and a thief!" She retorted.  
Elder-Adrien smiled. "Yeah, yeah, and it also couldn't have hurt — Bah!" He switched. "Losing focus here! That means she'll show up tomorrow at school!" Elder-Adrien said, back to being frantic.  
Elder-Marinette looked concerned. "Yes? So? What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I need to sneak into my old home." He muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Elder-Marinette exploded. "How is that a good idea? What will it accomplish?" She asked, startled, while the children looked alarmed.  
Elder-Adrien looked to his wife. "It's the only time I'll be able to get back Pyaar before he moves her." He said.  
Elder-Marinette's face fell a mile. "You're serious. Gabriel has Pyaar?" She asked.  
He nodded. "And I know exactly where she'll be." He said.  
Elder-Marinette actually gave out a groan. "We're seriously gonna do this? Right under his nose?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien blinked. "Technically he'll just be leaving the room, so it's not _completely right under_ —"  
"That doesn't make me feel any better!" She screeched.

Elder-Adrien just gave her a look, and she groaned.  
"Are we really doing this?" She asked. "Pyaar is dormant. She's not waking up anytime soon after that accident I was told—" She saw his pleading cat eyes. "Oh, Fine. I hate you." She said, crossing her arms, and turning away.  
The children looked confused. "Wait, what are we doing?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Marinette beat Elder-Adrien in giving her a look. "What makes you think you'll be doing anything? I don't need any more of us in close proximity to Papillon than I already have. Zero was my limit and its already over by two." Elder-Marinette told her.  
Adrien blinked. "So I'll need to be involved somehow." He said. He could count. The two she mentioned, was him and Plagg.  
"Yeah. We need to make sure he sees you so he doesn't think you've done it." Elder-Adrien started, holding his head on his hand and looked like he was thinking this.  
"I hate you." Elder-Marinette reminded him scornfully.  
Elder-Adrien gave her a look. "Oh, I know."

It ended up being planned that Nino and Alya would have nothing to do with it, (much to their annoyance. But they would be needed at school), Marinette somehow wormed her way into the operation, and would be staying by Elder-Marinette's side during most of it, while Adrien would time his leaving his bedroom to coincide with his father leaving the room, while Elder-Chat would sneak in behind him, and once Gabriel was out the way, would Adrien follow his elder self.  
Chat would sneak into the mansion via Adrien's window, while both Mari's would wait until Chat let them in the room via its window.

Chat wound his way down the stairs, after giving a time limit to Adrien, getting behind the column just as in time for Gabriel to march out the room, and for Adrien to come down the stairs.  
"Hello, Father!" Adrien called as they passed like ships in the night in the room: Adrien coming down the stairs, Gabriel walking across the hall.  
Gabriel gave him a glance over, before hurrying off, not once seeing Chat bolt into the room behind him. As soon as Gabriel was out of the way, Adrien bolted after his elder self.  
He watched as he de-transformed and went over to the window the let the two Ladybugs in, who also de-transformed once they got inside.  
"So, what's so special about this room?" Adrien asked, curiously.  
Elder-Adrien gave him a smile, and went over to the portrait of his mother, only to pull it open to reveal a safe.  
"Whoa!" Adrien remarked, his kwami coming out of hiding.  
"Secrets!" Plagg remarked.  
Elder-Adrien gave a laugh, and released his Plagg from his shirt. "Just like last time. Though we might wanna hurry this time." Elder-Adrien stated, as the girls and Adrien came in close.  
Plagg nodded and zipped off into the safe to unlock it.  
As soon as the safe was open, Elder-Adrien pushed it over.  
"So that's how you got the book…" Elder-Marinette muttered, as she noticed the Miraculous book, while Marinette's kwami gave out a cry of dismay.  
"Don't worry, Tikki, I'm taking the pin too." Elder-Adrien told her, taking both the book and peacock pin before shutting the safe and portrait. He looked to Adrien. "You need to go." He remarked.  
Adrien nodded and bolted for the door, closing it behind him, they heard Nathalie speaking to him about how he was going to be late, and Adrien apologizing to her, and gave the excuse he forgot something in his room he needed for the day's classes.  
They bought it, and as soon as they stopped speaking both elder's transformed along with Marinette and got out the house as fast as they could.

Marinette split off from the elders, when they split: Chat needed to take the treasures back to Fuu, while Ladybug didn't say what she needed to do but did say they would meet up with her and Adrien later, with a statement to not let Lila get to her.  
Which she didn't understand at the time. But she shrugged and turned to go to school.  
Well, when she said she didn't understand, she very well understood once she got to school, and _everyone_ was talking about her, what she had done, her impressions.  
 _And she was leading Adrien seductively into the library._  
Yeah. She understood now.  
Adrien saw her out of the corner of his eye, gave her that false _help-me_ look, which meant he was handling it, and if she _really_ wanted to, she could barge in whenever she wanted.

She ended up gnarling on her phone when she got a text message from Adrien saying the "Evil Seductress" was wanting to meet him up at the park to discuss the Miraculous superhero Volpina, seeing how he kind of waxed lyricals about Ladybug (oops).  
 _Yeah. She could totally understand the whole "Don't-Let-Lila-Get-To-You_ " spiel her elder had given her.  
 _ **She never saved this tramp before**_!

Marinette ended up following them to the park, and behind the bin.  
Adrien saw her, and winked discreetly at her that Lila thankfully didn't see.  
He was handling her, and he looked mighty bored doing it.  
Though, she could see that he was starting to get alarmed at how forward this woman was being with him, even after telling her he wasn't interested in her _that way_ , like she was apparently to him and thought that she was better than Marinette.  
But before she could do anything, Ladybug swooped down and saved the day.  
"Ladybug!" Adrien called out, relieved, stood up and went over to her, happily.  
She gave out a smile. "Hey, Adrien, how's school?" She asked, there was the unspoken " _do I need to tear up a bitch called Lila_?" in her words.  
"School is fine." Adrien blinked, acknowledging her unspoken question, that no, she didn't need to hurt her. "Have you met Lila?" He asked, innocently.  
Lila had stalled, stunned on her bench staring at Ladybug (who was unmistakably _older_ ).  
Ladybug looked to her politely, but held a frown. "…I can't say that I remember." She started.  
Lila recoiled.  
"Lila, was it?" Ladybug called, politely.  
Lila could do nothing else, but nod at her.  
Ladybug smiled at her. "Nice to meet you! You seem like a new face. Are you new to Paris…?" She asked gently and politely.  
Lila finally snapped, scoffed. "As if! You're a Snatcher!" She near on yelled, and ran off angrily.

Ladybug blinked in confusion: she had handled the situation differently, yet still the same outcome.  
Marinette came out from behind the bin and walked over while Adrien looked a little confused.  
"What just happened?" He asked.  
Ladybug seemed fixated. "What's a snatcher?" She asked, seeing no one around she de-transformed.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other and shrugged.  
But Ladybug sighed. "You might have to deal with her being akumatized soon. I apologise, I handled it differently, but it was still the same outcome. I can never tell how to handle Lila. Chloé is the one I can handle better." She remarked.

Before they could ask her what she did differently, Chat suddenly polled down from wherever he was hanging from.  
"We've got a problem." He said, and with no one around, he was able to de-transform.  
"What's wrong?" Elder-Marinette asked.  
"We're picking up doubles." Elder-Adrien commented, lifting up his outer shirt collar, to show the two peacock pins.  
"Seriously? I thought you were gonna give her back to Fuu?" Elder-Marinette asked, as the children looked curious.  
Elder-Adrien sighed. "I tried. Wayzz told me to keep her for the time being, and to give her to Adrien before we leave." He told her.  
They all blinked. "…Did he say why?" Elder-Marinette asked, curiously.  
He shrugged. "If he did, I didn't understand it." He said  
Elder-Marinette face palmed. "Oh yeah! Lila might still be akumatized. So, yay." She remarked sarcastically.  
Elder-Adrien groaned. "Yay. I thought we were going with _let's not get Lila akumatized_?" He asked.  
"Oh, I tried, believe me. She called me a snatcher and ran off angry." She retorted.  
Elder-Adrien looked like he gave out a defeated sigh. "Maybe she was always meant to be akumatised." He said.  
He then gave a blink, seeing something in the younger Marinette and turned to Adrien. "Oh, and Adrien?" He called, Adrien looked to him, curiously as Elder-Adrien came in close enough to whisper that the girls couldn't hear him. "Be gentle with your Mari, okay? Especially after confrontations with Lila, even Chloé sometimes, she is extremely aware of the monetary differences between herself, you, Chloé and Lila, as well as confidence and self-esteem levels between them all. You'll be surprised to know how little Mari thinks of herself." He whispered.  
Adrien blinked, but looked to Marinette, who was looking to where Lila had run off to, looking upset, so he looked back to his elder self and nodded.  
Hopefully he would get to tell Marinette that it didn't matter who she was (Ladybug included), because it didn't matter to him. Lila didn't initiate the same responses in him like Marinette did.  
Seeing her upset over this, made him protective. He never liked seeing either Ladybug or Marinette upset.  
So, he took what his elder-self said to heart, he would protect his Lady from people who would demean and belittle her, people like Lila and like Chloé.

In the end, like how Elder-Marinette predicted, Lila did become the next victim for the akuma's, and she was still indeed infatuated with Adrien, and hated Ladybug for getting in-between her love for Adrien.  
The children found this rather annoying, as even if they hadn't told each other, they knew who they wanted to end with.  
And Lila didn't equate into that equation.  
But they did have fun pretending they didn't know each other in civilian life.  
Though that pretence quickly dropped into a: _are-you-freaking-kidding-me_ look when Volpina carted of an illusion of Adrien.  
Chat gave her an annoyed look, which clearly spelt out the look, which Ladybug returned. "She is apparently, serious," Ladybug replied, then yo-yoed her way out of the house, following Volpina towards the Eiffel tower.  
All the way glaring at her partner. "Don't you _dare_ ask her what does the fox say!" She yelled at him when he opened his mouth.  
He deflated, then pouted.

They were able to deal with Volpina, turning her back into Lila, who was still extremely angry at Ladybug and stalked off in a huff that rivalled Chloé on a bad day, just worse.  
But, it wasn't something that could be dealt with now, so they went back to school.  
Marinette was still mulling over what Lila had said to everyone at school, that she had heard in passing. Lila had connections, Lila had the well-off parents, Lila knew celebrities, wealthy people like Ali and Jagged Stone well enough to be their friends, she was from Italy.  
Marinette knew the likelihood of all those things being lies, because for one, Lila did not know Ladybug (nor did the girl actually like the superhero, once she realised that Adrien liked Ladybug and Marinette over her). But knowing this didn't make her feel any better, because everyone believed her.  
And no one would believe her.  
Why would they.  
Marinette was just Marinette.

Marinette gave a quick glance to Adrien who was walking by her side, and looking towards the school they were walking to, thoughtfully.  
She knew this boy needed her, as both her versions. But to her it made no sense why he should. She understood how anyone would want Ladybug: she was the superhero.  
Why would someone like Adrien, want her, even with a father like his, he could have anyone he wanted, he could have Chloé or Lila in a heartbeat with a greeting and even fewer words.  
Why would he pick her?  
Why _did_ he pick her?  
Why did—  
Marinette was brought out of her negative thoughts when the very boy that was walking next to her gathered her up in his arms, and was nuzzling into her hair.

Adrien watched as they walked towards school that Marinette turned more into her headspace, barely focused on where she was (though she probably knew on some level that he was still walking by her side), he watched as she got increasingly sadder and confused. He gave a quick glance around there was no one that could have brought this on…  
He mentally stalled when he caught sight of the school.  
 _"Be gentle with your Mari, okay? Especially after confrontations with Lila, even Chloé sometimes, she is extremely aware of the monetary differences between herself, you, Chloé and Lila, as well as confidence and self-esteem levels between them all. You'll be surprised to know how little Mari thinks of herself."_ His elder-self had told him.  
He looked to her and she looked about ready to cry.  
No, no, no, no, no!  
Not her, never her!  
Before he could fully realise what he was doing, he had turned to her and gathered her into his arms protectively, while nuzzling into her hair.  
"…Mari…" He breathed.  
He couldn't let her keep doing this.  
Not while he could put a stop to it.

Adrien tightened his grip when she gave out a sob.  
"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry!" She repeated.  
Adrien looked down to her, she had grasped his shirt and he could barely see she was crying her heart out from is angle, but he knew she was.  
"Hey, hey," He started, holding her close and rubbing her back comfortingly. "You're alright, there's nothing to apologise for." He told her.  
She shook her head. "How – why – did you…?" She tried gasping out.  
Adrien held her, not understanding what she was trying to say, nor even why she was apologizing out of the blue, but he had an inkling what, thanks to his elder self. "This is about Lila, and most likely Chloé as well, isn't it?" He asked gently. He felt Marinette ceased up in his arms, and he held her tighter. "I thought so." He told her and nuzzled into her again.  
"But why _me_?" She asked, even if she wasn't ready to hear his response, especially if it were to be negative, she'd a least have closure.  
"Why I chose you, huh?" He asked, she nodded. "It was my choice, no?" He asked her.  
She pulled back a little, but he didn't let her go. "Well, _yeah_ , but—"  
Adrien shook his head. "Not up for debate, Mari. I chose you because I wanted to. It wasn't because you are Ladybug. It was because of everything that makes you, you. Yes, Ladybug is a part of you, and she shows through sometimes when you're a civilian, especially when you're dealing with Chloé, or your responsibilities as class rep. But that's only a part of the reason. There are many others, for example, you still have my umbrella after I gave it to you, you didn't need to take it, you could have very well have thrown it back in my face if you wanted to." He explained, and smiled when she looked appalled that he thought anyone could do such a thing.

He took hold of her chin to make sure she was looking at him. "But at the end of the day, you shouldn't care about what Lila or Chloé think about my choice, because it was mine, and mine alone. I'll make sure they know it too. I don't think of them in that way, they may be my friends, but who knows with them, that's as far as I feel about them." He told her, then his expression changed, and became softer. "Are…you alright with that? I never did ask if that was why you were upset. While it's my choice, it's also your choice as well. You never did respond very well to me as Adrien, or as Chat…" He trailed off, looking rather confused as well.  
" _Non_!" She nearly yelled, and shook her head, while holding onto him tighter. "That's not what was going on! I'm alright with you! Both of you!" She tried getting out as fast as she could, but looking so lost as she did. "I can't—How —" She tried to explain, but looked into his eyes, convinced she needed to get this out.

"…You're my choice too." She was finally able to come up and say.  
He blinked at her, then her words settled. "Truly?" He asked. She was crying after all.  
She nodded. "I couldn't speak to you when you were Adrien because I was nervous you wouldn't like me—"  
"Which you don't need to worry about. Seriously, I'm just as bad as you." Adrien placated her.  
She giggled, but nodded. "And as Chat, I thought you flirted with everyone, so it annoyed me." She told him truthfully.  
Adrien blinked at her. "You do realise, now, that I've only flirted with you, right?" He asked her.  
She nodded. "I know that now." She told him.  
He smiled at her, and nuzzled into her hair again, causing her to giggle again.

They jumped apart when the school bell rang.  
"We should go." Adrien said.  
She nodded and started off, only pausing when Adrien took her hand. "Marinette?" He started, she looked back to him. "Don't worry about Lila, Chloé, or anyone else, for that matter, alright? You don't need to worry. And if you are, you can always talk to me, and I'll tell you what's going on. I won't lie, I promise." Adrien told her.  
Marinette blinked at him. "Same goes for you, too, Adrien. I won't lie to you," She replied.  
He blinked at her. Sometimes her insight was scary. He chuckled at her. "You've got it, Princess." He told her, then led her off into school.

There they met up with Nino and Alya.  
"Hey, girl!" Alya started, waving her hand at them, then took in that they were holding hands, and grinned. "Well, something happened." She said slyly.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other, but didn't let go of each other's hand. "Lila happened." Adrien stated.  
Alya and Nino blinked. "What do you mean?" Alya asked, while Nino frowned.  
"You have on your Ladyblog that Lila knows Ladybug, right?" Marinette asked.  
Alya nodded. "Yeah. She gave that interview this morning—" She stalled. " —But…then you came in this morning….and you didn't have a clue who she was…" Alya trailed off.  
Adrien looked to Marinette who looked like she was mentally counting.  
"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ACTUALLY—" Alya near screamed catching several onlookers, but Marinette rushed to stop her from speaking.  
Alya looked like she just realised that if Marinette's elder self was Ladybug, then her best friend needed to be when she was in civilian form.  
"Shh!" Marinette hissed.  
Alya was freaking out, but she had enough sense that there was a good reason she didn't know from the start.

Alya gave a huge exhale. "You didn't know her." She restated.  
Marinette nodded.  
Alya whacked her forehead. "Bah! I'm too slow! Nino, whack me!" She ordered her boyfriend.  
Nino blinked at her in surprise. "Dude, what?" He asked.  
She drew up to him. "If _Marinette_ doesn't know Lila, then how does _Ladybug_!?" She hissed.  
"But—then —Oh crap." Nino stumbled on.  
Marinette looked to Adrien. "We have weird friends." She stated, causing him to give out a short laugh.  
"HEY!" Alya screamed, steaming.

The warning bell went off.  
"We should probably get to class…" Adrien started, tugging slightly on Marinette's hand he was still holding.  
Alya gave out a growl. "You, girl, owe me a years' worth of croissants, I swear." She swore.  
Marinette nodded. "I know."  
They started walking.  
"So you said _Lila happened_. What did you mean?" Alya asked, hauling Nino along by his arm.  
"Lila likes Adrien." Marinette started.  
"But doesn't like Ladybug." Adrien recalled.  
"Okay… and?" Nino asked.  
"Well, we first heard of Lila from the elders, remember?" Adrien asked.  
Nino and Alya nodded. "Oh yeah! That's why they told us to be at school!" They said.  
Marinette and Adrien nodded to them. "That's right. But because of what was going on Ladybug appeared in front of us, Chat later on, and it got Lila mad because Ladybug couldn't remember her." Adrien stated.  
"She does, remember her that is," Marinette reminded. "I don't think Ladybug likes Lila that much, from what she was saying. Even though Ladybug was nice to her, politely telling her that, no, she doesn't remember being her friend, nor saving her. But asked if she were new. Lila yelled at her calling her a snatcher." Marinette explained.  
Adrien shrugged. "She apparently changed what she said from the first time. But still calling Lila out, made her angry enough Papillon akumatized her." Adrien finished.  
Alya and Nino freaked. "She got akumatized?" Nino asked.  
"Forget that!" Alya screamed. "I DIDN'T CATCH IT ON VIDEO!"  
Like that was the biggest crisis.  
It caused Marinette and Adrien to laugh. "Yeah. That's the worst thing, ever." Marinette laughed.  
"Yes! It is! You guys should have told me!" Alya screeched.  
Adrien blinked. "You do realise you shouldn't know. And I _really_ hope you haven't stated to the world who Ladybug and Chat are…" Adrien stated in worry.  
Alya scoffed. "Duh, no. First off, the older Chat told me not to, and secondly, I was _there_ for that Papillon conversation, remember? I'm not gonna do that to you guys." Alya stated.  
Both Marinette and Adrien sighed in relief.

"So we might also have a problem with Chloé…" Adrien started, seeing that they were close to their next class, which had Chloé in.  
Everyone scoffed. "When do we never have a problem with Chloé?" Alya said.  
Adrien looked to them. "I'm serious." He stated.  
"Sorry, bro, what's wrong now?" Nino asked.  
Adrien clasped Marinette's hand a little bit harder. "I'm not exactly blind that Chloé doesn't like Marinette." Adrien noted.  
Nino and Alya looked about ready to celebrate. "Oh thank god, he realises." They sighed.  
Adrien glared at them. "She's never liked when my attention is of her. So she'll be worse now I'm with Marinette. Just thought you would like to know. So you can be prepared." Adrien said with a shrug, but a grin to Marinette, who gave out a good natured eye roll.  
Nino and Alya literally froze. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" They both screamed.  
Both Adrien and Marinette had to stop walking. "We're together." He noted again.  
"SINCE WHEN!?" They screamed.  
"Nice way to tell everyone." Marinette muttered, seeing their classmates peer out the door.  
"Since lunch time." Adrien told them.  
"That was a bad way to tell us, dude." Nino told him.  
Adrien shrugged. "Well, I killed two birds with one stone. It worked, I needed to tell you about Chloé, and that we are now together. Why not put them both together?" Adrien stated, it caused Marinette to giggle.  
"Why you!" Alya started, but was cut off when Marinette yelped, pointing to their incoming teacher, which made them flee into their classroom.

* * *

A/N: IS IT AKUMATIZED OR AKUMAITSED?! Seriously!?


	4. Part IV

**Chapter summary:** Mari can't even. Chloé is an offensive bitch. Like usual. Slight _Stargate_ phone call reference. Adrien becomes Angry-Kitty. Chloé nearly starts Word War III, launch codes included. Don't piss Adrien off, or hurt Mari, it's not a good idea, someone (Chloé) will end up dead. Mari saves the world from exploding. ALL THE FLUFF. More Adrien and Mari talking. Elders are concerned little muffin buttons so much they should be illegal. * _ **Someone**_ * noticed Pyaar missing (uh-oh). Elder's backstory. Pyaar backstory. Elder-Mari is a wizard. Kwami are helpful little cookies. ALL THE DOMESTIC FLUFF. SERIOUSLY. THERE'S 5 PAGES OF THE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. HERE, *throws chapter at you* HAVE IT. DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF IT, PLEASE! I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH FOOD!

* * *

 _And all I remember, is your back, walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past. I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you: begged you to want me, but you didn't want to. And all of your words fall flat: I made something of myself, and now you want to come back. But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned. Back then, I didn't have anything you needed, so I was worthless. Piece by piece I fell far from the tree, I will never leave her like you left me, because unlike you I'm gonna put her first.  
\- Kelly Clarkson_

Part IV:

Chloé had taken up glaring at Marinette, who sighed knowing why.  
Marinette wasn't sure that if Chloé confronted her, would she be able to keep her cool, and not whack the girl one.  
 _Adrien had chosen her_.  
Her!  
Her, as in _Plain, Simple Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , her!  
Marinette used all her willpower to keep a very goofy grin from her face all afternoon.  
Seeing Chloé glaring at her made her wilt a bit.  
But it wouldn't matter how many times Chloé would throw herself at Adrien.  
She needn't worry about it anymore.  
And if she knew Adrien like she knew Adrien, he would be just as protective over _her_ , as he was as Chat to Ladybug.  
That would be nice.

The class breathed a sigh of relief when break between periods happened, it signalled that the end of the school day was one more period away.  
The teacher left to switch out with another, given them a five-minute break to get their books (had they forgotten them), or a breather and an allocated bathroom break.  
Adrien turned around in his seat, full intent on speaking more to Marinette when another teacher came into the room, catching everyone's attention.  
"Adrien Agreste?" He called.  
Adrien blinked in confusion, but stood up. "Yes, sir?" He asked.  
The teacher beckoned him. "Phone call for you in the office." He told him.  
Adrien blinked. "Oh. Yes, sir," He said, giving his things over to Nino, who took them with a nod that he would care for them until he got back, and gave a glance to Marinette, who nodded.

He walked out the room, and she slumped in her seat, and Alya gave her an acknowledging pat on her shoulder.  
"You know, it's not the end of the world. He's has to come back, you know." Alya told her, pointing to Adrien's bag that he had left on purpose in Nino's care, it would mean that he would need to come back to class to gather his things if the phone call was less than desirable, (aka his father had phoned for some reason).  
Marinette nodded, but it didn't make her feel better.  
Nino turned back to the girls. "So, know when we're all free next? There's a new movie out that we should check on." Nino questioned.  
This made Marinette perk up considerably. "Oh? Sure! When are you guys free?" She asked, ignoring Chloé's death glare at her.  
"How about after school? Or is that too soon?" Nino asked.  
Alya gave a shrug. "I dunno, I could be called on." She said.  
Marinette gave a glance to the empty door again. "And we don't know what that phone call is about. Does Adrien normally get phone calls?" Marinette asked, she couldn't remember when Adrien was called out before, he normally knew when he was needed inside school times.  
Unless it was changed, and it wasn't for extra curriculum activities.  
Marinette gave out a worried noise, and her fingers trembled against each other.  
Something which Alya noticed. "You alright, girl?" She asked.  
"I'm just worried…" Marinette started, but ended up squeaking in alarm when a hand came slamming down fast on her desk.  
"So you should be!" Chloé's voice rang out.  
Marinette slumped back, tired. "Oh, not again." She muttered.

"So, what's up, _Marinette_ , why are you spending so much time with my _Adrikins_?" She seethed at her.  
Marinette internally groaned.  
But Alya and Nino edged further away.  
They _really_ didn't want to receive Ladybug's wrath, should Marinette rightfully explode at this girl.  
"Are you going to answer, or has your status made you deaf!?" Chloé near on yelled.  
Nope.  
That's it.

Marinette gave out a perfect version of an angry growl, and stood up.  
Chloé looked taken aback that Marinette actually challenged her.  
The rest of the class however, shrunk back in alarm that their class rep was pissed.  
"Uh-oh," Alya whispered.  
"Do you think Adrien'll be back soon?" Nino whispered.  
Alya turned to him, incredulously. "Do you _want to start the next world war_?!" She hissed. "Seriously, Adrien coming back, will make this worse, remember how fiercely Chat protects Ladybug!? Only multiply is by like a million!" She hissed.  
Nino groaned, as if he remembered. "Either way, it's not gonna end well, Adrien or no Adrien." He noted.

"You should answer when someone above your status speaks to you, _Boulanger_!" Chloé demanded.  
The class hissed and ooh'd dangerously, slinking further away from a nuclear explosion countdown launch.  
Marinette just look taken aback that her being from a baker's family was thrown in her face. "Since when do I need to answer because I'm a baker?" Marinette hissed. "Who decided to roll over and make you queen?" She asked.  
Alya and Nino could see Ladybug coming through as she shifted her weight, getting more defensive, and literally ducked for cover.  
Chloé looked righteous. "Well, duh. Money. I'm the mayor's daughter, you're a baker's daughter. It's the natural way of things. You have lower status then me. So, I'm ordering _you_ to tell me why you've been taking up my Adrikin's time!" Chloé demanded.

Marinette doubled over and laughed, so hard that she ended up holding her sides.  
Everyone looked to each other in concern, while Chloé got angrier.  
" _You. Will. Answer. Me._ Paysan _!_ " Chloé screeched angrily.  
Marinette stood up. "Or what? What are you going to do?" Marinette asked, done playing pretty girl to this bitch.  
"For starters, I will erase your _existence_ from this school! I can _end_ your families so called _business_! That's what I can do, you filthy _Paysan_!" Chloé threatened, holding up her phone already on her father's number, just waiting to be pressed, her other hand flying through the air to slap Marinette.

The room stood shocked when Marinette was actually hit in the face, the slap noise sounding out hard and painful that they all flinched.  
But Marinette had not moved an inch, nor had she taken a step back, she just continued to glare at the girl who had hit her.  
"I will _end_ you." Chloé seethed, and readied her hand again.  
Before she could strike again, the classroom door slammed open, a blur running in to stand in-between the two girls, to literally slam his own hand against Chloé's hand, an angry guttural growl sounded out that came across as threatening, with his back protective against Marinette.  
Some recognised it was Adrien. Others who were closer saw it was Adrien, but he looked extremely angry, protective and threatening at the same time. But, to Alya and Nino, he was responding more like Chat Noir, than Adrien Agreste.  
" _That's enough Chloé_." Adrien hissed, throwing her hand away with enough force the girl needed to take a step back.  
Chloé stared at Adrien in shock and alarm, along with the majority of the classroom, while several people like Nino, Alya and Marinette were hoping to a favourable higher power Adrien wouldn't start a deadly cat fight.

"…Adrien…" Marinette called, placing one hand on his defensive shoulders.  
He quickly turned to her and folded himself to her, nuzzling into her neck. "Are you alright?" He whispered in concern, as he felt her arms wrap around him.  
"I'm fine. It didn't hurt that much." Marinette told him.  
Adrien gave out a hiss, and held her tighter. "I seriously can't let you out of my sight without you getting yourself hurt, huh?" He asked.  
Marinette gave a shrug. "Not as if I can't handle myself." She reminded him.  
"True, but I also know you can trip on air, so…" He said.  
She whacked him one. "Hey!" She called.  
He stood back. "It's true, and you know it."  
She sighed, but conceded.

Chloé looked from one to the other, as people came out from where they were hiding unsure whether or not they would need to dive back for cover again.  
"What is going on!" Chloé demanded.  
Adrien turned to glare at her. "You weren't allowed to do that in the first place, nor are you allowed to continue doing it, Chloé." He stated, his hands curling, like he had pseudo claws defensively.  
Chloé looked dumbfounded. "Do what? Talk?" She scoffed. "I'm allowed to do that, Adrikins!" She replied, folding her hands, pouting.  
He hissed in annoyance at her always present nickname for him. "I am referring to you hurting people. It's got to stop." He told her.  
Chloé scoffed. "Like I did anything wrong!" She said, defensively.  
He hissed. "Hitting people is wrong, Chloé!" He said, raising his voice slightly.  
Nino and Alya watched in concern as his stance changed to one they had seen in Chat, one where he was about to pounce, claws out protectively in rage.  
"Adrien." Marinette called, palming his hand.  
They watched as his stance completely changed, his hands loosened their theoretical claws, and looked at her. "Yes, Princess?" He asked, taking hold of her hand fully.  
Marinette shook her head, and gave out a sigh. "It's not worth it, _Minou_." She said.  
Adrien blinked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes fleeting up to the mark Chloé left on her.  
Marinette nodded, and everything violent and threatening about Adrien vanished, like an expelling of air went through him. "Alright, if you're sure." He told her, standing up fully.  
But not before turning back to Chloé one last time. "Chloé," He called. She sniffed, but looked to him. "I'm with Marinette." The class looked shocked, some high fived each other, and some money was to be exchanged later, while Chloé looked down right offended. "It was my choice and my choice alone, and I _expect_ _you_ to _respect_ _it_." He said dangerously.  
Chloé was mute, but she sat down in her sit numbly.  
The class gave out a sigh of relief, and sat back in their seats proper, just for their teacher to come into the room. Adrien turned his head to regard Marinette in concern, but she just gave a smile and a little nod.  
She would be alright.

The class watched with some amusement that once class was finished, Chloé bolted, with Sabrina quickly following behind her.  
Marinette finally gave out a sigh of relief, and slumped into her desk, and wrapped her arms around her head, tiredly.  
"Princess?" She heard Adrien calling.  
She lifted up her head slightly to see his electric green eyes looking at her in concern and worry.  
Perhaps, he had taken the earlier fight too far?  
She gave out another sigh. "I'm alright, _Minou_." She told him.  
His theoretical cat ears perked up, from their droopy position.  
"Truly?" He asked, hope laced in his voice.  
Marinette gave out a little nod. "It's okay." She told him.  
He nodded to her, happily.

Nino slung an arm around him. "So, dude, what was the phone call about?" He asked curiously, causing Marinette to sit back up and pay more attention.  
Adrien looked a little embarrassed, and his hand made its way to the back of his neck. "Apparently same phone numbers can't call each other." Adrien remarked.  
Nino and Alya looked to each other. "Um…?" They voiced.  
Adrien started to gather his possessions, seeing so, the group did as well.  
"It was my elder self." Adrien elaborated. "Ladybug wasn't with him at the time, so he couldn't ask her to call, and even so, with us being in class I would not have been allowed to answer anyway." He told them.  
Marinette was the first to understand. "Oh! Did you ask where she was?" She asked.  
Adrien shook his head, once he threw his bag over his head. "No, I was a bit more preoccupied with what he was telling me, sorry." He apologised.  
Marinette shook her head. "Don't worry. What did he need to tell you?" She asked, hopping down the last few stairs, to come up next to him as they walked.  
Adrien chuckled at her. "To tell us that they wanted to talk to us after school, they didn't want to do the meet up at school gates, it'll cause too much attention to do it twice. He said he needed to tell us some things that are important, and couldn't be told over the phone because we both needed to hear it." Adrien told her.  
Nino sighed. "There goes the afternoon movie idea." Nino grumbled.  
Adrien turned to him apologetically. "Sorry, man." He apologised.  
Nino waved him off. "Nah, man. We're cool." He turned to Alya. "Just us then?" He asked.  
Alya looked to Marinette who nodded, in turn she sighed. "You're lucky I just got a text from my mother saying I was free this afternoon." She grumbled.  
Nino punched the air. "Woo!" He celebrated.  
"Have fun, you two." Adrien commented.  
Alya glared at him playfully before waving them off.

Adrien and Marinette headed off towards the park that was across the road from Marinette's house.  
Adrien looked to her. "Are you sure you're okay about what happened earlier with Chloé?" He asked, still concerned.  
Marinette blinked at the fact he still held concern for her, before she broke out in a grateful smile. "I'm alright, but I'm glad you told me before not to worry about her." She told him, happily.  
"Yeah…?" Adrien prompted her.  
Marinette nodded, and looked pensive. "I know that _logically_ , she's the better one to be with you—" She gave up a hand to pause him, when she saw him become alarmed, and ready to jump to her defence. He pawed his mouth shut unhappily, and let her continue. "She has the same status as you, and she's probably more graceful and less clumsy then I could ever be—"  
"But—" Adrien literally pulled her off to stop her, looking extremely worried and concerned, placing both hands on her shoulders to try and stop her.  
But she was smiling. It made his head go to one side in confusion.  
" _But_ ," she continued, echoing him. "There is one thing she doesn't have." She told him, still smiling.  
Adrien blinked at her, trying to comprehend his Lady. "…And what is that, Princess?" He asked.  
"She's not me, and she's not your choice." Marinette told him, with finality.

Adrien stalled as her words comprehended in his mind.  
 _She understood_. His mind told him.  
He pulled her close, his arms going around her waist, and he could feel her returning the gesture.  
"You chose me, not her. And you knew what you were doing when you did it." Marinette told him, her voice a little muffled across his neck that made him shiver.  
She pulled back, and he let her, only to lean their foreheads together. "Though I may find you to be completely insane to choose me, but you did." She said, looking at him with her eyes into his.  
He blinked. "And why is that?" He asked softly.  
Marinette gave out a small chuckle. "I know there's a huge gap between you and me, _Minou_." When she paused he gave a little nudge to help her continue. "I'm not Chloé," She reminded.  
It was Adrien's turn to chuckle. "Believe me that's a good point." He told her.  
She smiled. "But I can never be on her level, Adrien. I'll need to work for the rest of my life, and even then I won't be on her level. She won't need to work a day in her life as long as her father is mayor." She told him truthfully.  
Adrien nuzzled into her forehead a little more. "…And this bothers you?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "No, I'm bothered it'll eventually bother you." Marinette told him, a little sadly.  
Adrien tightened his arms and brought her even closer. "It doesn't bother me, Mari. What _would_ bother me is if that you didn't like doing it." Adrien told her, closing his eyes, revelling in how close he was to her. "The way you live has never bothered me. I like your family and how you live. I would jump at the chance to live life like you do, and to be able to help you in any way I could. Believe me." He sighed against her.  
He opened his eyes, to see hers were shining. "Really?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Really." He repeated. "I like doing things myself and working for the things I want. It's one of the reasons I like being Chat Noir, the other is freedom. You have a lot of it, so do your parents. They get to choose what they bake, and they love doing it. They could easily set aside a day where they shut the doors and have a day off." Adrien rattled off happily being able to tell her this finally.  
She nuzzled into him further happily. "I'm glad."  
He gave her a chuckle. "I'd rather live a life like yours, over mine, Mari." He told her, bravely kissing her cheek.  
She pulled back and gave him an astonished blink, and watched him back track nervously, as he turned red. "You missed." She reported.  
He blinked at her, before her words crashed over him. "Are you…?" He questioned, hopefully he hadn't heard wrong.  
Marinette giggled, but nodded. Then watched the boy she still had in her arms, who still had his arms around her brighten up with the hugest smile she hadn't seen in a long time, before he swooped down and drew her up into a kiss.  
There were no fabled fireworks behind their eyelids. Only familiarity, and a sense of rightness.  
They brought themselves apart to breathe, only for Adrien to nuzzle into her neck.  
"Thank you, Princess." He told her softly.  
Not that he could see it, but she smiled at him, then brought up one hand to his hair, only to cart them through his locks as she petted him softly.  
"You really don't need to thank me, _Minou_." She told him.  
He pulled back, and smiled. "Felt like I had to."  
She tweaked his nose playfully. "Well, you don't." She told him.

" _You did WHAT_!?" They heard a female scream.  
They jumped apart, and looked across the park to see Elder-Adrien duck his head and Ladybug hovering near him, looking rather upset.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other, then rushed over.  
"Ow, Milady." Elder-Adrien mumbled, rubbing his head.  
"You knew I didn't want you doing that! My limit is zero! It's already over by two. I don't need it over anymore!" She told him frantically, holding her arms close.  
Elder-Adrien looked to her in concern. "I'm sorry, I should have told you what I was going to do." He said truthfully.  
She gave out a noise of concern. "…Did I hit you to hard?" She asked, her hands carting through his hair once she moved upwards in the air to see.  
"No, you're alright." He told her.  
She gave out an indecisive noise, which he knew to shut up at.  
But he saw that they had drawn in the youngers.

"There you are!" Elder-Adrien stated happily, as if his wife hadn't just whacked him one.  
"Um…?" Marinette asked, as Ladybug focused on one part of his head in particular.  
Ladybug sighed. "I didn't draw blood." She said in relief.  
Elder-Adrien smiled up to her. "I knew you didn't." He said happily.  
Ladybug glared at him. "Though, seriously. Don't ever do that again." She said sternly.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "Yes, _Ma Coccinelle_ ," He told her.  
"What's going on?" Adrien asked.  
Ladybug gave Elder-Adrien a glare, before settling her feet on the ground and was able to de-transform, seeing that no one else was around.  
Elder-Adrien cleared his throat, but looked to Adrien and Marinette. "I spent today trailing Daddy Dearest." He told them.  
They blinked and could very well now understand why Elder-Marinette was cross with him.  
Adrien looked concerned. "He didn't see you, did he?" He asked.  
Marinette looked worried.  
Elder-Adrien shook his head. "No. I've had a few more years on you, on how to avoid him seeing me." He told him.  
Adrien nodded. "Okay. But why call me at school?" He asked.  
Elder-Marinette looked to her husband. "You called him at school?" She asked, surprised.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "I needed to get them both here, before he went home." He told her.  
Both females blinked in alarm, while Adrien felt it creep up his spine. "Why." They all voiced.  
Elder-Adrien sighed. "He can't go home. It didn't work. He's noticed the book and that Pyaar is no longer in his safe." He said, with a note of finality.  
Adrien and Marinette looked to each other in alarm, while Elder-Marinette looked concerned.  
"Won't him not going home make him suspicious of him being the one that took them?" Elder-Marinette wondered.  
Elder-Adrien shook his head. "If he weren't his only suspect, sure, I would send him home, but I know what happens after Daddy Dearest trashes my room looking for something." Adrien looked alarmed at this. "It doesn't bring out anything good. He suspects Adrien of both taking the things from the safe, and being Chat." Elder-Adrien confirmed.  
Elder-Marinette paused, and blinked, then placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You never told me he went through your room." She said softly.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged. "Eh. Never really came up, I'd rather forget it. Made me stay less at home, though." He stated.  
Elder-Marinette sighed. "So that's why I started seeing you on my balcony." She muttered.

Adrien looked from one elder to the other. "So, I can't go home?" He asked, and Elder-Adrien nodded. "…Do I want to know what happens if I do?" He asked, Elder-Adrien raised his eyebrow at him. "…Right." He sighed.  
"So what do we do now?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Adrien sighed. "We might need to take out Papillon sooner rather than later. Or there might not be an Adrien to turn eighteen when the time comes." He told them.  
They reacted appropriately.  
Elder-Adrien sighed again. "I apologize that I sped this up by taking Pyaar." He told Adrien.  
Marinette took Adrien's hand in comfort. "When did this happen to you?" She asked, feeling Adrien squeeze back.  
Elder-Adrien looked thoughtful. "When did he trash my room the first time?" He asked, and she nodded. "I was perhaps sixteen, seventeen, maybe? We weren't able to find him until after I was eighteen, that's for sure." He said.  
Marinette stared. "So you had to live like that for years?" She asked, incredulously.  
Elder-Adrien blinked at her in confusion. " _Like that_? Did you forget that I didn't know Gabriel was Papillon then? I just learnt how to evade him, show face a little, make him see that I was home, then get the hell out of dodge when he got into moods." He stated.  
Elder-Marinette shook her head. "No, she knows you didn't know. What she meant is that you had to live a long time while looking over your shoulder to see if you were being hunted down." She elaborated for herself.  
Elder-Adrien blinked. "Oh. Well, then, yeah. I guess." He admitted. "Those years, I spent a lot of time at school, making use of homework and projects for excuses, it was the only thing that would allow me to stay in school for prolonged hours at a time. During the nights where I came home and he was in those moods, I made sure that before he either left or fell asleep to stay awake, but once he was, I was no longer at the house, nor was I Adrien. I made sure to get home before the sun rose, and made a point to show face if he were around, as well as to Nathalie, before going to school. Wash, rinse, repeat." He then looked to Adrien. "It's not something I would wish on myself again." He told them sadly.

Before anyone else could say anything, they watched as Elder-Adrien's expression changed, and he rushed into his wife to gather her up, nuzzle into, and made himself appear as small as he probably felt.  
Elder-Marinette blinked in surprise at how sudden she suddenly had her arms full of Agreste, before tucking her arms around him. "Oh, _mon amour_." She murmured to her husband, as she felt him heave oxygen in an attempt to not cry. One hand clasped around his back, her other carting through his hair in comfort. "You'll be alright." She told him comfortingly.  
"…Have I messed up, Mari? I didn't want to mess up. I wanted to make this right." They all heard him breathe in a murmur.  
Elder-Marinette looked down fondly at his head. "Not when you've tried to do the right thing, _Minou_. That can never be wrong." She told him.  
He nodded into her.  
"I wouldn't wish you to go through what I remember living side by side with you during those years again. You barely got any sleep, and you freaked over the tiniest thing. You always apologized for not wanting to leave after fights and patrols. You freaked whenever I left your eyesight, both as Marinette and as Ladybug. I was always glad to awake to find you sleeping in my room, or on the balcony, even though I always left the window unlocked for you. I always looked for you the nights you didn't come." Elder-Marinette told him, while rubbing circles into his back in comfort. "Had I known what you were going through, had I known of anything I could have done, I would have helped, _Minou_." She reminded.  
Elder-Adrien nodded, then pulled back to wipe his eyes. "I know." He said softly.

He cleared his throat. "What's done is done." He said.  
"It doesn't sound very fun." Remarked Adrien.  
Both the elders shook their heads.  
"But because this has happened sooner, and you're under age…I'm not sure what will happen to you." Elder-Adrien admitted. "For me, this happened after I was eighteen, so I was an adult by then." He told him.  
Adrien nodded. "I know. But at least I'll be able to sleep at night safely." He said.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "True." He stated, then looked as if he had a thought. "Here," He started, pulling at his collar and taking off one of the peacock pins. "Have this." He said, and held out the pin for Adrien to take.  
Adrien stared at it. "Why give it to me now?" He asked, holding it in his palm.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged. "When we tried to give back Nooroo and Pyaar. Nooroo flat out refused to go back, and negotiated to stay with Mari, while Wayzz said that Pyaar wanted to stay with me, even though she is dormant." Elder-Adrien explained.

Adrien looked at the pin questionably, even his Plagg came out and poked the pin, he looked up to his elder, who nodded, so he pinned it on the inside of his collar. "Why me, though?" He asked, as his kwami settled on his shoulder.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged. "Whenever Pyaar wakes up, I'll ask her." He stated.  
"Why is Pyaar dormant, though?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged again. "Wayzz said it was because there was an accident with her previous holder. Wayzz and Fuu didn't tell us much more, but we got the feeling that Pyaar blamed herself for whatever happened, and didn't want whatever happened, to happen again." Elder-Marinette explained.  
"But whatever the reason, Pyaar refuses to wake up, or even leave the pin. We've had her as long as we've had Nooroo, and not once have we seen her or spoken to her." Elder-Adrien told them.  
"But we have to keep her?" Adrien asked, touching his collar, in confusion.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "She requested to stay with you, for whatever reason. And I regard her as a second lucky charm. It's not much, but I think she helps." Elder-Adrien said, then sighed. "It's an answer we can only find out when she wakes up, and if she wants to." He reminded, and Adrien and Marinette nodded.

Tikki came out of Marinette's purse.  
"Marinette!" The pixie squeaked. Marinette blinked and looked to her kwami. "Your phone keeps going off!" She told.  
"Oh!" Marinette remarked, and pulled her phone out, once she unlocked it and read the messages she had missed, her face fell.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Adrien was the first to ask.  
"My parents are at a conference… I completely forgot…" She mumbled.  
Adrien blinked at her, while the elders looked to each other and looked like they passed silent messages.  
"Adrien," Elder-Adrien called, and he looked to him. "Have you told Nathalie that you have group homework to do tonight?" He asked.  
Adrien blinked, but shook his head. "We-We don't have…?" He started.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "Oh goodie, you've now got one. Call Nathalie." He ordered.  
Adrien blinked, but got out his phone.  
"Gimme." Elder-Marinette said decisively, taking up Adrien's phone before anyone could tell her otherwise, Adrien stared, while Elder-Adrien muffled his laughter as she unlocked his phone. "You seriously need to change your pin," She remarked, then was dialling Nathalie.  
They watched (Elder-Adrien had his hand over his mouth trying to stop his laughter coming out) as Elder-Marinette put on the sickly sweet persona when Nathalie picked up. "Hello, there Nathalie, this is Sabi! Adrien has a group task with my daughter that they _really_ need to complete for school tomorrow, so I'm calling just to make sure you know where he is, — no, he can stay if they don't finish it, does he need to be anywhere before school tomorrow? — No, that's fine, my daughter can walk him in, we don't live to far — sure you can," Elder-Marinette conversed. "Alright, he'll call you if he needs you, alright? Alright, bye!" She smiled and hung up the phone, only to give it back to Adrien. "Done." She stated, as he took the phone back.  
Once done, Elder-Adrien let loose his laugh as he finally doubled over, holding his sides.  
Elder-Marinette looked proud. "Alright, let's go home." She grasped both boys and dragged them towards the bakery, Marinette silently following.

Elder-Marinette pushed both youngers into the room, with her husband following her inside still snickering.  
Elder-Marinette walked through to the kitchen to check what the adults had left for their daughter. "Hmm…Well, that's no good…" She murmured.  
"What's up?" She heard her husband ask coming up from behind him.  
She glanced back to him. "Make sure they both have showers, and change clothes," She told him.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "Sure." He told her, then walked back to the two nervous children. "Come on," He told them, and beckoned them around the house.  
They watched silently that he went to the linen cupboard, and ruffled through the extra towels, only to hold one out to Adrien. "Here," he stated making sure Adrien took it, once he did he looked to them. "Marinette, off to your shower," Elder-Adrien offered, Marinette silently nodded and scampered off. "And you," Adrien stalled, "Come with me," He said, and walked off.

Adrien followed silently and nervously as they entered a part of the house he hadn't been in before, and recognised it was a bedroom, that most likely belonged to Marinette's parents'.  
"Um…" He called.  
Elder-Adrien looked around to him and smiled. "There's a shower room in there, give me your clothes once you're in and I'll put them through a wash cycle, they should be alright by tomorrow." He said as he went over to a hamper next to a pair of draws, only to open it and pull out clothing. "This'll tide you over for tonight. Draw strings." He said, handing them to Adrien.  
"Who's…?" Adrien asked.  
"Père has spare clothing that he doesn't use anymore, they're clean don't worry. Mari sometimes uses them in winter." Elder-Adrien soothed.  
Adrien nodded and took them into his arms along with the towel he already had and disappeared behind the door, only for his arm to reappear with his clothing soon after. "See you soon!" Elder-Adrien called, and walked away when he heard the shower going.  
He wandered into the laundry, putting his younger's clothes through a cleaning cycle, then walked back to his wife.

Elder-Marinette looked up after she hung up the phone, to see her husband awaiting instruction.  
"Sabine and Tom are alright us taking care of them, we have free reign what to feed them." She told him, and he nodded.  
"Not as if we're not trust worthy, _chéri_." Elder-Adrien replied.  
She nodded happily, and motioned to the fridge, and he went over to it.  
"How's Adrien?" She asked, as he opened the fridge.  
"He'll be fine, I gave him some old clothes Père doesn't use anymore, and put his things through the wash." He told her. "What do you want out?" He asked.  
Elder-Marinette nodded. "I think we'll start easy, for _apéritif_ , get out the nuts, olives and crackers." She said, as she searched the cupboards for drinks for her and Adrien, and something suitable for the children as well, her Tikki flying off and getting into the areas she couldn't reach.  
"Are we gonna have cheese?" Plagg asked, flying out from Elder-Adrien's collar.  
Elder-Marinette looked to him, and smiled. "Maybe you should look if we have any." She suggested.  
Plagg nodded eagerly. "Sure!" And zipped off to where he knew there should be cheese.  
Elder-Adrien gathered what he was instructed to, gathering the necessary plates and utensils. Sliding the nuts into one part of three-piece bowl he had gotten out, the crackers in the middle, and the olives in the other, with toothpicks speared into them for easy pick up, and placed them in the middle of the table, then turned to his wife who looked indecisive. "Mari?" He questioned.  
She turned to him. "Think it's too early in the year for mulled wine?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien gave out a chuckle as his shook his head. "It should be fine, Mari." He told her.  
She smiled and dashed off to get what she needed for her mulled wine.  
"What about what goes _with_ the mulled wine?" He asked, watching his wife bound around happily.  
"Pumpkin with bacon quiche for _l'entrée_ and beef stew for _le_ _dîner_!" She yelled from around the corner.  
"Alright!" He replied back happily, getting out what he needed for his part, he watched as Tikki helped get out what she could in the higher shelves, and knew that Plagg was finding every piece of cheese he could find, so he placed out a side board that Plagg was familiar with to put his hoard on.  
Elder-Marinette came back with two huge pots, and two baking pans, and they both got ready to fed themselves, their younger counterparts and their five kwami. Flitting around each other to gather ingredients, prepare them, and cook them like an age old dance they had perfected.

Adrien felt himself stall as he came out of Marinette's parents room, he stopped and stared at the lady in front of him, dressed ready for bed, with a little coat on her small frame. Marinette had also froze seeing Adrien in her father's old things.  
"Hey, um," He tried. "Older me gave me this to wear…" He tried getting his mouth around his tongue.  
Marinette tried restarting her brain. "Y-Yes! Of course!" She frowned. "Where did you put your clothes?" She asked curiously.  
"Uh, he put them through the wash…?" He asked.  
She giggled. "Fair enough." She said, then pointed to the kitchen. "Shall we see what they're up to?" She asked, and he nodded eagerly.  
They jumped in alarm when they heard the washing machine beep out.  
"I'll get it!" They heard Elder-Adrien call out happily, they split and held the walls as he came dashing around the corner at a speed that would have probably bowled them over.  
Seeing them, he laughed. "Sorry!" He called, as he dashed past them into the laundry happily.  
The blinked at him and watched as he gathered Adrien's washing only to place it into the dryer and press enough buttons that the machine beeped at him and started working.  
" _You know how to do washing?_ " Marinette asked in a hiss and Adrien gave her a disbelieved look, that read, _no, no he didn't. But he would_.  
"There," He slapped his hands together, he then looked back to them, looked about ready to say something, then stalled. "Plagg!" He yelled, looking out the hall. Seeing the younger Plagg jolt up, he shook his head. "No, not you." He added.  
His Plagg materialized out of the wall. "Here!" He called, cheekily offering a salute.  
"Where's all that cheese you found?" He asked, with a frown.  
"I put it on the cheese board! Mari saw me! Don't worry I know when not to eat it!" Plagg said, insulted.  
"Sure you do." He muttered, then looked back to the youngers and remembered what he was going to say. "Right! _Apéritif_ is on the table if you want to eat something before you do any homework you guys have! I forgot to ask earlier!" He said, his hands on his hips.  
Adrien brightened at the mention of food. "Sure!" He stated, just as happy.

They came into the kitchen, the TV was on some mundane news channel, Elder-Marinette was glaring at one pot, and Elder-Adrien walked over to the table to snag out a few crackers, while nibbling on one, he walked over to his wife, and gave one to her to eat manually.  
"It not submitting to your will, Mari?" He asked, referring to her glaring.  
She looked up to him and smile. "I just forgot how long it takes to make this from scratch." She told him, knowing that they were being watched.  
Elder-Adrien's Plagg was guarding his cheese board from the other Plagg. "You gotta wait!" He demanded, whacking the younger Plagg on the head.  
Adrien and Marinette watched on in silence, picking at the nuts and olives. They watched the butterfly and pixie float around the other pot passing the stirring utensil back and forth between them, flying off towards the fridge when Elder-Marinette changed pots, the butterfly dematerializing into the fridge, while the pixie was fixed on opening the actual door, together they apparently got it open in time for Elder-Adrien to reach in for the water jug, with Tikki floating off to a cupboard only to throw the glasses to Nooroo who gave them to Elder-Adrien.  
"Water?" He called.  
They nodded silently, seeing them nod he filled a glass for them each while Tikki closed the cupboard and Nooroo put the last glass down.  
Elder-Adrien gave them their glasses, then wandered back onto to pour himself a glass. "Mari? Want one?" He asked.  
"Sure!" She answered, moving from the pots to check on the quiche in the oven, seeing it was fine, she shut the door, and covered one of the pots, and wandered over to her husband to take her glass and sit down on the table, Elder-Adrien following, chuckling at the cat's hissing at each other, his defending and the other hungry.  
Elder-Marinette sighed as she sat down, then looked at the youngers while Adrien took out a few nuts and plopped them into his mouth. "Do you guys have homework?" She asked, and they nodded. "Well, from the looks of things you've got about an hour before _l'entrée_ are done, then about an hour before _dîner_ , then a little longer before I make dessert, and Plagg to give up his cheese. You should be able to get it done in time." She told them.  
Marinette and Adrien nodded. "Should be fine." Adrien said, chewing on a toothpick.  
Elder-Marinette eyed him. "Be careful not to slice your tongue open," She reminded softly.  
Adrien blinked at her, and slowly pulled the toothpick away.  
Elder-Adrien chuckled. "If you want we can call you in an hour's time for _l'entrée_?" He parlayed.  
Both teens nodded and dashed out the room.  
"Plagg!" Adrien called.  
Plagg gave out a hurt noise, but chased after his human.  
"There'll be some for you later!" The other Plagg called.  
Elder-Marinette fell into giggles once the teens were out the way, causing Adrien to look to her in confusion. "They're so cute. I can see why my parents fawned over us." She stated, it caused her husband to laugh.  
"They're so awkward." He admitted fondly.

The two teens and their kwami rushed into Marinette's room, and leant on the door they closed.  
Adrien sighed. "It's ironic that us as adults can parent better than my dad?" He breathed.  
Marinette breathed out a sigh. "It's weird." She commented.  
He looked to her warmly. "It's a nice weird though." He told her.  
She smiled at him. "I'm glad you think so." She said, then walked over to their bags, and looked back to him. "…Wanna help me with physics…?" She asked.  
He chuckled. "Sure." He answered while walking over to her.  
Unadmitted, but truthfully, they'd be good parents, and they weren't so worried about it like their counterparts were anymore.

Their hour was up, and Marinette got through her physics homework just by a hair when they heard Elder-Adrien call for them.  
" _Entrée_ is ready!" He called.  
Adrien turned to Marinette like an eager kitten on a lunch pad, awaiting signal to launch.  
"Alright _Chaton_ , let's go." Marinette told him, and he literally hauled her up and down the stairs.  
They were greeted with little pots of quiche. The prep before removed to make way for a punch bowl filled with a steamy cheerful looking mulled wine.  
If Adrien hadn't been raised like he had, he would have been drooling.  
They sat and looked to their elders, Adrien was already sitting, and Marinette was coming over from turning the oven off, and checking one last time that the stew was alright to be left in capable care of Nooroo and Tikki, who diligently watched over the stew, and stirred occasionally, passing the spoon from one kwami to the other.

Adrien felt like he had died and gone to heaven, he thought the quiche was good, he wasn't sure if there was going to be anything left of him after tasting the stew. Screw the Agreste chief, Marinette's cooking was better.  
He turned to his Marinette. "Can you make things like this?!" He asked, knowing he had his mouth near full, he had his hand over to cover his mouth, but he couldn't wait to ask her.  
They ignored that Elder-Adrien was snickering where he sat.  
Marinette blinked. "Um…yes? I live in a bakery, after all…?" She veered off when Adrien looked as if she had just given him the world on a silver platter.  
"You can cook this!" He remarked, holding up his fork, as if he needed clarity that, _yes_ , even his Marinette could cook this good.  
Marinette looked embarrassed. "Well…not as good…but I can cook on this scale…" She mumbled.  
Adrien looked confused.  
Elder-Marinette laughed, and nudged him. "She's being modest. She's left on her own when her parents go to conventions and conferences." She told him, and he lit up again.  
Of course Marinette would be modest.  
Marinette looked embarrassed. "S'not as if I could replicate _this_ , though." She mumbled. " _You_ had help from like three kwami and a _husband_ …" She continued in a low voice.  
Elder-Marinette stared at her, then laughed. "That's mean, Mari. Adrien had to start somewhere, even now he's always wanting to help," both males nodded. "And the kwami help when they can, yes, but they had to start somewhere to. It started with you." She replied.  
Marinette went red, but nodded.  
Elder-Adrien put his fork down, looking at the youngers. "At the start, it'll feel like you're doing all the work, Marinette, but believe me, I found it worth it. No more chief food. Your food is much tastier." He told her.  
Adrien stared. "I just thought of that!" He stated, almost looking ready to bounce up and down in his chair.  
The elders laughed. "Work for it." Elder-Marinette teased.  
But he took it at face value and nodded. "I will!" He answered honestly.  
"It's…It's not good enough to replace a chief!" Marinette back pedalled.  
Both males looked to her, incredulously. " _YES IT IS_!" They near on yelled.  
Elder-Marinette glanced at Marinette. "Best to say it is, sweetie, they won't say no. _Ever_." She advised, helpfully, causing Marinette to mentally moan.

What was that metaphor, about if you feed a stray cat, it'll keep coming back? Marinette just had a feeling she'd picked up her black stray.  
Marinette mentally blanched at Adrien's reaction when he was presented with a pot-set cherry, peach and plum _clafoutis_ alongside pot-set _crème brûlée_ , he looked like he had almost melted into his seat and into the carpet, while trying to politely not drool (which the Elder-Adrien did anyway).  
She had definitely picked up her stray.  
And if she really thought about it, she _really_ didn't care.

* * *

 _A/N: Head over to this chapter on AOE to see pictures of food!_


	5. Part V

**Chapter summary:** Midnight talks. Sharing beds. Wakey wakey breakfast shoved down your throat. Adrien can't make _tartines_ it looks like _The Hunger Games_ instead. School time talks. Elders are sneaky. Akuma attack is some kind of bovine that hates cats. Chat ran up a tree then into a sewer drain. Send help. Oh look, plot. I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES!

* * *

 _We found a reason to climb higher, breaking the mould just to inspire: with all of our stars in line, knowing there's no time to waste. Now, hold on, we're breaking new ground: and suddenly I don't feel so alone, 'cause this is home. I want to take the first step that seems to far, then we'll get the chance to find out who we are. If it rains, it pours, but we'll keep pressing through. Nothing feels impossible with you. And I promise you, when we've got no clue I will do whatever it takes just to cheer you on. You're a glimpse of hope in miles of strife. I don't want to stand alone anymore.  
\- Aviators_

Part V:

Adrien looked from the chaise he was trying to sleep on up to the loft where Marinette was, she hadn't made a sound in the last few hours, so he assumed she was asleep. He would give his left arm to be able to sleep next to her, it might help.  
He gave a sigh and got up, checking his phone and noted it was past midnight, and mentally groaned, making sure he made no noise, and Plagg was tucked back into his pocket (who knew when akuma would attack), but he tried to make sure Plagg slept at least.  
He made sure to close the trap door quietly, he was sure she wouldn't mind him getting a glass of water.  
"Adrien?" A voice called, making him flinch and freeze and he looked down to see his elder self at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at him. "You alright?" He asked, quietly.  
Adrien blinked back. "Um…Couldn't sleep…" He offered.  
Elder-Adrien looked understanding. "Ah. Water?" He asked, moving over to the kitchen.  
Adrien nodded, but then realised his elder-self had his back turned. "Um. Yes, please." He amended.  
Elder-Adrien looked over his shoulder and gave a smile, before looking back to the cupboards and went about getting two glasses out.

Adrien walked down the stairs quietly, knowing that possibly two females were still asleep somewhere in the house, as Elder-Adrien fixed up the glasses of water.  
"Here," Elder-Adrien noted softly, giving over a full glass.  
"Thanks." Adrien thanked, and looked around the house curiously.  
It was noted on Elder-Adrien. "You haven't been here much, have you?" He asked, curiously.  
Adrien looked back to him, and shook his head. "These last few days have been the longest I've stayed here." He replied truthfully.  
Elder-Adrien looked as if he was thinking. "Gamer tournament?" He asked.  
Adrien lit up, and nodded. "That would have been the longest, besides now. I keep Marinette's charm with me, though." Adrien said, pointing upstairs to where his things were kept besides the chaise.  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "I keep hers too," He told, unnecessarily, Adrien remembered seeing the charm every time he saw the Elder Chat because he had it on his belt.  
"How did you get it on your belt as Chat?" He asked, curiously.  
Elder-Adrien chuckled and moved off to the lounge to sit down, stifling a yawn, and Adrien followed obediently. Elder-Adrien motioned to the couch, so Adrien sat down, still ingrained in him in how he was brought up.  
"I was able to attach it to my belt when I gave it to Plagg, quite by mistake, mind you. Plagg warned me it might get stuck on as Chat, but there was a fight going on, and I really didn't listen when there was a tsunami wave coming in for me. So, it's on my belt now." Elder-Adrien told, with a little smile. "I guess it can hold a little extra power, but it mainly acts as an actual lucky charm, alongside Pyaar." He mentioned.  
Adrien looked excited, as much as he could when he felt the entire world on his shoulders. "So I just give it to Plagg, and it'll appear on my belt?" He asked.  
Elder-Adrien gave out a small and quiet chuckle. "Yeah. You might wanna discuss it with your Plagg first so he doesn't freak out, and bait him a lot with cheese." He told him.  
Adrien nodded.

Elder-Adrien stood up and took both empty glasses to the sink.  
"When did you learn to cook?" Adrien asked as he did.  
"My lessons started after I learnt who Mari was, so you'll have a few years' head start against me. It started out that I would come over the days and nights when her parents went out for conferences and conventions, and I learnt from her and helped as much as I could. I'm still getting the hang of making _déjeuner_ , I can't seem to get _tartines_ right. Everything else, I'm good at, _tartines_ as simple as they are, I can't seem to get right. Mari laughs at me all the time." Elder-Adrien commented, coming back over to the lounge and collapsing on it, nearly sending Adrien flying off it. "Sorry," He apologised seeing that he nearly sent the kid flying.  
Adrien waved it off happily.

"Adrien…?" Came a smaller voice, and they both looked to the stairs, to see Marinette standing there, rubbing her eyes.  
"Sorry, Princess, did I wake you?" Adrien asked, getting up from the lounge and walking to the stairs, hugely aware that in her half asleep state she could probably fall.  
Marinette sleepily shook her head as she walked down, Adrien quickly taking hold of her in awareness once she came in closer, (and because he wanted to).  
She sleepily rested her head against his chest for a second. "Woke up, and you weren't there." She admitted tiredly.  
When she lifted herself from him, he walked her over to the lounge and sat her down, sitting down once she was situated.  
Elder-Adrien had his nose crinkled in adoration.  
"Oh…!" She gasped, seeing him, and he waved politely. "What are you doing up?" She asked curiously.  
He chuckled. "Well, I went to the bathroom, and came back to Mari hogging the bed, so… I know when to choose my battles, and _that one_ isn't one." Elder-Adrien stated happily.  
The youngers stared. "…Oops?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged good naturedly. "It's fine, if she can get comfortable then its fine, she's the one pregnant. Some nights she can't get comfortable at all." He reminded.  
"Oh," Both breathed.  
No wonder he was so good natured about it.  
"And normally there is an extra bed," He started. "But we're in said extra bed. So," He shrugged again.  
Noting that Marinette gave out a grumble yawn, he got up to the kitchen only to come back with another glass of water for her.

Adrien blinked, but looked reminded. "So, why aren't you good at _déjeuner_?" He asked.  
Marinette blinked in confusion, but Elder-Adrien went, "Ah! Right." Seeing her confusion, he elaborated. "Adrien is asking how long I've been practicing cooking." He told her, and she understood.  
Elder-Adrien looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm not good at it because it's normally Mari's thing to do. She's the one up at dawn, bakers' daughter. But I'm getting there." He added in an afterthought, as if he needed to clarify he was trying. "But lately she hasn't been able to do everything, especially on nights before when she's been restless. So, as long as she doesn't get cravings for _tartines_ , I'm good." He finished proudly.  
"How can you not get how to do _tartines_?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Adrien lit up, and pointed to her. "There's the million-dollar question!" He remarked, as if in that second he could see his wife in her younger self more clearly than most times. "If I had a dollar for every time my wife asked me that, we could retire happily without caring about using my money." He stated, still lit up happily.  
This caused the children to frown. "Your money?" They echoed.  
This caused Elder-Adrien to deflate. "Ah. Yeah. I kinda don't like using the money Gabriel gives me. So, I try not to use it. Don't want to." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the chair with a pout.  
"Well, that makes sense." Marinette replied helpfully. Adrien could very well understand that particular sentiment.  
Hearing them agree with him he smiled at them.

Elder-Adrien looked from one younger face to the other, and noted that they both looked tired.  
"You think you'll be alright, now, Adrien?" He asked, well aware they had school tomorrow.  
Marinette looked sleepily confused, but Adrien nodded.  
"Thanks for the water." He thanked, and Elder-Adrien nodded softly.  
"Of you go, then. I'll see you in the morning." He remarked.  
They got up and made their way up the stairs. "Oh, before I forget…" Elder-Adrien started, they looked back down at him, as he was now by the stairs. "If you hear someone throwing up at three in the morning, it'll be Mari, not an akuma attack, so you two don't need to worry if you hear her." He told them.  
The other day she wasn't sick, but he'd warn them just in case.  
They blinked at him, but nodded, and disappeared back up the hutch, and closed the trap door behind them.

Adrien watched as Marinette made her way to her loft stairs.  
"…Marinette…?" He questioned, looking fidgety and nervous.  
She looked to him. "Yes, _Chaton_?" She asked.  
"Um…Could I…Could I sleep next to you…?" He asked, his nervous fidget with his hands was back.  
She blinked at him, in sleepy non-understanding.  
He would need to elaborate. "It's just that…I don't want to be alone…" He tried. "If…If you don't want to, you-you don't have to… it's alright… I won't blame you —I just—I…" He squeezed his eyes shut.  
It was too much to ask for.  
His eyes flew back open in shock when he felt himself being hugged.  
"It's alright, _Minou_ ," She told him, holding him tighter. "You can." She told him, then grasping his hand she led him to the stair case, and went up first, he blinked up at her. "Come on; There's still a few hours left before school." She reminded.  
Adrien nodded and climbed up the stairs, and looked to her nervously. "Which side…?" He asked.  
He had never slept next to anyone, but he knew the mechanics of doing such. Sharing was a requirement.  
She blinked. "Um…Have you slept in an elevated bed before?" She asked. He shook his head. "Alright, take the wall. I don't want you miraculously falling out." She told him, tiredly.  
He nodded, in no mood to fight, or elaborate. He pawed over the bed to the wall, not before carefully taking out Plagg so he couldn't get squashed and placed him next to Tikki then balled up as small as he could get. He didn't want to take space away from her.  
She looked at him. " _Minou_ …" She breathed, lying down on her side, she palmed him, and he looked at her. "Come here, Silly _Chaton_." She remarked, grasping his arms and pulling.  
Before either knew what had happened, they were in each other's arms, covers up to their necks, fast asleep comfortably and for the first time in a long time for Adrien, he finally felt safe.

.

Adrien woke up to hear his wife quickly getting out of bed, gathering his senses, he quickly rushed after her just as she bent over the toilet he gathered her hair out the way, and rubbed her back.  
She groaned as her legs shook, feeling her tremors, he made sure to wind his hand over her waist to gently take hold of her in case she lost her footing.  
"I checked before we came here about morning sickness, and I swear its normal. But holy damn, are you okay?" He asked, nervous and worried, as she bent over again and coughed.  
"I'll be fine, _Minou_." She gasped, eternally grateful that he wanted to be a part of this, and had taken a lot of her weight, because she was sure had he not, she would be on the floor.  
That had happened once, and Adrien had freaked out over it so much she found herself in the family doctor's in under an hour, with him not taking fuss.  
"Are you sure…?" He asked, and she could hear the worry in his tone.  
Feeling her stomach settle, she nodded, and he led her to the sink, where she grasped a cup and filled it with water to gargle. He left her there for a second to flush the toilet, then he was back at her side again. Ever the worry wart.  
"It's fine, Adrien. It's normal, like you found out. It differs from woman to woman. But its natural." She reminded.  
He sighed. "I know. I just wish I could do more." He told her.  
She smiled at him. "You can take more shifts once the little vomit is born." She reminded.  
He nodded. "Right."

Adrien lit up. "Oh yeah. Had a midnight conversation with the children. Adrien couldn't go to sleep, Marinette wandered out when she realised he wasn't there." He told her, to try and get her mind of being sick.  
She looked to him. "Yeah?"  
He nodded. "If we go and wake them, most likely we'll find them in the same bed." He noted.  
"Naw," She noted, then took another mouth full of water to gargle again, then spat it out. "Marinette most likely freaked out when she didn't see him, you know?" She asked.  
Adrien nodded. "I know the feeling." He told her, patting her back. "So," He straightened out. "What's for breakfast, Milady?" He asked.  
She smiled at him and let him lead the way to the kitchen.

.

Adrien woke up in stages.  
He was feeling something that he couldn't put his finger on, but it was unfamiliar but extremely welcomed.  
He curled up more against whatever he had his arms around…  
Hang on, what.  
That was new.  
Adrien had his head on his pillow, and he only owned one of those.  
He really should own more.  
So…if his head was on his pillow…what was he hugging…?  
Adrien opened his eyes a little getting used to the sun, that was in the wrong position for his bed.  
He blurrily noted that his room was a lot pinker then what it was before.  
Pink.  
This room was pink.

His eyes opened wide, and he saw that he was indeed hugging Marinette.  
Marinette who was asleep.  
Marinette who was actually hugging him in return.  
Oh gods in heaven, he swear he has just died.  
So, this is what heaven felt like.  
He stared at her in awe as she slept unawares.  
He'll deal with whatever brought him here later, for the moment he just felt warm, and like nothing bad could go wrong whenever he was next to her. He closed his eyes in bliss and settled back next to her happily to be where he was.  
This…. this was what home should feel like.  
And he would follow it anywhere.  
He would follow _Marinette_ anywhere.  
Would trade much of his life if he could just stay with her.  
He settled more so against her warmly; if he woke up to this feeling for the rest of his life he could handle whatever life could throw at him, just as long as Marinette stayed where she was, next to him, for the rest of his life.  
Marinette was warm. Marinette was safe. Just one more reason to never leave this girl.  
With that last thought, he burrowed down into her and fell back asleep happily.

Marinette jolted when her alarm went off, so much she groaned and dug back into whatever pillow she had managed to throw her arms around.  
Her pillow moved with her.  
Well, that was odd. She didn't have a pillow that breathed.  
Marinette's eyes popped open when she realised her "pillow" breathed.  
And her eyes were greeted with a Grumbling-Waking-Up- _Adrien_ - _Agreste_.  
She recalled her last conversation with Adrien (be that a few hours ago), and she watched him shake his head a little, tighten his grip on her as he tried to grasp his sleep that was becoming more and more elusive as Marinette's alarm blared in his ear. She blinked sleepily at his blonde head: he wanted to, no, had _pleaded_ with her to stay next to her.  
She blurrily watched him for a few seconds longer.  
"…Mari…" He mumbled sleepily. "Alarm…" He tried, and made a small gesture to her phone going off in her alcove. She reached up over to her phone, noting that the kwami's had flown out the way, probably as soon as the blasted thing had torn their sleep away from them all. Tikki was rubbing her eye, while Plagg was glaring daggers at the phone.  
While Marinette was settling her phone, Adrien slid to sit up, rubbing his eyes, a little confused.  
"…Warm…" He mumbled, still not with it.  
Marinette looked to him, as he yawned cutely (in her mind, anyway).  
"Warm?" She asked, stretching.  
"You're warm." He mumbled, switching eyes to rub tiredly.  
Marinette blinked at him. "…That's…good…?" She asked in confusion.  
He nodded. "Warm and safe." He continued to mumble in his half asleep state.  
"I guess that's good." She shrugged. "We better get down stairs, _Minou_." She told him.  
Adrien nodded and followed her down, absentmindedly collecting Plagg and his charged phone on his way out, hissing at Plagg's comment for cheese.

Adrien woke up further with an alarmed jolt when Elder-Marinette charged at him and forced a cookie into his mouth.  
"Wa', tha'?" He muffled around the cookie he barely didn't choke on.  
"Wakey, wakey!" She called as she rushed off back to the kitchen.  
"I guess that's one way to do it." Marinette giggled, causing Adrien to glare at her.  
Once Adrien was able to actually eat the cookie, he at once realised the fuss his elder had at having them in the morning, aside from it being stuffed down his throat, he could get extremely used to eating them as the first thing in the morning. It went against so much of Nathalie's dietary report, that he almost did a jig in spite of his father.

They came into the kitchen to see Elder-Adrien shutting the fridge door.  
"No, Plagg, for the last time, cheese isn't a suitable human breakfast." He was sighing to his kwami who was holding up a slice of camembert. The black ball of disaster almost looked sad. "I know you're being helpful, but you like your cheese anytime, us humans just can't have cheese, and only cheese all the time." He explained, patting his Plagg's head affectionately.  
Adrien's Plagg who was sitting on his shoulder looked to his human. "Wait, you humans can't just eat cheese all the time?" He looked outraged.  
Adrien shook his head. "We can't, but look at it this way: more cheese for you." He told him.  
Plagg almost looked stricken by the thought that his human couldn't just eat cheese all the time. At least every time his human had denied his offering (and sometimes when he did) made much more sense now.  
"Huh." Plagg murmured thoughtfully.  
Elder-Adrien looked to them brightly. "Well, there you guys are! I was about to come get you in case you both slept through Marinette's alarm," He caught his wife's glare. "What! We did it all the time!" He reminded in defence, causing her to shrug, and he to look back to the children. "Mari's making _tartines_ , just to spite me— _I mean_ in an another attempt to teach me." He corrected quickly seeing Elder-Marinette's glare return. "Which failed. You'll be eating hers." He told Adrien specifically, he knew Marinette could hold her on.

Marinette watched in utter dismay as even her Adrien couldn't put together a _tartine_ , without it somehow exploding on him once he tried to make his own seeing how it looked simple when Elder-Marinette made one for Elder-Adrien, who just shrugged sadly seeing him attempt to make one.  
"How. _How is this_ _ **simple?!**_ " He ended up growling at his piece of nuclear waste of a _tartine_ on his plate. It. Was. Just. FANCY. BREAD. _**It was meant to be simple**_ **.**  
He glared at his waste land with utter contempt and his Marinette took pity on him, switching out his plate for hers.  
"Try this," she placated calmly, knowing now to never give Adrien _tartines_ to make himself, unless she wanted to know what a dystopian future would look like.

The elders got them ready for school, (Elder-Adrien fetching Adrien's clothes for him so he could actually leave) after locking up the bakery.  
"What are you guys gonna do?" Marinette asked curiously.  
Elder-Adrien shrugged. "Probably patrol. Maybe keep an eye out for akumas?" He asked, looking to his wife.  
Elder-Marinette nodded. "We'll do that. Though if there is an akuma attack, you guys will probably still need to show up." She reminded them.  
They nodded, and with that the elders sent them off to school then transformed themselves to patrol the city they loved.

School, in short was boring, for the most part.  
Chloé glared daggers at Marinette, and Adrien spared no expense in glaring at his former childhood friend.  
"So what's new?" Alya asked, sliding up next to Marinette who was sitting in her class seat with Adrien side on in his seat, Nino now sitting next to him.  
"Adrien can't make _tartines_." She giggled, she was still finding this extremely hilarious.  
Adrien actually groaned. "Why do we need to keep bringing this up!" He said, hanging his head.  
Marinette giggled. "Because it's simple." She told him.  
Adrien pouted. "It really isn't." He replied.  
Alya and Nino were looking between their friends, then to each other and shrugged.  
Marinette was still giggling. "It really is. But now I know, if I ever have a need to know what a dystopian future might look like, all I need to do is get you to try making one." She told him, happily.  
Adrien flopped his hands onto his chair railing, then folding his head onto them. "So not far." He pouted.  
"Alya…!" Rose started, as she and Juleka came up to them.  
"Hey, Rose! Hey Juleka!" Alya greeted back.  
"We heard that there looks like there's two Ladybugs and Chat Noirs!" Rose exclaimed.  
Both Marinette and Adrien froze, Nino looked alarmed, and Alya paled a little when she noticed other ears such as Chloé's perk up to listen.  
"Is it an akuma? We've seen two Ladybugs before!" Rose continued, unaware of the panic she was causing.  
Her mentioning the two Ladybugs caused Alix to huff, and mumble her apologies again.  
"Have you been able to talk to them?" Rose barrelled on.  
Alya blinked and then laughed. "I've talked to them, yeah!" She started, both Adrien and Marinette saw the little hand wave to signal she was taking care of it.

The classroom gasped in excitement, while some like Chloé, pretended not to be interested.  
"What did they say? Where are they from? Is it because of an akuma?!" Rose was the first in asking.  
"Like usual, they didn't say much, I _think_ an akuma sent them here from wherever they're from, so they're probably waiting it out until that particular akuma shows itself." Alya commented, doing damage control easy.  
"But it wasn't on your blog." Chloé was the one to huff out, many shocked to agree with her.  
Alya laughed. "And you expect me to post this? There are some things they did mention that I would have an extremely bad time if it got onto my blog. I'm not one to wrong superheroes when they've asked me not to!" Alya exclaimed. "Do _you_ want to be on the bad side of one? I _could_ go ask Lila about that. That I did get permission to post." Alya continued, noting Marinette's groan of disdain.  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked.  
"Ladybug or Chat Noir must follow my blog because either of them saw it or both, because Ladybug took a disliking to Lila saying they were best friends when the girl actually had never seen her before." Alya mentioned, internally gleeful to finally get that out.  
There was an outraged shocked gasp from around the classroom.  
"What do you mean Ladybug doesn't know Lila?! Lila knows everyone!" An equally outraged Chloé remarked, as huffily as everyone else.  
Alya looked amazed that Chloé was still in on this class discussion that wasn't even about her.  
Alya then looked sneaky as she took out her phone. "Here," She started, and turned her phone on.

It was a video recording of an interview neither Marinette or Adrien knew of, because it actually featured Elder-Ladybug.  
 _"Hey, here! Ma'am! Ma'am!"_ Alya had called.  
They watched as Ladybug flinched but turned to her politely, her eyes lighting up when she recognised Alya.  
 _"Wow, you look young! This still a time when you upload to your blog?"_ She asked.  
They all heard that Alya flipped that she remembered her. _"Yes!"_ She near on screamed.  
This caused Marinette and Adrien to chuckle at their friend.  
And it caused Ladybug to laugh into her hand. _"I really should remember your name by now, Al…Alya, yeah?_ Ladyblog _."_ Ladybug pretended.  
The camera wobbled as if Alya was nodding. _"Yep! That's me!"_ She stated happily, causing Ladybug to smile at her.  
 _"Hey, LB!"_ A male voice called and an Elder-Chat came poling down from elsewhere. _"There needs to be—"_ He stalled seeing Alya. _"Oh hey! It's Alya, dang you guys are young. I keep forgetting!"_ Chat prattled away, causing Adrien to mentally groan at himself.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes at him affectionately, while Alya freaked out. _"Oh my god, he remembers me to!"_ She breathed frantically.  
 _"Hold up, Alya. There needs to be what, Chat?"_ Ladybug asked.  
Chat blinked, then shook his head. _"Damage control. People are asking about Volpina."_ He told her.  
They watched as Ladybug rolled her eyes. _"Ugh. We're gonna have to talk to ourselves and remind them."_ She muttered, but it was caught on camera anyway.

Alya gasped. _"Which reminds me!"_ She started, causing the two elders to blink. _"Do you know Volpina personally? Like, does she save the day with you guys where you're from?"_ Alya prattled on.  
Ladybug blinked, while Chat looked to her in wary. _"Uh. No? Volpina was a akumatized victim of Papillon, you guys need to understand that. You all need to understand that we don't personally know, or have met the person who was akumatized as Volpina before now. Is that understood?"_ Ladybug asked sternly.  
 _"Yes, Ma'am,"_ Alya replied (fake) nervously.  
Before Ladybug could reply, Chat was chuckling. _"Seriously, don't call her Ma'am, she'll end you."_ He said, then caught his partner's glare. _"What! You will! I called you that once, and you threw me off a building! Again!"_ He retorted.  
This caused the class the laugh.  
 _"That was because it was you,_ Minou _."_ Ladybug replied, causing him to cross his arms when she winked at him, but she turned back to Alya. _"Though, seriously, you don't need to call me that."_ Ladybug reminded.  
 _"Sure thing!"_ Alya noted, happily. _"Anything else I can know? Like—"_ Alya was cut off from whatever she wanted to say when Chat gave her a stern glare, that made everyone want to draw in their theoretical tails between their legs.  
 _"Sure, ask away, but if it makes its way onto the_ Ladyblog, _then I'd have to break your phone."_ He said pleasantly with a touch of venom.  
 _"Sorry, sorry!"_ Alya quickly amended.  
In the background you could hear a bell tolling, and Ladybug looked to Alya quiz-ably. _"Uh, shouldn't you be heading to school…?"_ She asked.  
 _"Yikes!"_ Alya noted and the video ended.

"See!" Actual-Alya near on shouted, causing them all to jump in their seats, or from where they had crowded around.  
"When did you get this?" Marinette asked curiously.  
"Just this morning, that was the hour bell you heard in the background." Alya told her.  
"Oh," Many said, it would be why they hadn't seen it: the video was probably still being processed if it was only recent, because when she had taken it wasn't a live feed.  
Chloé huffed. "That means that Lila brat is a lying little know it all." She hissed.  
Marinette and Adrien looked to each other, and then understood what their elders had done.  
Before anyone else could say anything, their teacher came in and class was demanded to start.

Even if class was a drag, it was soon cut short by a huge explosion that caused many to fall out of their seats, and their teacher to scramble for something to hold onto.  
"What was that!" She screeched in alarm while many of the students had gotten up to the bay windows to see the pile smoke skirting across Paris's skyline.  
"It's coming this way!" Chloé screeched seeing the pile of smoke coming straight for their class.  
They ran away from the window, when a black mass flew towards them. They ducked when the glass shattered and a black mass of Elder-Chat came through it at an extremely fast rate, and collided with the far wall of the classroom.  
"Dude!" Nino was the first to exclaim.  
" _Merde_." The man hissed, getting himself back up, then stalled seeing the children. "Whoops." He then looked to the surprised teacher. "Get your children out of here!" He near on yelled, before vaulting back through the broken glass towards whatever threw him half way across Paris.  
"R-Right! Everyone, you need to leave! Don't forget to read chapter eight!" She shouted, the students were already through the door before she finished screaming at them to leave.

"What do you think that was!" Adrien shouted as they ran out of school.  
"I don't know! But we're gonna find out!" Marinette shouted back, she then rounded on Nino and Alya. "For once, can you please stay out of danger?!" She asked then.  
Alya stalled in her retort seeing how worried both her friends were. "…Promise to give me an exclusive after it, and I'll stay behind." She grouched.  
Marinette lit up, eyes shining with tears, launched herself to hug her friend. "You got it!" She yelped, before tearing herself away and running off with Adrien.  
"Cover for us!" Adrien yelled.

They followed the trail of devastation to find their elder selves battling what looked like a humanoid crossed with some kind of bovine that had it in for Chat.  
"This is so animal abuse." Ladybug muttered, seeing Elder-Ladybug fly out the way last second of a charge and Elder-Chat run up a tree in alarm.  
"What the hell!" Elder-Chat yelled as the akuma turned tail and rammed the tree he flew up.  
"You shouldn't have pissed him off!" Elder-Ladybug yelled as Chat literally dug his claws into the wood of the tree to keep himself from falling out.  
Elder-Chat turned to glare at her. "I wasn't about to let it ram you!" He declared.  
"True, but you got thrown half way across Paris," She mentioned.  
"Oh _sure_ , it's fine when _you_ do it, but totally _not fine_ when someone _else_ does it!" Elder-Chat ranted back.  
Elder-Ladybug just rolled her eyes. "Just hold your whiskers." She told him.  
"Do I want to know?" Ladybug asked, ignoring the fact that her Chat Noir had taken up hiding behind her.  
Elder-Ladybug sighed. "No. We don't get it either." She then threw up her yo-yo for her lucky charm, seeing that it was a replica of Chat Noir she threw it in the opposite direction, and the akuma chased after it.  
But in the meantime something flew of the akuma as it ran off.  
Elder-Ladybug saw it race towards the open sewer vent. " _Minou_!" She freaked, realising the object they needed and that it was small enough to go into the vent to never be seen again.  
Elder-Chat quickly realised what was going on, and in a flash of green light stood no man, but a diving little black cat that dived after the object, and subsequently let out a disgruntled mewl when he obviously found water inside the sewer vent.  
Elder-Ladybug threw her cage at the akuma to stall it, once it was caged her focus was on the sewer vent. " _Minou_!" She yelled freaking out in concern.

The youngers stood idle agape in awe.  
"You…just turned into a cat." Ladybug breathed, watching Elder-Ladybug flutter frantically at the opening, hoping for her partner to come back out.  
"That was awesome." He told her excitedly, ignoring the bellows of the caged bovine.  
" _Minou_ …" She worried frantically, pulling out her yo-yo to track him, seeing that he hadn't moved, she flipped her yo-yo around and flung it down the vent hoping to catch her Chat. Feeling it being tugged on, she slowly yanked the line back out, revealing a disgruntled yet very wet black kitten, who yowled at her, his mouth full proudly.  
Elder-Ladybug smiled gratefully and held out her hand for the kitten to drop the object, once he did she threw it at Ladybug. "Go fetch the lucky charm," She told her.  
Ladybug nodded, and rushed off to find the Chat Noir replica she had seen get chased after, while Elder-Ladybug changed back, causing the kitten to mewl at her in concern, and her Tikki to warp exhaustedly back into her purse.  
Marinette got up with her kitten in her arms.  
"When did that happen?" Chat asked, curious.  
Marinette shook her head. "Not sure, he always avoids telling me," she affectionately tugged his ears, and he swatted her hand playfully. "He rarely changes because he has no control over how long he stays changed for." She told him as Ladybug broke the object and cleansed the butterfly.  
With the cage disappearing, the akuma turned back into a civilian Ladybug walked over to them. "Aw, he's cute." She noted even the Miraculous Cure made him fluffy and dry.  
The kitten gave out a displeased yowl, as if he didn't like being called cute.  
Marinette patted his head. "She's right, you know." She remarked.  
He patted her arm in annoyance.

Elder-Marinette placed her kitten down onto the table top, in her family bakery, and looked to the children, who noticed that the black kitten had a green collar, with a familiar bell with a familiar green paw print on it, next to a familiar dangling lucky charm.  
"You don't need to go back to school?" She asked.  
They shook their heads. "Kinda happens when there is an akuma attack," Marinette observed.  
"And when the window gets broken by a superhero." Adrien added.  
Elder-Marinette blinked, and looked to her kitten. "That was where you ended up?" She asked in concern, the kitten nodded. "Were you hurt?" She asked, scratching his ear, he let out a purr.  
"I think he was fine." Adrien noted. "He got right back up again." He told her.  
She rolled his eyes. "That doesn't stand. I've seen him fall off buildings, get crushed by rocks, get hit in the head, get bulldozed by a tsunami wave and walk it off like nothing happened." She told him with a defensive sniff.  
"What I'm worried about is that the akuma was after you specifically." Elder-Marinette pondered. They watched as the back hair on the kitten's back rose in defence as he butted up against her hand in distress. "We might need to handle this soon, _Minou_." She told him, then looked apologetic to Adrien. "I apologise _mon Chaton_ , but I can't have an akuma that powerful targeting you personally." She told him.  
Adrien had stalled, his shoulders clenched, but he nodded resignedly, when he felt Marinette put her hand on his back supportively.  
With it, she nodded. "Tikki! Nooroo!" She called, noting the teens flinched while at the same time the respective kwami's flew out of her purse. "Tikki, I need you to go get as many cookies as you can." The pixie nodded and zoomed off, even Marinette's Tikki flew out of her purse and flew off to help. Elder-Marinette looked to Adrien. "Can I borrow your Plagg?" She asked, and Plagg flew out of his pocket.  
"You…don't really need to ask me…?" He voiced, seeing that Plagg showed himself anyways and gave the elder a salute.  
Elder-Marinette smiled. "Here's your favourite job, get as much cheese as you can."  
Plagg looked ecstatic, and zoomed off happily.  
Elder-Marinette looked back to the nervous little butterfly who still looked guilty over the situation. "It was never your fault, Nooroo," Elder-Marinette reminded, cupping the poor kwami sadly. "Will he still be in the atrium…?" She asked.  
The little butterfly nodded and nuzzled her hand in appreciation. "He'll be there." He squeaked quietly, only to giggle when the nearby kitten swatted him playfully, he caused him to fly a little away from Elder-Marinette, and the kitten followed playfully, leaping once to try and catch the kwami.  
"Adrien," Elder-Marinette giggled taking hold of the kitten under his belly to stop him while Nooroo gave out a happy giggle.  
The other kwami came back with their bounty, which was dutifully sorted to divided into two lots per item.  
"I'm gonna smell like cheese," Adrien pouted, knowing he'd have to have one pile of cheese on his person somewhere in case he transformed back.  
Elder-Marinette looked to him apologetically. "Sorry, _mon Chaton_." She replied, causing him to shrug.  
The kitten on the table did a little dance to gander her attention, and Elder-Marinette quickly grabbed him was able to get him on the floor and back away before a green light engulfed him and transformed him back to Adrien.  
Who gave out a vocal displeasure of changing. "Blech!" He groaned, shaking his limps.  
"You alright _Minou_?" Elder-Marinette asked, while the teens looked on in awe.  
Elder-Adrien nodded while plucking up a piece of cheese and giving it to his exhausted kwami. "Here, Plagg," He said, nudging his kwami.  
"Cheese!" Plagg noted, and was more lively looking then he was a second before.  
"We're going to the atrium?" Elder-Adrien noted, and Elder-Marinette nodded, causing him to sigh. "Fair enough, once Plagg has eaten, we can go." He offered, everyone else silently nodded.

.

.

As calmly as the four could, the sneaked into the atrium.  
"I was wondering when you'd come find me." Papillon's voice rang out.  
The four immediately had their hands on their weapon of choice.  
"Was your sending out akuma's a way of an invitation?" Elder-Chat asked, even with his night vision, he couldn't make out any shapes.  
"Come now, that's no way to greet me." Papillon said slyly.  
"Open up your window and you'll see how well we'll greet you!" Ladybug shouted from Chat's side, having no night vision she was just in the dark as both Chats were.  
"As you wish, my dear." Papillon agreed.  
All around them came the sounds of mechanical whirling to open up the window in front of them, and behind Papillon, who was standing, his arms outstretched, cane in hand.  
"Shall we begin with you offering up your miraculouses?" He asked, as if he just asked someone out for a cup of tea.  
"You're wasting your breath!" Chat snarled.  
"Hmph. You're right. Then, I'll take them by force, my _**son**_!" He yelled, then launched his butterflies at them.  
Chat knew it was coming, but it still took its toll.  
"Chat!" Ladybug screamed seeing him freeze, and launched herself at him while both elders got out of dodge.  
" _Run!_ " One of them yelled, unheeded as the butterflies swarmed the children, cutting of their surprised screams.  
"So, what to do with _you_." Papillon questioned seeing the elders, coming back together with Elder-Ladybug floating back to Elder-Chat's side, before they could retort he sent out a wave of force that caused Elder-Chat to spear in his baton, and grasp his partner to make sure she didn't go flying.

Then both the children burst through the purified butterflies with a wave of a yo-yo and a baton, stirring the butterflies back to their master, who growled at them angrily.  
 _Adrien at least should understand!_  
Before he could question their idiotic motives, they split running at him from different sides, aiming for his miraculous.  
"I'm taking Nooroo back!" One of them yelled as they came at him.  
"No, you won't!" He yelled, and he sent his butterflies back out to hurl them across the room, where they slid to a stop on the ground with moans as they had been knocked out of their transformations.  
"Ah!" The Elder-Ladybug voiced, and flew over to them in an attempt to help them up and protect them.  
Now he was left with a grouchy over grown mangy black cat to deal with.

"You know what?" Elder-Chat growled. "I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with your shit. I'm done with this _**shit**_. _Cloche Éclater_!" He exploded while pulling down one zipper on his pocket only to throw out what looked like tiny cat bells that launched at Papillon, sticking to the floor around him, bells that made subtle ringing noises as Elder-Chat held his baton like one would a detonator. "Move one single _thing_ on your _body_ , move that _staff_ of yours, move any of your _butterfly's_ and _I will blow you_ _ **sky high**_." Elder-Chat seethed in rage, his thumb hovering over the top end of his baton, its paw print glowing to match the ringing noises from the bells, he watched out the corner of his eye as his Lady helped the teens up before glaring back at Papillon.  
Papillon didn't seem to take him seriously and made motions to move which Elder-Chat growled warningly at, while seeing her chance: Elder-Ladybug flew at Papillion her hand outstretched for his miraculous.  
" _No! Don't!_ " A shrill unfamiliar voice called out before anyone could make a decision, and then the world turned white.  
" _No!_ " They heard Gabriel shout, in a voice they could only categorise as alarm.  
Blearing through the white Chat thought he could see the Agreste family Mansion's foyer, with his father on the stairs with the bomb bells around his feet dangerously: the man looked more terrified then Adrien had seen in his whole life, before the whiteness became too bright for him to see anything so he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _A/N: If someone can figure out what happened, I'll give you a clue if you're right XD_


	6. Part VI

**_A/N:_ _I can't even remember the last time was updated, that's how long its been since I worked on this chapter and half of the next chapter instead of doing work due the next day. Hurray! I apologize if I haven't gotten to replying to reviews / messages, let this be one huge reply. I've moved house about 3 to 4 months ago and lost internet with it.  
Congratulations to "saberstorm", "thekageofthenight", "MiraculousLadybugFan995" (from fan), "Lemon_Dropz", (from AO3) for getting it right._**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:**  
Screw the entirety of the content of this whole chapter.  
And the next one too.  
Screw them both. Have tissues and something to scream into. You may need both.

* * *

 _Take your time, think a lot, why, think of everything you've got: for you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not. How can I explain, when I do he turns away, again? It's always been the same, from the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen: Now there's a way and I know I have to go away. All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside, it's hard, but it's harder to ignore it. If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them they know, not me. Now there's a way and I know I that have to go away.  
I know I have to go away._

 _-Cat Stevens_

Part VI:

The whiteness left them in a desolate place they had no idea where it was, with a white ball of light of the side to Adrien which dimed slowly to reveal what looked like a small colourful feathered peachick with now white glowing eyes.  
Tikki flew about Marinette and gave a gasp seeing it. "Pyaar!" She exclaimed in shock.  
It caused the rest to gasp in shock as the newest kwami blinked its eyes back to normal purple irises, it shook its head as if confused, but then looked around and stalled seeing something off in the distance. "Aubrianne!" It squealed, causing the males to flinch as it rushed off.  
" _Excuse me_?" They both muttered before they chased after the peachick.

They followed the colourful peachick to a collapsed woman.  
"Must be its wielder…" Marinette pondered.  
" _Maman_!" Adrien called out, stalling everyone in shock as he rushed over to the collapsed woman as the peachick floated around her nervously.  
"Aubrianne!" It called.  
Ladybug fluttered by her shocked partner. "Is…?" She asked, and he nodded faintly.  
Seeing such she flew over to the unconscious woman. "Can I?" She asked Adrien, who looked at her desperately, taking that as permission, she reached out to turn the woman over and cradle her in her arms, searching for life, which she found.  
"Pyaar…?" She questioned.  
The peachick looked to her, and recognition rushed over its expression. " _Kyam poe_!" It stated, not quite in French, seeing Ladybug blink, it tried again. " _…Madame Coccinelle_ …?" It questioned, seeing Ladybug nod, it became calmer. "So French like Paon." It muttered.

"That's right, what happened, why is she like this?" Chat steam rolled ahead.  
Pyaar looked to Chat and smiled. " _Chat Noir_!" It called out happily, then looked rather downcast. "What happened? Not good. My fault. Lost control. My fault." It admitted guiltily, looking almost ready to spill its tears.  
"Did you mean for this to happen?" Ladybug asked gently, still holding onto Aubrianne.  
Pyaar looked affronted. "Never!" It cried.  
It caused Ladybug to smile. "Then it wasn't your fault. I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but she's not dead." Ladybug told Pyaar.  
Along with Pyaar both versions of Adrien gave out what sounded like a breath of happiness. "But what actually happened? What was that light?" Adrien asked.  
Tikki swirled around and hugged the peachick happy to see her friend again. "Pyaar has the ability to sometimes have foresight, alongside her usual powers of transportation, that white light was Pyaar transporting us here. …Wherever _here_ is…" Tikki looked around unsure.

Plagg took this opportunity to float up. "Yo, Blue, seriously, where are we?" He asked, munching on cheese.  
"Foresight and transportation sent Paon here without me, it was too much power to do at the same time," Pyaar told. "It must have knocked her out when we were forcibly separated." She continued.  
"Wait, does that mean Pyaar knew what would happen with Gabriel before it happened?" Adrien asked, incredulously.  
Pyaar blinked. "I couldn't stop what I saw, Paon was taken as I saw it." She said sadly. "If Paon hadn't been taken, leaving me in his hands I would have helped stop him, and save Nooroo. But if it hadn't happened, everything that came about because of Papillon wouldn't exist." Pyaar said with conviction in her voice.  
Still, it was hard to wrap their heads around that if Pyaar had been able to stop Aubrianne from disappearing there wouldn't have been a Papillon to deal with: the future Pyaar had seen would have been null voided. There was a high chance that if Papillon hadn't existed, there wouldn't be a Ladybug or Chat Noir.  
Adrien looked thoughtful. "She doesn't look much different to what I remember her as." He said.  
Pyaar looked to him, and floated over to him, causing him to sneeze, Pyaar yelped and backed off.  
"Feathers," Adrien groaned, annoyed.  
"I forgot _petit_ _Poussin_ doesn't like feathers! I'm sorry!" Pyaar yelped.  
Plagg snickered.  
"Did Pyaar seriously just call me a little _chick_?" Chat asked, incredulously.  
Plagg's snickering turned into full bawl laughter. "You're a chicken!" He clucked.  
Pyaar glared at Plagg, which shut him up.

"Okay, this is nice and all, but, uh, how do we, you know, get outta here?" Marinette asked nervously.  
This caused Pyaar to look at Chat. "You have the other version of me?" She asked Chat nodded. "Other me will help us get back, I used my powers getting here, she can help us get back." Pyaar told.  
Ladybug gathered Aubrianne in her arms as Chat changed back.  
"Before we go! You need to change back!" Pyaar screeched in alarm. "People will be there to see!" She said in alarm.  
They all nodded and made sure to be in uniform, with both Chat's having taken off the peacock pin to hold them, as soon as they did everything went white.

They weren't back in atrium, but in the foyer of the Agreste family Mansion, facing Gabriel Agreste on the top of the stairs, with Elder-Chat's bell bombs still dangerously alarming, the ringing out further as the man had dropped to his knees between the time they had gone and come back, behind them they knew were police and reporters, while off to the side they saw Nino and Alya looking at them with awe. At once Elder-Ladybug saw the scenery change she immediately had Aubrianne back on the floor, aware she wasn't meant to hold much weight in her condition, she flung her head back.  
"Hey! I need a medic!" She yelled.  
One of the many officers that were stalled scrambled over each other in an attempt to get out the door to alert the medics outside.

Out of both Chat's, the younger had crouched protectively in front of his Ladybug, mother and consequently Elder-Ladybug to make sure no harm came to them while Elder-Chat stood up and hissed at his would-be-father.  
"I told you not to move." He hissed.  
Gabriel finally looked up, his expression surprised. "You came back." Was all he could say.  
Elder-Chat blinked, but then put together what was missing. "You've seen that light before." Gabriel could only nod, not taking any chances to move or to stand, especially with both Chat's being defensive, and an entire army behind them: he couldn't even move to see if his wife was alive in the other Ladybug's arms.  
"You know what happens now, don't you?" Elder-Chat asked, still with his arm stretched out to his baton defensively, everyone knew should Gabriel even twitch, he would have his baton out in the same amount of time it would have taken Gabriel to think about moving.  
He was shocked when the man in front of him sighed resignedly.  
Nothing about his old man was resigned.  
Nothing about his old man was guilty. Ever.  
"I can guess I will never see you again." The man replied softly.  
Elder-Chat looked like he had just been slapped, and looked to his partner for help. He couldn't deal with a helpless father.  
His old man had always been angry.  
Especially at him.

But it wasn't his Ladybug that called out, she was too busy with a medic that had rushed in, she had put her younger self up to the task.  
"You were trying to right a wrong, with a wrong." Ladybug started, getting up from behind her defensive Chat, who looked to her in confused warning, but stood up with her. "Weren't you never told two wrongs don't make a right?" She continued, aware of the cameras, aware of the many people around her.  
The man surprised them again, by sighing. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing; it can always tell you the wrongs you've made that you thought were right at the time." He told them, his eyes wandering from one Chat to the other, to his unconscious wife he wasn't able to call out to. "I can see that now. If it's any consolidation, I apologise immensely." Gabriel replied pain laced in his voice.  
He knew what he had lost trying to regain what he thought he lost most. He had thought seeing Aubrianne disappear and never coming back, was what he lost most: but once he had seen his son _(s)_ being taken by the very same light, he had never known loss like he thought. His revelation came to him painfully, and most likely to late: he had missed his son grow up, he had missed his son's life, he had _missed out_ on being _a part_ of his son's _life_.  
Both Chat's looked to each other, highly uncomfortable, both having no idea how to handle this.  
Elder-Chat gave out an uncomfortable groan and recalled his bell bombs, but by no means was he any less defensive as he watched this man get up gracelessly.

" _Mon petit Chaton_ ," Elder-Ladybug called, both Chat's looked to her, they had Aubrianne on an emergency ambulance gurney, with an oxygen mask on. "I need her pin." She told him, he only nodded and gave the pin over. "You're not to remove this from her person, understand?" She told the medical personnel, pinning the brooch to her cardigan while stuffing something under the bed.  
"Yes, Ma'am," They reported, "It will stay with her." They told her.  
They did not notice her flinch at the address, but both Chat's did and marked her warily.  
"You will need to notify Adrien Agreste and _Madame_ Sancoeur of what her state is." Elder-Ladybug ordered. The medics had nothing else to do but nod their heads, then rush the women to the hospital. Elder-Ladybug turned around to give a pat to Chat, who smiled in understanding, and then went to her partner to stand by him looking thoughtful to the man who hadn't moved, except for getting to his feet.  
" _Minou_?" She asked.  
Elder-Chat tore his eyes away from Gabriel to look at her helplessly, then looked to their youngers, Chat looked just as confused.  
"This is out of our control now." Elder-Ladybug said, noting that the police behind them were getting antsy about Gabriel being free.  
Elder-Chat sighed. "And no longer is it up to us, it's up to them," He nodded to their youngers, and Elder-Ladybug smiled.  
"They'll do fine, I'm sure." She told him.  
Elder-Chat still looked a bit unsure, but he trusted his Lady before anyone else. "Alright." He told her.

With a glance to Gabriel, who understood the glance as a _you-will-not-move-or-it-will-make-this-worse_ glance, nodded, and did not move, then they looked fully to their youngers.  
"This is where you need to make decisions, this is different for us, we can't make decisions for you." Elder-Ladybug stated, with Elder-Chat nodding.  
Chat almost looked pleading for help, before everything came crashing down for him, he let out a dry sob, and dived into Elder-Ladybug searching for what she was able to give him, a mother figure for the past several days, he wouldn't have been able to do this without her, how he had done it the first time without two of her he had no idea. He shook more when he felt her arms encroach him softly.  
"Oh, _mon petit Chaton_ ," She murmured, seeing the cameras she glared at them until they turned away or turned them off, with the help of her Chat growling at them.  
"I need your help, Mimmy," Her _Chaton_ whispered brokenly to her.  
She blinked down to her kitten in amazement: Mimmy was an English term to call someone who represented a mother figure. "How do I—? I can't—?" He tried breathing out, it just made her hold him tighter.  
Elder-Chat sighed. "You know, all this could have been avoided, you know." He told Gabriel.

They watched as the man slightly cocked his head in confusion.  
"You could have told us why you were doing what you were doing in the first place before things got so bad. My Lady, if he had told you he wanted to rescue someone from a different realm, would you have helped?" He asked, and surprising to Gabriel both females' nodded. "As would have I." He told Gabriel.  
Gabriel nodded and looked away: him being told that didn't help his guilt, all for it, it had made it so much _worse_.  
Elder-Chat gave a soft signal to the police, who nodded and came up to Gabriel who let them restrain him without fighting back.  
"What happens to you, will no longer be in my hands, understand?" Elder-Chat continued, causing Gabriel to look at him, and nod silently. "It's up to those who handle you, and _them_ ," Elder-Chat gave a nod to his younger self who was still buried in his Lady's arms in seek of comfort, with the younger Ladybug by his other side, with a hand on his back supportively.  
Gabriel took in his son, it made him crumble for the first time in years: _he had done this_. He had caused this.  
Coming down the steps with the officers beside him, he was resigned to never seeing his son, or his wife again, as Ladybug had said: _Two wrongs don't make a right_.  
And didn't he regret every single action he took since finding Nooroo?

Once down the stairs, he looked at the man his son had become. "May I ask only two things?" He questioned, seeing such the man stalled the officers, and he saw his son turn his head towards him, as if he still wanted to see him, it didn't do wonders, it just made him ache worse.  
"You may," His older son told him.  
Gabriel nodded gratefully. "How will Aubrianne and Adrien…?" He trailed off, not really knowing how to ask after his son's welfare, when his son was right there, not doing well at all.  
Elder-Chat shook his head. "This is completely different because of us being here, maybe, for us, we don't know an Aubrianne, I'm assuming that's the name of the woman we saved?" He asked, Gabriel had to admit, his son had become good at stretching the truth when he needed it to be, with good reason since he was Chat Noir. Gabriel nodded, without changing face, he wouldn't argue with him. "We didn't come into contact with Aubrianne the first time, so that is different, and Adrien is….?" He trailed off with a question.  
Gabriel couldn't help but smile proudly. "He's my son, he wasn't aware of what I was, Aubrianne is his mother." Gabriel told him.  
There were many gasps from the peanut gallery, but Elder-Chat nodded and ignored them. "He'll most likely see this on the news, you're aware of this, yes?" He asked Gabriel nodded. "He'll be aware of what you are now, don't be too surprised if he doesn't want to talk to you." Elder-Chat warned.  
This was the longest conversation he had had with his father for the past twenty years. It felt like his father was listening to him for the first time ever.

He watched as Gabriel nodded with resignation, he had an idea how long, if ever, it would take for his son to talk to him again, he didn't even know if Aubrianne ever would. Perhaps if she was well enough she would be a better parent then he ever would be.  
"Was that both your questions, or…?" Elder-Chat asked, making Gabriel look back to him and shake his head.  
"Apologise to him and Nooroo for me, if you could?" Elder-Chat blinked in amazement. "Even if they don't take it or believe me to be sincere." Gabriel told him  
Elder-Chat continued to look flabbergasted, and picked his mouth of the floor, he was saved by his younger Lady, who nodded for him. "We will try and get your message out for you, sir. It may take a while." She told him.  
With that Gabriel allowed the men to take him away without qualm, he would not fight, nor would he harm whatever verdict they and his son lay on him and with that; the rest of the adults that had stormed his home left with him.

It left the superheroes with Alya and Nino in the large empty mansion.  
Seeing everyone gone, Chat pushed himself away from Elder-Ladybug to palm away tears. "I can't deal with that." He stated heavily.  
Elder-Ladybug took hold of his chin to make sure he looked her. "Then don't." She said simply, causing tears. "Deal with it piece by piece, one step at a time, slowly. Each day handle that little bit more, if it gets too much, settle it later. Consider more that your father is the man that spent his last ten minutes regretting his actions, asking about your welfare and trying, in the only way he saw he could attempt to get your mother back, and once caught, he did not fight. Does that make sense? Think of him in that way, not as a man consumed by anger and grief." She voiced, gently, he nodded, she also saw her husband nod as well. "This doesn't mean you need to condone his behaviour if you didn't like it, which you don't, you don't need to tell me," she reminded, seeing his retort, and looked to her Chat. "What would you do, if a mysterious light took me away?" She asked him, he flinched and looked away thoughtfully, but he didn't answer.  
He didn't need to.

She sighed and transformed back, making sure she was on the ground first.  
"Now you, _mon petit Chaton_ , have to go find Nathalie and go find your mother, take Marinette with you if you need to. Deal with your father at the inquiry, you will need to do it both as Chat and as Adrien. He helped you out, by saying you had no idea he was Papillon in the first place, you will need to cement that fact. Even if this isn't on the news yet, your best friend had a front row seat." Marinette told him, acknowledging Nino and Alya's presence for the first time and he nodded, changing back as well, picking up his phone and dialled Nathalie.  
Chat turned to Ladybug. "Go with him, won't you? He'll need you." He asked of her.  
Ladybug nodded, and changed back, her Tikki flying into her purse.  
"Here," Elder-Marinette started, holding out the butterfly brooch. "Nooroo will want to stay with you, he'll come out when he feels safe." She told her younger self as she took the brooch. "He won't want you to wear it, but keep it on your person." She advised.  
Marinette nodded and placed the brooch in her purse alongside Tikki.

While Adrien was talking to Nathalie, Pyaar came out of hiding.  
"There you are!" Elder-Marinette stated warmly to the peachick, who smiled greatly back. "What to do with you," She continued to wonder.  
"This me has no Paon to return to, I would like to continue to stay with _Poussin_ , but he will sneeze." Pyaar remarked, looking actually acutely saddened by this fact.  
Elder-Adrien reached out his arm to nudge the peachick affectionately, at arm's length he wouldn't sneeze, Pyaar smiled at him.  
"I'll still keep your pin, but how about you stay with Mari, she can house you alongside Nooroo and Tikki." Elder-Adrien mused.  
Pyaar looked thoughtful but looked to Elder-Marinette for an answer.  
Elder-Marinette sighed in happy annoyance. "I'm going to need to make a bigger purse." She muttered.  
Pyaar laughed happily, and zoomed over to her and nuzzled her happily.

Nathalie came into the foyer of her employer's home, looking for her charge, as he said he was there, just as shocked as she was over the whole situation that had led the boy to call her in a frenzy of words and pleas. Walking in she saw that there were two versions of her charge: one a child, the other, a man: she made the connection just as quietly that in the news report there were two Chat Noirs and two Ladybugs.  
"Adrien," She called, ignoring for now that the man had automatically looked to her as well.  
"Nathalie!" He called, running up to her frantically. "Is—How—?" He tried to get out, he sounded worse in person then he did on the phone.  
"That's him asking about his mother." The lady she assumed to be Ladybug in civilian form told her informatively. She immediately remembered her to be the voice of the woman who called the night previously about Adrien's whereabouts, now presumably to keep the boy safe away from his father.  
"Thank you," Nathalie told her, then looked back to Adrien. "I can take you to the hospital in which she was taken to, I have no details about her severity yet." Nathalie told him, not one to lie to him.

Adrien nodded. "Can Marinette come to?" He asked her.  
Nathalie blinked but saw a younger version of the women come out of the woods.  
Huh. So Civilian Ladybug had a name. Fair enough.  
Nathalie nodded. "I think only she will be admitted with us; you won't be able to take Nino." Nathalie told him, surprising him that she had remembered his friend's name.  
"Nah! That's cool, bro, text me when you can!" Nino was the first to jump in, and the first time in speaking, as he held Alya's hand, she had stopped recording the same time the reporters got the glare from Elder-Chat out of respect. With that, she looked to the other Adrien and Marinette. "Will you two be alright?" She asked. Even though that Adrien was a man, she could still see the full blown panic attack waiting to happen.  
Elder-Marinette nodded warmly as she took Elder-Adrien's hand. "We'll be fine, won't we?" She asked, and he nodded.  
"I'll go where you lead, my Lady." He told her.  
Nathalie smiled. Definitely Chat Noir and Ladybug. She then looked back to her charge. "Shall we?" She asked, Adrien nodded while taking hold of Marinette's hand and followed her out.

Elder-Chat looked to Nino and Alya. "Maybe you should head home, there's nothing here for you guys. Adrien or Marinette will tell you all about it when they can." He advised.  
They nodded mutely and headed out.  
Elder-Marinette sighed and turned to her husband. "Shall we go?"  
Elder-Adrien nodded. "Sure, but can we eat first?" He asked.  
"Cheeky. Fine, we'll stop by my place." She told him then they transformed, and took flight out of the empty mansion that never quite felt like home to either of them.

Aubrianne's condition wasn't the best, nor was it the worst, but the doctor's had no clue what was wrong with her, or why she was the way she was. For all intent and purposes she simply just needed to wake up.  
It didn't bring much comfort to Adrien, but saw happily that they had listened to Ladybug: they had placed her peacock pin on her hospital gown, so Pyaar should be around somewhere, seeing that Nathalie had taken the medics out the room, and actually closed the door behind her, he looked around for the peachick.  
"Pyaar?" He called softly.  
From underneath the hospital bed, the colourful peachick zoomed into focus, but at arm's reach in knowledge Adrien would start sneezing should she come closer, which would in high possibility alert medical staff.  
" _Poussin_!" She cried out happily.  
"How is she?" Adrien asked as Pyaar zoomed around him and nuzzled Marinette in welcome, who giggled.  
"She will be fine. She needs to wake up." Pyaar told them.  
That made Adrien feel a little bit better.  
"Do you know when she'll be able to?" Marinette asked curiously.  
Pyaar shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, the medics know more, sorry." Pyaar kept apologising.  
Adrien shook his head. "It's not your fault, Pyaar." Adrien told her, and the peachick shuddered and looked about ready to cry.  
"You should be mad at me!" Pyaar cried, tears falling.  
Adrien looked as equal amounts of devastated that he couldn't hug this creature and that he couldn't comfort her.  
Something which Marinette saw, and hugged Pyaar for him.  
"We don't blame you, we don't blame Nooroo. I may not like some of the choices Gabriel made, but I can now understand them." Marinette told the bird.

There was a crying that turned into a wail that didn't come from Pyaar, but from Marinette's purse, Adrien siding up to Marinette (mindful of how close he was to Pyaar), and opened the purse to reveal to crying butterfly clutching Tikki, who as soon as saw Adrien, zipped out of the purse to clutch Adrien leaving a trail of tears behind him, and many apologies in repeat.  
Plagg leapt out the way from wherever he was hiding with a yelp. "Whoa!" He cried, then realised who was crying. "Oh," He sighed, seeing Pyaar, he flew into a pocket Adrien had his cheese in, and offered it to the peachick (silently shocking Adrien). "Here," He said, holding out the piece of cheese to the crying peachick.  
Pyaar looked to him and wiped his tears only to accept the cheese and nibble on it.  
Plagg, seeing Adrien's stunned face. "Pyaar can eat cheese too!" Plagg said.  
Adrien literally groaned. "Great. Yay. More cheese for me." Adrien said sarcastically, making the kwami's laugh.  
Plagg looked to Nooroo who was trying to stop crying. "I don't have any juice fruits," He said sadly.  
Marinette and Adrien distantly remembered that the elder's had out cheese, cookies with an assortment of citrus and juice fruits for their kwami to eat too that time they had dinner together.  
Marinette looked thoughtful. "Hang on, I'll see if I can find any," She said, then looked to Adrien. "You'll be alright for a minute?" She asked.  
Adrien nodded, the kwami had settled around him, like they were protecting _him_ , not the other way around.  
Seeing him nod, she giggled and slipped out of the room, and didn't get caught by the talking adults that didn't notice her leave through the other patient's door via the interconnecting bathroom.

Marinette literally ran down to where she had seen the little shop across from the main cafeteria at the start of the hospital where she and Adrien had been brought in, hopefully, it would have berries or fruit of some kind. Nearly tripping over a magazine stand, she righted herself with a small yelp.  
"Can I help you?" A surprised voice called.  
It wasn't every day someone ran and tripped into the store.  
Marinette froze and turned to the lady manning the store. "Hello, Ma'am!" Marinette squeaked, quick to reply.  
"…Are…Are you looking for something?" She asked.  
Marinette nodded. "Fruit, juicy, like an orange?" Marinette questioned the staff member as well as herself.  
The store lady blinked, but pointed to the fruit stand next to her, it had an orange.  
Marinette lit up. "That'll do! Thanks!" She answered, running up to the vender, taking the orange of the stand and giving it to the lady. "I might need a plate…" She muttered, eyes darting across the store again, seeing the stacked recyclable plates, she dashed over to grab a stash and ran back to the vender. "This too please!" She called.

Marinette then dashed with her plate and orange into the cafeteria and ran up to the man manning.  
"Excuse me!" Marinette asked in a not yet yelling voice.  
The man turned to her, in surprise. "Yes?"  
"Hi! Can I borrow your knife for a second!" She asked, holding up her orange.  
The man blinked, but handed over a cutting knife.  
"Thanks so much!" She yelled, bowing, and dashed over to an unused table, cutting open the fruit and peeling it, once she was done she dashed over to the man. "Thanks!" She said, the put her rubbish in the bin and ran off back to Adrien, making sure to use another plate to cover the orange.

She crept in the way she had crept out, the other patients looked at her weirdly, but she just waved her hand at the nervously.  
"Mari!" Adrien welcomed back while she was away he had gotten out the roller trolley that both Plagg and Pyaar were eating cheese on, Tikki flew out of her purse with a cookie as Marinette came in closer, she smiled at Adrien who was still comforting Nooroo and placed down the plate of cut up oranges.  
"Look what I found, Nooroo!" Marinette said happily, taking off the plate she had used for a lid.  
Nooroo who hadn't seen actual fruit for a long time actually squealed in delight and raced over to the oranges to take one up and use it like a drink.  
"Yum!" He cried.  
It caused Marinette to giggle, and Adrien to chuckle as their kwami eat peacefully.

There was a knock on the door that had the children (and kwami) rushing about to dispose of evidence: Pyaar shot underneath the hospital bed while Plagg hid in one of Adrien's pockets, Nooroo and Tikki both sought refuge in Marinette's bag as Marinette gathered up the plates and leftover food to stash them in the bin, plate side down as Adrien moved the table back to its original position. They were both able to get back into position calmly as the door opened to let in a medical man, without Nathalie present.  
Adrien looked about, confused as to why Nathalie wasn't present, but it didn't take precedent when the doctor scanned Aubrianne's condition.  
"How is she?" He asked nervously.  
The doctor looked at him and smiled, in that doctor non-emotional way, that actually made Adrien flinch back automatically. "We're running tests to find out the cause and nature of her comatose state." The doctor replied, then zoomed in on Marinette with a fixated concerned stare. "I apologise, you, are?" He asked, sternly.  
Both children stiffened. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien asked me to be here." Marinette told him, gesturing to Adrien.  
The doctor actually glared. "Miss, you are not a relative?" Marinette shook her head. "As in such, you should not be here." He told her, causing both children to become alarmed.  
"Wait, she was—" Adrien stalled when the man glared at him, and he yet again automatically quietened and flinched.  
The doctor's glare turned back to Marinette. "I'm going to ask you to leave, now." He ordered.  
"W-When will I be able to come back…?" Marinette asked.  
The glare deepened. "When you are family." The doctor hissed, coming in close to her side.  
Adrien hissed protectively, looking to Marinette in alarm, but they knew they had no power, and no say over this man's words.  
"I'll see what Natalie says," Adrien murmured to her only.  
Marinette gave a teary nod before the doctor grasped her arm and pulled her out the room.

Nathalie wasn't outside when Marinette was pulled out the room, and no one was present when the doctor shoved her towards the exit.  
"Let the professionals handle it from here, little girly." The doctor told her sternly.  
Marinette looked back to him as he made sure she got on the lift.  
Marinette had no clue what either male meant, by either being "family" or what Nathalie could do in this situation.  
But just as that doctor had implied: she wasn't needed.  
Marinette stalled half way down a corridor that led to the hospitals exist: she wasn't needed, not by the civilians, and not even by Adrien anymore.  
She picked up her suddenly heavy feet and pushed through what felt like fog as she clutched one hand to her chest while fighting away tears once she started to run.  
She wasn't needed anymore.  
 _That_ much was certain.  
She wasn't needed as Ladybug: there was no threat.  
Adrien didn't need her: she'd been replaced.  
She was, once again just Plain-Old-Boring-Marinette. And no one had ever needed _her_ in their life.


	7. Part VII

_**A/N: In honor of my getting my internet back: Have a chapter, and don't kill me.  
As well: this story was written before the Paon kwami's name was released, which is (apparently) Duusu. I kinda like the name Pyaar, so for this story, it'll stay as Pyaar.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Literally everyone taking responsibility for their own actions in the most angsty / fluffy ways. Don't piss Elder-Marinette OR Elder-Adrien off (part 1). Adrien doesn't know how to find food / feed himself (possible trigger warning).

* * *

 _The wind that passed between us, where did it bring the sorrow from? The sky after the rain looked more transparent than ever. Usually, the harsh words of my father felt somehow warm today. I've had enough of this hide and seek with time. You cry when you're happy, you laugh when you're sad because your heart overtook you. We are time-flyers, I knew who you are, from long before when I could remember even my own name. I want to stop those tears seeing those falling tears, I understood the reason I laugh while sad and cry when I'm happy is because my heart overtook me._

 _-_ _RADWIMPS_ _歌詞_ _-_ _君の名は。_ 「 _movie version_ 」

Part VII:

There was surprise written all over his old man's face when it turned out to be him that walked through the door of the interrogation room, not the same universal interrogator hired by the police force from the past few days.  
Adrien wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve, but he was there all the same.  
The door was shut by the time Gabriel found his voice box.  
"…I wasn't expecting to see you." Gabriel said truthfully, not moving from his chair, there was little chance of him moving in the first place, seeing as the bar along the bolted down table was linked with his wrist shackles.  
Adrien gave the man a blink, still trying to reconcile the man in front of him, and the man he had seen last: full of anger that was always directed towards him.  
Gabriel had enough sense that Adrien was waiting for something, then blinked in realisation. "…You don't need my permission to sit." He told him.  
Adrien blinked but did sit down. "You should know very well, that it was beaten into me to wait on elder's." He told him.

Gabriel flinched but was still curious. "…How are you here?" He asked.  
Adrien made a head gesture towards the two-way glass. "My wife is making sure we can speak." Adrien told him.  
Gabriel found himself flabbergasted. "Wife?" He asked.  
Adrien nodded. "The Ladybug who came here with me: wife." He elaborated.  
Ah. That made more sense. Gabriel looked at the man that his son had become, searchingly. "Why are you here?" He asked, curiously.  
From their last conversation, he expected to see neither hair nor hide of either version of his son.  
Adrien gave out a sigh. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll tell you the consequences of your actions." Adrien pondered.  
This made Gabriel internally flinch. He didn't need his son telling him what he had missed out on, he could tell what he had and will miss out on. But, he internally steeled himself, he may as well get used to the feeling, but he wouldn't stop his son talking, nor would he ignore him.  
Life lessons were a bitch.

Adrien looked like he was thinking. "Some things might be different," he started, lost in his memories and thoughts, not seeing Gabriel anymore, but seeing a figure he needed to talk to. It was not something he had been able to do with the version he was familiar with. "But some things are the same. For me, this happened after I was eighteen," Gabriel flinched. "But until we caught you, I had no idea you were _le_ Papillion. There was a huge amount of time I spent under your house when no one in it particularly cared whether or not I was actually there. Only if I turned up at the right time for some event, discussion, or beratement: you didn't care, nor notice that most nights after you trashed my room was I there or not." Adrien breathed as he stalled.  
"Where were you?" Gabriel asked, beating down concern he had no right in voicing.  
Adrien blinked at him. "With Ladybug's civilian." He said.  
Gabriel didn't know who Adrien's wife was outside her being Ladybug, even the more recent time when she was forced out of her suit could he see definitive features. He was proud to know his son could protect his own. Gabriel nodded and kept quiet.  
"I may not have known you were Papillon, but I knew you were hugely interested in my ring and had a hunch that you knew about Plagg's existence, even since that Simon Says akuma: you want the reason why I never stayed home? I was always worried that one day I'd wake to find my ring and Plagg gone, if that had ever happened I would know where to look, and at least, knew who to blame." Adrien continued. "So it was simple after that event that when you were home to not _be_ home. You _never_ noticed." Adrien told him.  
And he was telling the truth, the Simon Says akuma had taken place a few weeks, maybe a month or so back, he had been home several times since then, since before the version of his son in front of him came through, and he hadn't even noticed that Adrien wasn't home when he should have been, (except the very few times recently Adrien called Nathalie to tell her he wouldn't be home).  
Gabriel only felt pain.

"I spent a lot of years looking over my shoulder _in my own house_ , ready at a moment's glance to run the hell away. In the few years, it led to taking you down, you were home more and I learned when I _needed_ to be home. Looking back, I'm really glad I didn't develop panic attacks. I guess I can thank Ladybug for that, as both versions. It wasn't until after we caught you that I found out who she was." Gabriel couldn't be more thankful for the girl he had never met and had tried to more or less harm on a day to day basis. "After we took Nooroo from you, she realised who I was thanks to you referring to me as your son, it wasn't a difficult leap. There were no future versions of us to bring back Aubrianne, you didn't do _this_ ," Adrien gestured to Gabriel, referencing that Gabriel and calmly and _listening_. "You didn't do apologies, you don't do listening, you did shouting, you did anger, you called me _out_ in front of live media cameras. My life up until my version of this inquiry, even a little afterwards became a safety concern, it was even a safety concern to become Chat Noir, in a time _I needed_ to be him." Gabriel flinched, but Adrien chose to ignore it.

"I haven't spoken to you, in either of my versions since the last hearing that sentenced you to more or less life in prison, with all assets and permission handed over to Nathalie and myself. I get requests every now and then, more recently, but they promptly go in the waste bin." Adrien turned his hardened gaze to his father. "I meant what I said when your actions have consequences. I haven't spoken to you since I was nineteen, I have not answered your requests for conversations, I haven't been anywhere near your prison cell. I held my own wedding, in to which you were not invited to show face, nor allowed to see, though you probably read it in the news afterwards. You are not invited to share in my life, nor in the life of my daughter." Adrien brought home.

Gabriel flinched backward, so much his restraints clinked.  
"Daughter?" He asked, looking to the two-way glass.  
Adrien nodded. "You will not know her, and she will never know of you. She will grow up not knowing you. She will never see you, nor will she hear stories of you." Adrien said sternly.  
Adrien watched as his words hit home: Gabriel looked as defeated as when he saw his son _(s)_ get taken away in Pyaar's light.  
Gabriel hadn't just missed out on his own son's life, but he was effectively dead to his granddaughter's life as well.

Adrien just sighed. "I think about what I would do if I were in your position: if I watched my wife get taken in a blast of light, leaving me to raise my daughter by myself…" He started pondering, Gabriel listened, and didn't interrupt, Adrien just looked contemplative. "I think maybe I may have started out as you did," Gabriel blinked at this. "But as soon as it harmed someone? Took their _life_? That would have been crossing the line between where our differences stop. Do you want to know why?" Adrien questioned, not really caring if Gabriel responded, which he did by nodding, he would have continued anyway. "It would have stopped being something my wife would have wanted. My wife wouldn't want her rescue to be at the cost of someone else's life. I can't imagine my daughter wanting the same, _**I didn't**_. Now, I can't speak for Aubrianne, I barely remember her. But if she was Pyaar's holder, then she more than likely would be like Ladybug: someone who would detest the idea of someone being hurt in order to save them. So, here's my question: why didn't you _stop_." Adrien asked, genuinely curious to Gabriel's answer.  
Gabriel didn't have an answer for his son and shook his head. "I can't give you an answer. I know Aubrianne would not have condoned my behaviour, but I was determined to get her back, it shouldn't have come at a cost she wouldn't have wanted to pay." Gabriel responded honestly.  
Adrien just sighed, he was expecting something like that. "You know that you will never be forgiven by me?" He asked.

"I understand." Gabriel told him in a small voice.  
Adrien gave out a suffered sigh and stood up. "Good." He stated.  
"Adrien—Chat," Gabriel called, as Adrien motioned for the door, stalling him. "If I may…?" He started, he had only a few questions.  
Adrien stalled, and turned to face him, and gestured he continue. "Why not tell me all this from where you came from?" He asked.  
Adrien blinked but smiled sadly. "I tried, once: to do what I've done now." He recalled. Gabriel blinked but waited to hear what he would say. "You would not listen to me, overriding me when I tried to talk, you were mad at me, you have always been mad at me. So, if you wouldn't listen when I tried to reach out: I would not listen when you tried to reach out to me. I've been trying to reach out to you since my mother left. You've got a few years, yet." Adrien told him.  
Gabriel nodded, he had caused this and he would continue to pay for it for the rest of his life.  
"And your daughter," Gabriel paused to watch proudly as his son lit up brightly as any would-be parent does when their soon-to-be-born child is mentioned. "Does she have a name?" Gabriel asked, asking permission to know if only that little piece of someone he would never get to know.  
Adrien only smiled sadly as he reached for the door, but turned his head to his defeated father. "She will be called Ellayne." Adrien told him, then shut the door behind him.  
Gabriel could only hope his granddaughter would mean everything her name meant for her parents, and never know of his folly. Gabriel could only hope that Adrien would one day know, for what it was worth, that he was proud of who his son was and what he would become.

There was silence in the hospital room, Adrien sat in the same silence.  
The doctors came and went as they pleased over the few days it had been since he came to be in this room, they opened and closed the door as they went.  
There had been that visit with Roger who came in to do pre-questioning about his father. Adrien spoke truthfully, making sure that Roger knew that he knew nothing about his father being Papillon, because that was the truth, plain and simple.  
And no, he didn't know about his mother.  
If he had to answer that question one more time…

Roger also made sure to tell him about the date for the first line of inquiry for his father, apologising that the date would need to be made public awareness so both Ladybug and Chat Noir could be made aware they had an obligation to show up (Adrien, thankfully could be excused from this part of the inquiry). Adrien rebuffed and questioned stoically what would happen to him now.  
Roger couldn't answer.  
Adrien looked to the closed door and wished Marinette was allowed to be with him.  
Nathalie had returned a few hours after Marinette was forced to leave, but she hadn't stayed long enough for him to ask about Marinette coming back, each time he fought for the words about Marinette they were beaten down by Nathalie's monologue about current events and her need to continue to run the Agreste company.  
Adrien cursed himself for not having his mobile with him.

Plagg, seeing that the door was shut, showed himself.  
"…Kid…?" He started, cautiously.  
Adrien turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Plagg. I'm sorry but I don't have any more cheese." Adrien told him.  
Plagg shook his head, he wasn't concerned with cheese at the moment, he had always thought should that thought ever occur, the world would end: but it looked like it weighed heavily on his chosen's shoulders. Plagg blinked as he looked around. "Where's Marinette?" He asked, he always made a point of remembering whoever Tikki's chosen one was, most of the time it was something he needed to remember.  
Adrien blinked. "She's not allowed to be here, Plagg." Adrien told him.  
Plagg blinked. "…So…?" Plagg questioned.  
Adrien stalled. "So! I can't just leave my mother!" Adrien hissed defensively.  
Plagg blinked, as confused as the poor black ball of bad luck could be. "But your mother isn't awake, is this a human thing, can she even appreciate you being here when she's like this? Pyaar is always gonna be here, so wouldn't Pyaar tell her you were here in the first place? Wouldn't that be enough?" Plagg was so confused over human conventions. Cheese was much easier.  
"I don't know, Plagg. I don't know what to do." Adrien muttered, leaning against the table, and hiding his head in his arms.  
Plagg settled on Adrien's head and nuzzled into him. "I think you need to see Marinette." Plagg said simply.  
"She'll be fine, Plagg. She doesn't need me." Adrien muffled out against his arms.  
Plagg nearly scoffed in disdain, yeah, _sure_ , as soon as Ladybug stopped needing Chat Noir, the world would freaking _end_.

Plagg yelped when the door opened, and Adrien sat up to see who came in properly.  
But it was only the elder versions of himself and Marinette.  
Well, it would be simple for them to pass, Elder-Adrien looked like a relative (Adrien took the time to mentally snicker at the irony), while it would be easier for Elder-Marinette because she was married to an Agreste. (As well, they were adults).  
But it wasn't _his_ Marinette.  
Plagg gave out a sigh and showed himself once Marinette closed the door.  
"How are you?" She asked, while her husband picked up Aubrianne's chart like he owned the place.  
Adrien gave out a shrug.  
"They still don't know what's wrong." Elder-Adrien hissed out in annoyance, putting the chart down in disdain.  
Then looked around, becoming alarmed. "Wait, where's Marinette?" He asked.  
Marinette looked around to.  
Adrien shook his head. "She was asked to leave by a doctor, she's not allowed in here because she's not family." Adrien said painfully.  
Marinette's eyes widened in a flicker between variations between pain, confusion, irate, shock and annoyance, but she showed herself out in a hurry.  
"Where…?" Adrien asked.  
Elder-Adrien shook his head. "This is bad, Adrien." He started his tone half worried half angry, Adrien sided his head in confusion. "Marinette is not someone who should be left alone at the moment." He continued.  
This didn't help Adrien's confusion. "Why? She's fine?" Adrien voiced.  
Elder-Adrien only shook his head. "She's just had her purpose as Ladybug as she's known it ripped away from her, and her reason to be with you on the same day. Fine? Not likely." Elder-Adrien explained in a hurry.  
Adrien started to become worried. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
Elder-Adrien sighed. "Marinette is the type of person who defines herself by helping others. She became Ladybug to help _**you**_ , for _others_ , never for herself, she never wanted to _be_ Ladybug. Ladybug, currently, is someone who helps fight against akuma's to keep Paris safe. Now, there are no more akuma's: Papillon no longer exists. Therefore, Ladybug no longer needs to exist." Elder-Adrien took the time to explain, hurriedly, Adrien stood up in rising alarm. "Since we came here, she's been told that throughout her future life as both Ladybug _and as_ Marinette, that Adrien, that _Chat Noir_ will need her, in both versions. One version no longer needs to exist, and Marinette has been replaced." Elder-Adrien gestured to the comatose Aubrianne.  
Adrien jumped. "She has not!" He stated.  
Elder-Adrien only sighed. "I told you before how Marinette sees herself. How else would she interpret your mother returning? Aubrianne will take her place, why would you need to continue having midnight visits, why would you need to stay over at her place once Gabriel was no longer in the picture, but Aubrianne was?" Elder-Adrien rushed to say. " _Marinette will never see herself as Ladybug, so stop seeing her as such_." Elder-Adrien hissed, slightly angered on his wife's behalf.  
Adrien could only stand and stare in alarm, he would lose Marinette.  
He couldn't lose Marinette!

Plagg looked to his chosen.  
"I told you your girl would need you." Plagg said defensively.  
Adrien blinked at him in rising panic, and words exploding from him, in no particular order in a bubble of panic.  
Elder-Adrien came in close and put his hands on Adrien's shoulders. "Calm down, it'll be alright. We'll stay here, you go to Marinette." Elder-Adrien ordered. "I need to have _words_ with a certain doctor…" He continued darkly.  
Adrien nearly fell over himself launching himself out the room. "PLAGG!" He shouted as he did, not taking notice that Elder-Marinette was outside the room, talking to a series of doctors angrily, but she took notice of him.  
"Adrien!" She called.  
He nearly face-planted stopping, catching Plagg and hiding him.  
"Ma'am!" He started, then recalled her distaste for the moniker and put both his hands over his mouth hurriedly.  
Elder-Marinette stalled, but quickly shook her head. "You can bring Marinette back with you. Remember, her parents aren't back yet." She stated, with a glare to the nearest doctor she was intent on chewing out the most.  
Adrien nodded and ran for the stairs, going to the roof.  
There were only a few that noticed Chat Noir flying over the city, once in one way, once in another.  
But no one noticed Adrien Agreste landing on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's roof.  
"Marinette!" He almost shouted, automatically catching Plagg as he zipped out of his ring as he wrenched the window open.

Marinette below him gave out a startled yelp and stood up on her bed, frantically wiping her eyes.  
"Adrien!?" She yelped back in fright, having not expected to see him, well, _ever_.  
Adrien sighed in relief as he dropped down, closing the window behind him. "Marinette." He murmured.  
"Adrien!" She called, frantic at seeing him.  
Adrien took notice of her tears, and without much thinking, gently took hold of her cheeks into his palms and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
"Adrien!" She jumped. Her mind stalling on just his name alone, stuck on a loop: his name being the only thing she could say.  
Adrien looked at her painfully. "I'm sorry," He told her, and gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder to hide his own tears. "I'm _so_ sorry."  
He held her gently as she freaked, her arms flailing having no clue where to place them as her mind got over him being there, his name, but that didn't mean it was fully functioning, as he was well aware from the main vowels and verbs she spouted in her attempt at speech.

Adrien held her that little bit tighter.  
"I will always need you, Marinette, no matter who else is or isn't in my life." Adrien muttered to her.  
Marinette stalled. "Why would you need me?" She asked, finally able to put words together.  
Adrien pulled back to glare at her incredulously, not that he wasn't about to let her escape, holding her shoulders to keep her close.  
"Why shouldn't I!" He near on yelled. "You're the girl who took my umbrella when you were _mad_ at me, _let_ me explain it wasn't me who put gum on your chair! You didn't need to; you could have thrown the umbrella back at me! You didn't need to believe me! You didn't _need_ to take a chance on me! But you did and _that's_ who you _are_!" Adrien explained heatedly. "You may not have wanted to be Ladybug in the first place, but you saw that people needed help, so you did only _what_ you could have done! Not many people could do that, Marinette!" Adrien tried to explain. "So maybe people won't need either of us to save them from akuma! So what! You have saved me every day since both versions of you stumbled into my life! Now, I don't care which version you are most, I see both versions in you, in whichever version, whether you see it or not!" Adrien continued, wanting to shake Marinette out of her stupor: on a roll now to defend her from herself, understanding what his counterpart said about Marinette.  
He may need Marinette for the rest of his life.  
But Marinette needed him more.  
How the hell did he never quite see just how much she needed him? Or how much _he_ would ever need _her_?

Marinette broke down and sobbed into his chest as Adrien wrapped his arms back around her, patting her back to help soothe her, she clutched onto his outer shirt, crimpling it beyond recognition.  
"I will always need you, Marinette." Adrien murmured to her. "As both Marinette, and Ladybug." He told her gently. "But you know what?" He asked.  
She pulled away slightly to look up at him. "What?" She asked tearfully.  
Adrien smiled at her softly and thumbed away more tears. "I'll take Marinette over Ladybug any day." He told her warmly.  
Marinette sobbed. "Both of you." She cried. "Any of you."

Adrien looked down to Marinette, she must have been exhausted, seeing as she fell asleep in his arms, he had little trouble moving her back under her covers of her bed, then he looked around for the kwami she kept, that being both Tikki and Nooroo.  
They were in the room somewhere, along with Plagg, who made himself scarce as soon as he saw tears. Plagg never dealt well with tears.  
"…Plagg? Tikki? Nooroo?" Adrien questioned to the room as he climbed down Marinette's bed ladder.  
Plagg showed himself, followed by Tikki holding a tearful Nooroo.  
"There you guys are!" He called quietly. "Shall we get something to eat while we wait for Marinette?" He asked.  
The three kwami nodded silently and followed Adrien out the room.

Adrien had only really been in the kitchen once. But he was trying.  
He knew Plagg liked cheese, camembert being his favourite, but literally, any cheese would do if the black fur ball of un-luck was hungry.  
He knew from Marinette that Tikki liked cookies, which wouldn't be hard to find since the Dupain Cheng's owned a bakery.  
And only recently had he found out that Nooroo liked juice and citrus fruits, which may be hard to find.  
But he would try.  
There was a cookie jar on the countertop. Adrien would try there first.  
Opening the canister, there were chocolate chip cookies, smiling he offered one to Tikki who took it gratefully.  
Before he found anything else he would need to find plates for them to eat off.  
He turned to Tikki. "Know where I could find plates?" He asked.  
Tikki nodded. "Yep!" She said, handing Adrien back the cookie she was nibbling on and flew over to one of the cupboards. "Here!" She stated, getting the door open from the inside.  
"Thanks!" Adrien told her.  
Plagg groaned. "C'mon, Tikki! Tell me where the cheese is! Other me knew where it was! But not me! That's not fair! I should know too!" Plagg bemoaned.  
Adrien chuckled as he got out three plates, nodding to Tikki's need of permission to get cheese.  
Both kwami flew off, leaving Nooroo behind.  
Adrien looked to the nervous butterfly warmly.  
Nooroo looked about ready to start crying again.  
"Shall we see if we can find some oranges?" Adrien asked.  
Nooroo nodded. "Any…Any fruit will be fine…" Nooroo tried, seeing no fruit around. He didn't want Adrien upset with him more than he rightfully should be. Nooroo was just happy that Adrien could stomach talking to him civilly and without anger.  
Adrien smiled. "We'll see what we can find. Want to see what's in the top cupboards?" He asked, literally having _no_ clue how any kitchen worked and wanted to leave no stone left unturned in finding something Nooroo could eat.  
Nooroo nodded and flew off into the first overhead cupboard as Adrien opened bottom cupboards.  
Nooroo flew in and out of the overheads seeing no food that he could eat.  
"Um...A-Adrien?" Nooroo called nervously.  
Adrien looked up to the butterfly. "Yes?" He asked.  
"There was nothing I could eat in them. But…um…the fridge?" Nooroo trailed off nervously.  
Adrien beamed. "Why didn't I think of that!" He exclaimed, bounding over to the fridge and pulling it open.  
Nooroo who had followed him gasped at seeing more fruit than he had seen in his life.  
Adrien turned to him. "So, what's your favourite?" He asked happily.

Once Tikki and Plagg had returned he had made sure to give each kwami a plate of food, but had nothing himself, as he wasn't sure what he could eat, or was allowed to, he was fairly sure Marinette would not mind the kwami eating.  
Adrien had cut up the fruit Nooroo had requested, that being oranges and bananas, but left Plagg to his cheese, knowing that Plagg could, would and did eat the cheese wheel whole, while Tikki seemed fine nibbling on her cookies without his intervention.

Adrien froze when he heard a scuffle from upstairs, then the rushing of feet.  
"Adrien!" Marinette called frantically.  
Adrien turned to rush towards the stairs.  
"Down here, Marinette!" He called, hopefully placating her.  
Her rushing turned to her trap door, and she opened it to peer down at him.  
Once she saw him, she looked relieved.  
" _Ça va_?" He voiced in concern.  
Marinette sighed then came down the stairs. "I'm alright." She mumbled.  
Adrien nodded. "If you want, we can go back to the hospital, or not I don't mind." Adrien told her.  
Marinette blinked at him. "Won't they just kick me out again?" She asked.  
Adrien shook his head. "Nah, your elder self took care of that." Adrien said with a chuckle.  
Marinette nodded. "Sure!" Then paused. "Wait, did you eat?" She asked.  
Adrien paused too. "Um…No…?" He started.  
Wait, was he meant to? What day was it?  
"Right!" Marinette took over, coming over to open the fridge. "We'll eat first!" She ordered.  
Adrien thought it was better to not say anything or try to stop her as she went about making a simple lunch for the two of them.

Adrien chewed thoughtfully on his meal, Marinette wouldn't know the inquiry was in a few days, so he would need to tell her.  
"Marinette?" He started, she looked up from her own thoughts, with a blink. "Thought you would need to know that the inquiry is set on Sunday, Ladybug will need to show up to attend." Adrien told her.  
Marinette sighed. "Well, I'm glad it's not a school day." Marinette muttered.  
It only made Adrien smile. "I think you're forgetting the date is going to be made public." Now Marinette looked alarmed.  
"So, what? For the whole day, Paris will just _stop_?" Marinette asked.  
Adrien shrugged but got up. "May I?" He gestured to the TV, and Marinette nodded.  
Adrien found the remote on the table and turned the TV, turning channels until he found an all-day news channel.  
As he suspected news of his father's capture had made its way to Chloé's father, André, the mayor, with Nadja reporting the story, like usual.  
The two watched as André made the day off, personally to assist that of whoever Ladybug and Chat Noir were so they could attend the inquiry without it causing a fuss for their civilian lives, such a call was backed up from Roger, with the stern order to leave the Agreste family (mainly Adrien) alone, with information that Adrien had given him recently that they had no insider information, nor knew about Gabriel's secret past time.  
Marinette sighed as she hung back. "We'll need to make a show in getting the information… And saying we'll attend…" She said thoughtfully, then looked to Adrien. "How will you do with you both needing to be there? Though both of us need to be there, I guess." Marinette trailed off.  
Adrien smiled at her as he turned the TV off, and gathered the finished plates to put them in the dishwasher for cleaning later, (he had seen this process being done by his elder self the night before). "No one but the officials, my father, and both Chat and Ladybug are requested at the time, I as Adrien will be asked if I want to stay, which I will decline, and leave with the rest of the volunteer committee, who will return once asked." Adrien told her, gesturing silently towards the door to leave, seeing such a gesture, the kwami set about getting ready to leave, Tikki and Nooroo going for Marinette's bag and Plagg for his pocket.  
Marinette nodded. "Will I be able to stay throughout the inquiry session?" She asked.  
"It's been made public knowledge, there are public seating in the magistrate, so I don't see why not, just leave with me when we're asked if we want to leave for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come in." Adrien told her, recalling what Roger told him about the inquiry, Nathalie as his present guardian will need to be present, anyone he invited could come, as long as he gave them official invitations that Roger had yet to give him, but said he would.  
Adrien blinked, and looked at the girl as she looked up her home. "Will your parents be back by then?" He asked, curiously.  
Marinette looked to him as she pocketed her key. "They return today, why?" She asked.  
Adrien blinked nervously. "…Do…Do you think they'd come if I ask them?" Adrien voiced, automatically taking hold of Marinette's arm when she started to trip and looked to her in nervous concern.  
"I think they would be disappointed if you didn't, _Minou_." She told him with a giggle, putting the gesture he did automatically to save her to the back of her mind to pour and obsess over later.  
Adrien chuckled and made sure her stance was corrected before he let her go. "If you say so, my Lady." He told her happily.

Seeing as there was no one around Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's bag.  
"Marinette?" The pixie called. Both Marinette and Adrien looked to her. "Have you checked your phone recently? It's not like Alya not to talk to you." Tikki pondered.  
Both children's eyes went wide, even though Adrien had the thought to collect his phone before running to Marinette, it was just that: he grabbed it, the charger and ran out. They both had their phone's on silent from the previous day, and frantically checked their devices.  
Both had multiple messages, missed calls, alarms, miss calendar dates, missed notifications and notices of voice mails.  
"Aw man," Adrien moaned seeing that his number was way higher then Marinette's, and _she_ had her parents leaving all of them.  
"Whoops," Marinette breathed. "Who would be less fire, my parents of Alya?" She questioned.  
Adrien chuckled. "Your parents. Definitely your parents. I've got my pseudo-parents and aunt and uncle up my phone." Adrien noted.  
Marinette gave a bark of a laugh. "Good luck!" She said, putting her own phone to her ear to speak to her parents, while Adrien composed a message to his pseudo aunt and uncle (Alya and Nino), as his pseudo parents would soon to be in a call with their daughter.  
They soon switched devices as it made it easier when Marinette's parents wanted to talk to Adrien, while Alya and Nino wanted to talk to Marinette.

Adrien didn't know how to take Tom and Sabine, he knew one day he was allowed to call them Père and Maman, but right now that _did not_ help his nerves when they were asking about his well-being, telling him they would see him soon, would talk to the doctors for him about his own biological mother, as well as telling them they would sit with Marinette at the inquiry. That literally meant they would close up shop for another day, they already had been closed for the weekend for the convention they went to! Adrien literally didn't know what to say to them, nor how to thank them for the rest of his life. There were not enough languages in the world to express every thanks in those languages for the rest of his life for what Tom and Sabine promised they would do, and knowing them in the short amount of time he had known them in, they wouldn't be empty promises. They promised they would both be at the inquiry? Then they would _both_ be at the inquiry.  
Simple as that.  
Adrien wasn't used to it, and it made him extremely uncomfortable.  
He could handle Nino and Alya's being, their relationship with Adrien had just evolved into a day when Nino just randomly piped up saying he was now Adrien's uncle, and that Alya would be his aunt. At first Adrien literally thought his friend was joking around. Except he wasn't, he meant it.  
Literally.  
Nino covered Adrien even the times when Adrien hadn't been at his house, but Nathalie called him, all the same, to ask if Adrien was there, and wherever Adrien was, he would get a text from Nino telling him how long he had until Nathalie turned up for him to be at Nino's , no, telling both Nino and Alya they didn't need to be at the inquiry, fell on death ears, they would be there, right alongside Tom and Sabine.

* * *

 _ **A/N: IT'S A GIRL! Yay! Anyways. For everyone's knowledge "Ellayne" means "Shinning Light". And Aubrianne means "Rules with Elf-wisdom".**_


	8. Part VIII

**A/N:** Okay, so you've probably noticed I haven't updated in like TWO MONTHS. And here let me explain. I've got major writer's block on this. It was only today that I was able to finish this chapter, as well as the next. But damn, I am not happy with them, you can tell where my block has kept me for ages. So, if you want this story going after the next chapter, providing me with suggestions are the best way to go.

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Hospitals have weird rules, in case anyone doesn't know. Mari has stolen Adrien's phone again - he still hasn't changed his pin code (he should probably get on that). Elder-Adrien plays the guitar. Fight me. (Don't use guitars to clobber people. Not good). Don't piss Mari off. Don't piss Elder-Marinette OR Elder-Adrien (the sequel).

* * *

 _This crooked posture is all you've ever known, it is the consequence of living in between: The weight of family and the pull of gravity. Long before you were born there was light. Hidden deep in these young unfamiliar eyes. A million choices, though little on their own: become the heirloom of the heaviness you've known. You pressed rewind for the thousandth time, desperate for some kind of clue: When the scale tipped, when you inherited a fight that you were born to lose. It's not your fault. No, it's not your fault. I put this heavy heart in you. You remind me of who I could have been: had I been stronger and braver way back then. You are so much more than your father's son. You are so much more than the war's you've won. You are so much more than what I've become._

 _-Sleeping at Last_

Part VIII:

It took them that long to settle the four over their phones, they were already at the hospital with a million things more they still needed to discuss.  
Marinette took notice that Adrien glared at the doctor that told her previously to leave the establishment, and the man looked slightly annoyed he hadn't gotten his way.  
They walked in to see both their elder's sitting, where they had gotten the extra chair they really didn't want to know, the grievances of the outside doctor might be a start as to where they had retrieved it from, how they kept it? Nope.  
Elder-Adrien had some type of woollen creation he was creating going on within his hands that he was overly interested in, where he got the wool from, why it looked like he was making a miniature kwami, the children had no idea, they thought it was another good thing to leave well enough alone.  
But both looked up as soon as they entered.  
"There you are!" Both announced, Elder-Adrien getting up, Elder-Marinette excusing herself from standing, but she smiled at them.

"How is she?" Adrien asked, watching Elder-Adrien put away whatever he was fiddling with since they got to the present.  
Elder-Adrien sighed. "They finished their testing, it's up to Aubrianne to come back on her own terms. No one can help her." Elder-Adrien started, paused, blinked, then looked around. "Pyaar?" He questioned.  
Hearing her name, the peachick appeared. " _Poussin_!" She cried happily but stayed her distance.  
"Would Aubrianne have seen what you saw?" He asked, curiously.  
Pyaar blinked but nodded. "She would have, yes." The peachick muttered.  
Elder-Marinette groaned. "Want a reason she doesn't want to come back? There's one." She scoffed.  
Elder-Adrien looked thoughtful, while the children, especially Adrien looked stricken, so much that Elder-Marinette motioned for Adrien to come closer so she could hug him.  
"It'll be alright, _mon petit Chaton_ ," She told him soothingly.  
"Would you be able to tell her things have changed? And that her son needs her?" Elder-Adrien asked.  
Pyaar blinked, then beamed. "I can! I can! It may take forever! But I can!" Pyaar nearly shouted before disappearing into the pin.

Elder-Adrien. "Well, that settles that." He voiced.  
Elder-Marinette laughed before a forced cough made them look to the door to get their attention.  
They all looked to see an apologetic nurse at the door. "I'm sorry but visiting times are over." She voiced, in genuine sorrow. "As seeing as _Madam_ Agreste is not in life-threatening danger you cannot be allowed to stay outside hours." She apologised. Adrien looked worried, which she noticed. " _Madam_ Sancoeur will be kept updated on all new developments, you will not need to worry, sir." She told him.  
Adrien felt Elder-Marinette get up using the chair, as well as his arm, only to place it comfortingly on his back. "It'll be alright, we'll come back tomorrow, I know you'll hate it, but you need to go to school." Elder-Marinette told him.  
Adrien flinched but nodded.  
The nurse was getting nervous, so as to not get her in trouble, they left peacefully.

Elder-Marinette hadn't taken her hand off from Adrien's wrist since she grasped his phone and sent a message to Nathalie to tell her that he was staying with them (Adrien still hadn't changed his locking pin).  
"Come on, Marinette's parents will be home soon, do you want to go to your house and get everything you'll need to stay for a few days? You know that Maman _et_ Père won't let you leave." Elder-Marinette told him.  
Adrien gave out a smile. "Alright. I'll meet you there." Adrien promised, seeing no one around he transformed into Chat Noir, and was speeding off to the other side of the city.

With Marinette's parents coming back, Elder-Marinette didn't set up to do dinner, knowing her parents would want to do it, so she turned to Marinette instead.  
"You know your parents, you might want to set your chaise for Adrien, even if he won't actually sleep there." She warned.  
Marinette nodded and rushed off to the appropriate linen cupboards.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her window opened and a huge duffle bag slammed down onto her bed, followed by her stray cat.  
" _Minou_!" She yelped.  
Chat Noir looked at her and blinked in surprise. "Sorry, Princess! Didn't see you there!" He remarked Marinette sighed in relief seeing him safely back in her house as he jumped down from her bed with his bag then transformed back into Adrien, catching Plagg.  
"Bag!" Adrien noted holding up his duffle.  
Marinette giggled as he held it up like it was some sort of trophy.  
"I made up the chaise for you to pretend sleep on, use it to your hearts content." Marinette noted for him.  
Adrien blinked, then smiled gratefully. "Thanks!" He told her then put his bag down.  
"We better tell them you're here." Marinette muttered, blushing as the thought came to her, that yet again Adrien was going to be in her room for the foreseeable future.  
Adrien grinned and followed her downstairs.

Where they couldn't see their elders, but they heard them.  
" _Chéri_! Where did Père put the guitar!" They heard Elder-Adrien shout in a way of asking.  
"What do you want his guitar for!?" Elder-Marinette yelled back.  
The children looked to each other in complete confusion.  
"What does one normally use a guitar for!?" Elder-Adrien shouted back.  
They looked over to see Elder-Marinette coming in from her parent's room.  
"Hey there!" She said, noticing them, then turned back to shouting to her husband. "I don't know where he put it! Try the store!" She yelled.  
"Okay!" Elder-Adrien yelled back, and they could hear him rushing around.  
"Do I want…?" Marinette asked.  
Elder-Marinette shrugged. "To know? Best you probably don't. I don't know what he wants the guitar for." She told them as she made her way to the couch to sit down. "I'm really not having a good day today…" She muttered as she did.  
"Are you alright?" Adrien asked, nervously, while Marinette went over to her elder in concern.  
Elder-Marinette waved them off. "It comes with being pregnant, I've gotten used to it. If there was danger today, I wouldn't have been able to transform, Tikki never allows me to on days like these. It comes and goes." Elder-Marinette said with a sigh as she leant back.

After both Marinette and Adrien had gotten over freaking that Elder-Marinette was actually pregnant, they were extremely curious to how far along she was. She didn't show much of a baby-bump from certain angles, even from the right angle it was only a small bump.  
She saw the looks of interest and curiosity and gave out a puff of laughter. "We took bets on the gender on the day we went in to see the ultrasound. Adrien swore black and blue it would be a girl, while I wanted it would be a boy." She told them happily, making the two sit down as they listened enraptured, while she kept one ear out for the wayward husband, who was probably in the store room by now, trying to find a guitar that may or may not currently exist.  
"And?!" Marinette egged on, causing her elder to laugh.  
"He was right, as always." Elder-Marinette told them.  
Marinette nearly squealed while Adrien gapped in astonishment.

They were saved from any particular awkward questions and answers when Elder-Adrien came back into the room holding a guitar.  
"Found it!" He said proudly.  
Elder-Marinette laughed. "And what did you want that for?" She asked.  
Elder-Adrien came to sit next to her. "Why else?" He asked.  
She looked at him dubiously. "I dunno…Last time you had a guitar, it was a Lucky Charm, and _you_ bashed a robber over the head with it several times until it just _broke_." She said.  
The teens stared.  
"He got better." Elder-Adrien muttered. "Why would I get Père's guitar?"  
She brightened. "Are you gonna play?" She asked giddily.  
Elder-Adrien laughed. "Now you catch on!" He told her.  
Elder-Marinette looked excited, as Elder-Adrien thrummed the strings, pausing to tune the instrument to his liking, then thrum it again until the noise it tuned out was to his satisfaction.  
Marinette glanced to Adrien; _You can play guitar!?_ She non-verbally asked.  
Adrien blinked back, but nodded, he thought she knew that.  
Marinette looked amazed.

" _You try your hardest to leave the past alone. This crooked posture is all you've ever known. It is the consequence of living in between The weight of family and the pull of gravity…_ " Elder-Adrien started.  
Marinette's glanced back to Adrien; _**You can sing too?! What the heck can't you do?!**_  
Adrien sunk down into the couch behind him and hid his face with his hoodie in his embarrassment.  
Nope, nope, nope. So much nope!  
…The song was strangely relevant. And nice.  
God damn it.

If Adrien thought the many, _many_ hugs he had gotten from Sabine were weird once she had returned, and the reassuring back slaps from Tom even weirder, that he barely concealed the alarm look and taking one step back: then the many alarmed, confused, almost angry expressions and emotions coming from everyone but Marinette, Nino and Alya literally made him want to run away, hide away from the world, and maybe become Chat Noir to get away from everyone's angry glare (though that single idea was shot down in flames when he literally saw the undercover surveillance reporter tailing his every _goddamn_ move!)  
He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked on school grounds, but the animosity was _not_ one of them!

Marinette must have felt his muscles clench in a tell-tale sign he was ready to bolt for the hills, in a very Chat Noir fashion most probably, that she latched onto his hand and held it firmly in hers.  
"We'll be alright, _Minou_." She whispered to him.  
Their gazes turned deadly towards her.  
Adrien took a glance to her, she was seemingly oblivious to the now death glares set upon her, he tried to tug his hand away from hers in fear of what the school body could do to her.  
There was no mayor of the city deeming her off limits to their anger. Hell, he wasn't even sure that would ward them off from harming _him_.  
"Mari…" Adrien stressed worriedly.  
She only smiled sadly but continued to hold his hand. "I know, it's alright." She told him.  
It wouldn't be _alright_ , and he would be damned if his father's shame brought her down with it.

They should never have arrived _early_!  
Apparently, everyone and their dog did too.  
And by everyone, Adrien literally meant their whole class arrived before they did, and they got to school half hour early. So, when did everyone _else_ arrive!?

Chloé was the first to storm up to him, the only one ignoring Marinette's warning death glare.  
He wasn't allowed to cower, or run away, damn it.  
He was _raised_ better than that.  
"So, let me get this straight," Chloé started, in her high and mighty I've-Done-Detective-work voice. "Your _father_ was the one to literally change _all of us_ , and you _didn't_ notice?!" She asked.  
You'd think having just as a busy father (the _mayor_ ) she would be the one to understand.  
Adrien looked to her apprehensively, internally trying to figure out to defuse two count down bombs in the room: the one in front of him, and the other going off to his side protectively.  
"I never saw much of my father if the first place… He ran a business…" Adrien started truthfully.

Chloé just scoffed, and turned her glare to Nino, almost in disgust. "And _you_ , your still best friends with the son of the father who turned you into a monster?" She asked.  
Nino blinked at the analogy. "I'm not going to get angry at Adrien for something he couldn't prevent, or control. I talked to Gabriel once, he freaked me out then." Nino told her with a sigh. "I'm angry at Gabriel, sure, but I'm not going to take that anger out on _Adrien_ , like you're apparently doing." Nino ended up glaring at the blonde girl, while Adrien turned to his friend thankfully.

Chloé looked like she had just swallowed a lemon.  
"You're not the one who makes the rules, Chloé," Marinette started, finally seeing an opening to talk Chloé's head off. "Gabriel is under arrest, awaiting trial under _law_ , such law will govern his fate, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there as well." Marinette told her, trying to shift focus away from Adrien.  
They could all do with shifting away from civilian form.  
Chloé blinked. "How do you know they will be there?" She questioned.  
Marinette felt Alya freeze next to her, but she only rolled her eyes. "I _do_ watch the news, you know, it's all over it, it's why Gabriel's hearing was made public knowledge, and the day set aside so both Ladybug and Chat Noir could be there when summoned. Even if they are superheroes, they have responsibilities, do you think they'll shrink against those responsibilities?" Marinette bulldozed into questioning.

Chloé looked offended. "Of course, not!" She near on shouted.  
Marinette puffed. "Then stop shouting offenses that Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't like you to shout, you've met them, would they like you to hound Adrien? Would they like you giving out grievances? Have they ever given you an excuse to parade authority over other people?" Marinette asked, standing up now, angry.  
Chloé still looked offended, sucked a lemon, but looked as if she knew she were finally in the wrong, with the use of her likeness of the superheroes against her, like always.  
"…They would not…" She murmured.  
Chloé gave a second glance to Adrien in puzzlement, before sitting back down in her class seat, with Sabrina sitting next to her in concern, but not before she glared at Marinette murderously.

Adrien just gave out a sigh of relief that his oldest acquaintance had left well enough alone, and looked to Marinette thankfully.  
She gave him a wink, and turned back around quietly.

Adrien understood the need to be at school like Elder-Marinette said, but holy damn were people suddenly capable of doing a full three-sixty: nice to him the previous day, to darn right ready to murder him the next.  
He understood it was important, he understood he needed to be there, but it didn't eliminate his want to run away and cower, which he couldn't freaking do with that goddamn reporter tailing him everywhere he went!

There was even a malcontent buzz in the air that would have gotten someone akumatised had there been a Papillon _to_ akumatise them.  
The buzz turned into an angry mobster uproar by the time the four friends had exited class for lunch amongst their now-all sympathetic classroom peers.  
Adrien literally whimpered seeing all the anger directed at him and took a step back in fear, trying to distance himself away from both the mob and his friends who could easily be hurt by being associated with him, even the teachers were backing up in alarm, but even they couldn't do anything to help.

" _ **THAT IS ENOUGH!**_ " Ladybug yelled as she and Chat landed between the uproar and Adrien, surprising them all. " _Enough_." She said as her wings folded and actually stood a head shorter than her Chat, who hissed at the reporter in disguise, with a lifetime of disguise reporters, he knew all tricks of the trade down pat annoyingly.  
"What you're all angry about? What you're all doing right now? _This_ ," Chat gestured to them all with his extended baton angrily. " _This_ will not help." He told them defensively.

"What are you doing here!?" One angry pre-teen asked.  
Ladybug literally rolled her eyes. "We come from the future, duh." She told them.  
"Then why not stop him earlier!?" Another yelled.  
Adrien and Marinette could literally see all the willpower it took them both not to face palm.  
"Yes, let's hypothesise this, shall we! If we went to the police and informed them of who Papillon was, _without evidence_ , mind you, would they have believed us?" Chat Noir hissed.  
This quietened the crowd.

"Here's the thing, we don't need to explain our actions to _you_ , _any_ of you." Ladybug stated heatedly, this earned a few heated glares in return. "We've told ourselves and the proper authorities of the matter, if what we've told them doesn't tringle down to news channels, then it's been decided you don't need to know. It's private, it's confidential, and _it is not your life to live_." Ladybug ended decisively in anger.

Chat Noir hissed then he angrily slammed down one end of his baton; its clap of thunder reverberating around the yard loudly and angrily. "You, _any of you_ , have no right to hold anger against _him_ ," Chat pointed a claw to Adrien defensively, noting that Alya had her phone out, and had probably filmed the whole thing since the start, which he didn't mind if it got the whole goddamn city off Adrien's back, like the first time. "You, all of you, direct your anger appropriately, or do I need to let a certain Lady here cage you all until the police get here?" Chat threatened.

The group quietened down, some even dispersed from the horde, more so when Ladybug dilly-dallying pulled out her cage contraption that had previously been demonstrated in another of Alya's video clips on _Ladyblog_.  
"I thought so." Chat muttered then made waves with his empty hand. "Of you go, you have classes and whatnot to get to!" He stated, and everyone bustled off with a few grumbles.

Marinette and Adrien rushed up to them, noting that Chat Noir irritably eyed the few stragglers into moving off.  
"How did you guys get here so quickly?" Marinette asked.  
Ladybug sighed, as she put her cage contraption away. "It occurred to me that, you guys being in school would cause a riot against Adrien that we didn't encounter the first time 'round," She looked to her hissing husband. "The first time, we're sure Adrien was in college and was able to continue his studies without making a public appearance until the situation died down." Ladybug stated, using civilian names seeing people her overgrown cat was still hissing at to move along, using his baton threatening should his angry hissing not provoke movement.

Adrien perked up at the fact he would be attending college, and grinned. "Awesome!" He stated, making Ladybug chuckle fondly at him.  
"We'll talk more later, alright?" Ladybug started, and they nodded, she then looked to Alya, who had stopped filming at Chat's moving the children off. "Alya!" She called, getting the distracted girl to look up from her phone. "Make sure that gets public, Paris needs to back down, or I'll put them all in cages." She hissed, causing Chat to chuckle, then place his hands up in defence when she glared at him.  
"Will do!" Alya noted, and went back to her video settings happily.

* * *

 **A/N:** CAN YOU TELL I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THE HEARING?! NO?! GOOD! IT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Part IX

**Chapter Summary:** Ugh. _-That-_ scene is included. AND THERE IT GOES! BUH-BYE!  
I can be a mysterious writer when I want to be. Dough is thrown. Dough fights are had.

* * *

 _Can you hear my heartbeat? I'm tired of feeling I'm never enough, I close my eyes and tell myself, "that my dreams will come true,". There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you're unstoppable. Where your destiny lies, you set my heart on fire. Don't stop us now, the moment of truth. We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around: yes, we were born to make history. Can you hear my heartbeat? I've got a feeling that it's never too late. I close my eyes and see myself in dreams that will come true._

 _-_ _AmaLee_

Part IX:

Marinette paused when she heard the smallest of thumps overhead, had she had her music on like she had a minute ago, she wouldn't have heard it. But she was curious enough (and worried enough) to go check it out once making sure she knew where Tikki was.  
Perhaps, luckily, it would only be a stray bird or animal that roamed Paris, and nothing else.  
She popped her head up as she opened her window, what she wasn't expecting to see was Chat Noir sitting on her railing, his tail randomly flicking in the and against the wind.  
" _Minou_?" She questioned, she paused to watch his tail freeze, before returning to its turmoil flicking.

She knew enough of her partner to keep his tail in mind, it spoke more volumes of her kitten's emotions then the boy ever did.  
Marinette watched as he fleetingly looked to her, emotions running over his face, such as guilt.  
He hadn't meant to wake her.  
"Are you alright?" _flick-flick_ went the tail. That wasn't the right question, then. "Are you hurt?" _flick-flick-_ pause _-flick_. Sort of then. Why men couldn't just say what the felt, she never understood. "How's your mother?" _full body flinch_. Gotcha.  
 _Oh_ …

Marinette hoisted herself up onto the balcony, shutting her window behind her, and sat opposite to him on her railing, her back to his front. Marinette gave him a glance over, his tail back to its turmoil flicking, his eyes were a little glitterier than normal. Crying. He'd been crying.

She lifted her hand to scratch his nearest cat-ear, in comfort.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
Even though she was scratching his ear, he hadn't moved in the slightest, his head still resting on the one upturned knee that he had his arms wrapped around.  
"She said my name today." He muttered.  
She watched his tail, it wasn't happy, it was still flicking in the wind.  
"…And…?" She prompted, stroking his hair at the base of his cat-ear.  
"She asked me if I knew where I was." He muttered.  
Marinette blinked painfully.  
No wonder he ran.

"I wasn't allowed to tell her who I actually was." He continued painfully.  
She gathered him up in a hug as she heard him cry out. "Why can't I?!" He screamed painfully.

/

* * *

/

 _"Why can't I…!?"_  
Marinette woke up in fright, so much she sat up in alarm.  
Her sitting up gave way to her guest giving out an annoyed grumble.  
"Mari…! Sleep…!" He grumbled much to entirely Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste, as he fumbled for the covers she pulled with her.  
Marinette sat there blinking at him, as slowly her dream that frightened her so much dimmed and wanned until she couldn't remember why she woke up in the first place.  
But, Adrien was fine. Though, she had no idea why she wanted to make sure.  
" _Minou_ …?" She asked.  
He grumbled. "Sleep now. Talk later." He scolded sleepily.  
She giggled at him, then swiped up her phone, seeing the time she thought it be best not to go back to sleep. Adrien could sleep more, though, he would probably need it.  
So, she went about reading the news.  
It wasn't hard to remember what day it was.

It wasn't as if she needed the news to remember: the day of the hearing of Gabriel Agreste. She could afford to let Adrien have a little more sleep.  
She soon understood what they meant when they said Paris would literally shut down, only so much was open. It was like Christmas in London, apparently. (Not that Marinette had ever been to London). Those working were given holiday pay, and they could leave whenever, with no questions asked.  
One could see why a lot of people took the day off work.  
As Marinette thumbed through the news, she could see a lot of hate for the day being made off, as a lot of money wouldn't be made today. But she was glad to see there was not hate for them, or for Adrien for that matter.

She gave a grumble as she caught eye of her school bag against Adrien's by her computer. Just because Adrien was excused, didn't mean _she_ was exempt from homework that was due the following school day. Adrien fought black and blue when the teachers exempted him, it was like he couldn't understand why just he was being excused for. Adrien had literally asked her for blank copies, which she blatantly refused to give him. He pouted for the rest of the day.  
But, she still had to do hers, moving herself away from her literal clingy cat slowly, as to not disturb him, she made her way down from her loft bed, making sure to replace herself with pillows he could hug instead.  
Marinette sat at her computer, resolved to do her work before she needed to wake him, and hide the papers so he couldn't copy. Not when he didn't need to.

Marinette had finished (and stashed) her work well before she needed to get Adrien up.  
Her mind wandered. Their elders were still around if she were to go downstairs they'd be on the couch in the living room. They had gone back to the fateful street several times since Gabriel was apprehended, yet with no luck of finding the anomaly that had sent them here.  
They would need to leave soon, or a little baby not meaning to exist yet could pose a lot of problems and unwanted attention, not to mention questions.  
She knew they were worried about it, as Elder-Marinette was not allowed by her kwami to transform on most days since then.

She looked back to Adrien thinkingly, then got up and up the loft to shake him a little.  
"…Mari…?" He mumbled in question.  
"Just going downstairs for a drink, want anything?" She asked.  
"More sleep." He muttered, already bunking down and closing the one eye he had opened.  
Marinette giggled at him, ruffled his hair, which he groaned weakly at, then left for downstairs.

Downstairs was much the reverse. Not counting her parents, who were most likely getting the added sleep of a holiday. Elder-Marinette was asleep, with Elder-Adrien awake.  
He looked up from whatever he was making, hearing her come down the stairs. "Hey, there, Princess!" He called quietly.  
Marinette smiled, then crossed over to get herself a drink. "What are you making?" She asked, finally curious enough, about whatever he was creating since he got here, it _did_ look a little like a kwami.

Adrien grinned happily. "Making little Ellayne her first toy." He told her, showing her the nearly finished project.  
Marinette took a moment to realise Not-Supposed-To-Exist-Baby actually had a _name_.  
She found her feet and walked over to him silently, he nudged the toy in her direction so she could take it and look at it if she wanted to. Marinette took it and made notes. The little creation was fit for a newborn, it was made with a white material she knew was hard wearing and washable (not to mention extremely high grade _and_ ** _expensive_** ). It seemed to be modelled after some type of animal that had wings and a fluffy tail. Mythical creature or not, he had taken a lot of time to create it, there weren't any mistakes that she could see.

"How long have you been making this?" She questioned, curiously as she handed the kwami back.  
Adrien smiled as he took his creation back. "Ever since we named her Ellayne. I've made a few screw-up versions as I went along, this one is the result of months of redo's." He told her.  
Marinette was struck silent in awe that Adrien would want to do something that was that heavily time involved.  
"Marinette hasn't helped me once!" He told her, full of pride that he could make the doll himself.  
"Are you going to name it?" She asked.  
Adrien shook his head. "That's up to little Ellayne, once she gets here, that is." Adrien amended happily.  
Marinette was still awestruck that he wanted to be involved this much. She had heard from her mother that not all husbands and fathers-to-be wanted to be involved, she only needed to look at Adrien's father to see how truthful her words were.

She lost how long she sat beside him, as he continued to work on his daughter's kwami. She took in the warm smile he had, his diligent hand work, every now and again he would turn the doll around to see it still functioned in the way he envisioned it would. The notion struck her, and took her by storm by a longshot:  
She was sitting beside the man that was the boy who was sleeping in her room.  
She was sitting beside the man that was the boy who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
She was sitting beside the man that was the boy who would become the man who very much wanted to be a father to his unborn child.

She blinked sudden tears away.  
"…How…How long have you wanted to be a father…?" She questioned quietly.  
Thankful to his cat hearing, he heard her, stalled in his handiwork, to regard her thoughtfully.  
Just how long had he wanted to be a father…? It was an extremely good question. He knew from a young age, that _if_ he became a father, he'd devote himself, unlike _his_ father. That much was a given. When Marinette had said to him he would be a father, he naturally freaked: having no experience himself, only dreams of what he would be – He'd be a father, unlike his own father. His child wouldn't be without the belief of love and care. His child would not be second best to anything. Her telling him that he would be a father had alighted the flame he wanted to be a father, but the flame had been there way before then.  
He looked back to Marinette in thoughtful thinking of how to tell her when he had started the want to be a father and found he fell short of a small explanation.

"When I wanted to be a father, huh…?" He voiced, and she nodded. "I'm not quite sure, actually. When Mari said to me she was expecting, I was overjoyed, naturally once I got over the panic. But the idea I wanted to be a father was already there, not that I can say from when, perhaps it was something that had always been there tempered and buried from time to time during my life. But, I guess, always there. I've been asked several times, even before I was married, and well before I was eighteen, in interviews and such, what type of father I wanted to be to an Agreste _heir_." Marinette watched as his face screwed up in contempt of such a thing as a child needing such a label, but he continued. "My answers differed as I grew, but there was a certain amount of expectation of me about my then non-existent child that always made me want to scream." He paused to breathe.  
"Why would you want to scream?" She asked him in confusion.  
He looked at her with an expression that suggested she was being naïvely adorable.

"It is an expectation that any child of mine, bare the name Agreste and be brought up into the fashion industry, to take over my place once I retire." He told her.  
He watched the oncoming frown of dislike. "There you go. My reason for the need to scream." He told her. "Those questions started young, like _now_ , young. When they first started the questions, I was appalled, I was barely a child myself, but all they could see was the future and a future investment." His emotion snarled. "I never heard the end of it from Chloé. You, on the other hand, now that I think about it, were more quiet than usual the day of school after that interview was released publicly, at the time I thought I had offended you again. Turns out you were just as offended as I was that I had no life outside of making a child an heir." He scoffed, then frowned. "I'm getting majorly off topic here…" He sounded.

Marinette blinked. "I don't mind, still semi on track to my question…" She told him.  
He laughed quietly. "In the interviews, I gave them what they wanted to hear – the usual any first non-existent child of mine would become heir, and that they would grow up loving and being involved in fashion. As if I could make a child love fashion by clicking my fingers," He growled in an undertone, but she heard him. "They lapped it up like good little reporters and didn't ask for another twelve months. In that time, I had taken to thinking what I would like to be as a father, and what I would expect of my child. As I said before, I wouldn't be like my own father, nor would I subjugate any child of mine to my life. If they want to be involved in fashion, let that be their choice, not mine or others, if they want to be involved in anything else, I'd support them all the same." He told her, then looked to her. "Has such an interview happened?" He asked, curiously.

Marinette nodded, it was extremely recent, (Adrien had told her in passing because he couldn't very well say he had his own role model – himself from the future) and not published yet, though probably would be talked about extremely soon. She remembered the doom cloud that hung over her when he had told her what he was told to say, but he hadn't said the rest – his proper thoughts, probably having thought seeing the elders was enough for her. (It wasn't).  
Adrien nodded. "Then from then, I have thought about wanting to be a father." He told her, and held up his to-be daughter's kwami doll, with a shrug. "And this kinda happened." He said sheepishly, caused Marinette to giggle.

/

* * *

/

Marinette had left to get dressed once Adrien was awake, and returned to find where she left the elders, her parents _and_ Adrien missing, but she did hear laughter, so she turned and walked in its direction, and wandered into see both Elder-Marinette and her own mother teaching Adrien how to bake.  
"No, no, dear, like _this_." Elder-Marinette told him, and palmed her dough with both hands, as Sabine chuckled and threw hers at her husband.  
Adrien for the moment ignored Sabine, noting that he probably wasn't meant to throw things, and studied what Elder-Marinette did, then copied. "Like this?" He started, but in his inexperience, a cloud of flour blew up at him.

Adrien blinked in astonishment, while he heard his elder laugh at him, good-naturedly.  
Marinette giggled. "No, not like that." She told him.  
He turned to glare at her in good nature. "At least I'm trying!" He said, as his Plagg flew out, now also covered in white flour.  
"Ugh! Adrien!" He cried.  
This caused Elder-Adrien's Plagg to show up. "My man, learn to know when things are going to go _bad_ , and steer. _clear_." He advised, causing both versions of Adrien to pout.  
"That's mean, Plagg!" Elder-Adrien told him.  
He glared. "I've eaten enough raw flour to know what I'm talking about!" He argued, sticking his tongue out.  
Someone's alarm went off, and the entire room went sour.  
"Well, we'll have to continue this later." Elder-Marinette voiced lowly as she went around gathering up the misused flour.  
Elder-Adrien got up from leaning against the wall. "Don't worry, we'll clean this up, it'll be clean by the time you guys get back." He told them, with a nod and went over to get a sponge to help clean up. The rest nodded and went about getting ready to leave. "And you, my Lady, should be sitting down." He voiced.  
"Yeah, you definitely turned into a mother hen, didn't you?" Elder-Marinette's voice echoed back to them, along with him laughing, then his yelp.  
"You didn't need to throw flour at me!" He argued.  
Somehow, they all doubted the kitchen would get cleaned anytime soon.

It was sometime the previous day that Roger had come around to the Dupain-Cheng's in order to give them their visitation passes to the hearing, Sabine had let him in, the good natured woman that she was, he remarked, seeing Adrien that he hoped that Nathalie knew where he was, (which Adrien told him that she did), while the elders made themselves scarce, having nearly walked in on Roger in alarm, and nearly a kwami whisker too late.

The rest of Paris had seen Chat Noir and Ladybug out and around midday, and "got up to speed" via Alya and gave their response that yes, they would be at the hearing at the appropriate time, upon them being seen, they were requested to see the mayor, them and them only.  
So, besides all involved and Ladybug and Chat Noir, only knew of the actual time change, so they could be at the hearing before the reporters got wind of the change, and for the heroes to be aware the time had actually changed from the original for Adrien's protection, having given the state of the recent video on the _Ladyblog_.  
It was why they came to the court in Adrien's car by Gorilla driving alongside Nathalie, (once having picked up Nino and Alya) that it was empty of reporters, expect for a few setting up, with the windows tinted, they were just another lot heading for the courts, (just because the city shut down, didn't mean court dates could be changed, thankfully).

All the while, Adrien sat there thinking over what his elder had pulled him aside for.  
 _"Oh, and Adrien?" Elder-Adrien called, causing Adrien to turn around with a blink when he gestured for him to come closer. "I spoke with Gabriel recently, just to see if I could," Adrien flinched. "He is much different to the man I uncovered, that I was actually able to speak to him without him cursing my head off. Now, that's no cause for you, but just know he is open to conversation." He had told him._ _  
_The _hell_ was he meant to do with _that_ information?! Why would his elder tell him that? So, he could speak to his father, to tell him he never wanted to see his face, ever again?  
He had nothing else to say to his father, aside from that. And he could very much assume that his elder had told his father as such.

It was hard to explain that they had help from their elder selves, and because of that help, the events had changed, leaving their version different to the current in a way that would excuse but exonerate their elders at the same time, (yes, they were us from the future, no, they can't testify – their own events have changed, yes, they helped us take down Gabriel before they did it in their own timeline). It was also a challenge to beat time to transform back and forth between civilian and hero form in time for each section of hearing. Once Marinette and Adrien excused themselves, alongside everyone else for tea break, the rushed to change, make show outside, then get back in. Visa Versa once their hero forms were no longer needed, they had less time to change back to civilian form, but they managed, thankfully.

It was a little unnerving, for all involved, but Gabriel spoke only when spoken to, to confirm his history, to confirm that literally, no one knew, no less than his staff and son. And didn't fight the only plausible conclusion to the meeting – that he would be put away, with an amount of time that may as well have been called a death sentence, at his age. Because of this, there would be no need for any second or more hearings. Adrien was asked if he wanted to speak to his father by the judge, who in turn got an incredulous look from Adrien.

Gabriel's only wish to have allowed visitation rights in the future which would be granted on a good behaviour bond, as well as to have contact with Nathalie about the company.  
Adrien shot down the idea he was going to run it anytime soon, when the judge looked at him. Adrien's only outcry for the entire procedure. In so, there was a contract written up by the judge that he could take over and run the company alongside Nathalie in the future should he so choose later on. (Adrien very much doubted this). As well as, Gabriel needed to sign that extra monetary proceeds in the company would be made over to Adrien to have in a fund for the remainder of Gabriel's working life. (This very much made sense as they recalled that Elder-Adrien received money from Gabriel, but detested in using it).

The only thought going through Adrien's head for the entire hearing was that he was the son of Papillon. And there would be a day his Lady would no longer want to deal with that. Or him. She would leave, despite her previous reassurances, and he couldn't fault her for it. Adrien sighed as he leant back in his seat, he may as well enjoy her company while it lasted.

* * *

 **A/N 1** : If anyone is curious, the little kwami animal is not actually a mythical creature, but is an animal that is called a flying possum, which lives in Australia (have you noticed I live there, yet?) and what Elder-Adrien is making is in the style of hand-crochet. (you can look up what they look like, or go to this chapter on AO3 and see the toy version on there, because hey, FF doesn't allow photos/links)

 **A/N 2** : Hmm. That first scene was a bit odd, huh? Theorise away my dear readers! I'm curious to your thoughts.  
DID I DO THE COURT SCENE OKAY?! I LITERALLY HATED IT!


	10. Part X

**A/N** : Because I'm horrible at keeping schedules (lol, what are they!?), have a chapter, and know I've worked my way through writer's block, head on into another one. HURRAY! It afforded me enough to word three chapters worth before it struck. Remind me to put up the next one soon!

* * *

 **Chapter Summary** : Is it a dream, or a nightmare? Plagg still doesn't have a lifetime of cheese he wants. Someone send help to Adrien. Preferably Marinette. It's a bird! It's a plane! Nope, it's flying Elder-Adrien! Titanic references have been made. Chloé gets shut down. Again. Ladybug and Chat Noir figure out what they do now. By explosions. (Someone fix that god damn wall properly). Ladybug scares everyone. So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, good night! Chat Noir hatches a plan that involves the One Ring(s) To Rule Them All.

* * *

 _I could never find the right way to tell you, have you noticed I've been gone? 'Cause I left behind the home that you made me, but I will carry it along. And it's a long way forward, so trust in me. I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me, and I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us, until you're gone. When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you, I know words won't be enough._

 _\- Porter Robinson & Madeon_

Part X:

She never thought he would be on her roof now that he really didn't need to because Gabriel was behind bars. But she was _so_ wrong. (She was getting there with that).  
Adrien, as Chat Noir appeared, still, on her balcony every so often, when things got too much for him to handle at home. Not that she ever minded.  
She did mind when she checked up her balcony in the mornings, she had, thankfully, developed a habit, because holy damn, if she found him there one more time…!  
" _Minou!_ " She cried opening her window, and he froze.  
"Hey there, Princess!" He was able to stutter out sleepily.  
If she wasn't going to kick his ass off her roof, she'd damn well kick that fake smile he was currently sporting into the near year.

But, Marinette just sighed. "What happened this time?" She asked, as custom.  
Because he was front facing, she couldn't get a good look at his tail flicks.  
He just sighed, and flopped down to sit cross-legged. "Have I changed a lot in two years?" He suddenly questioned.  
Marinette blinked. "In what way?" She asked, confused.  
He notched his head but shrugged. "In _any_ way." She just gave him a blank look, so he sighed. "Two years ago, people told me I was still a child, that I needed more instruction, to act older, to _be an Agreste_. But…" Chat trailed off, looking as confused as Marinette did.  
"But…?" She tried.

He looked back to her. "I don't think I've changed that much." He started.  
"I don't get why we're discussing this?" She asked.  
He sighed and leant back against the wall exhausted. "It's just that my mother is searching for a little boy…"  
Marinette blinked. _Oh_. Now his question made more sense. "She's walking around?" She asked.

Chat shook his head. "She wanted me to go find her little boy. Again." He grit out.  
"You're still not allowed to tell her?" Marinette asked.  
Chat again, shook his head widely, his tail thumping to his side angrily.  
"They just glare at me every time I try. Literally drag me away." He looked close to crying.  
Marinette reached out to pull him into her lap.  
He reacted by huddling himself into her as if he wanting to make himself as small as he felt.  
"I don't understand, Mari!" He cried.

/

* * *

/

 _"I don't understand, Mari…!"_  
Marinette flew out of her sleep so fast, she hurt her back while doing it. She looked to her side in alarm and paused.  
Oh.  
 _He wasn't there anymore._  
It was painful. And she didn't like it.  
She reached for her phone, and noted, more painfully that she had no messages from Adrien or even Alya.  
She jolted when her early alarm went off. She voiced her distaste and threw her phone down across her bed.  
Tikki flew out of the alcove to look worryingly at her chosen. "…Marinette…?" She asked quietly.  
Marinette huffed, no way in hell was she dealing with that. So, she jumped down from her loft bed, hurried into her clothes, and ignored her kwami.

" _What do you mean there's no cheese?!_ " Plagg's grumpy voice near on yelled.  
Marinette nearly groaned at his loud voice as she traipsed down her stairs with a yawn.  
"You ate it all, remember? When we go out, I'll buy some, okay? Keep your voice down." Elder-Marinette hissed. Just because Plagg was up, didn't mean his chosen was. Elder-Adrien was still passed out on the couch next to a shushing Elder-Marinette. Plagg huffed at her, but she ignored him in favour of welcoming Marinette.  
"Hey, there, how did you sleep?" She asked curiously. Marinette just grumbled as she went passed, heading for the fridge, and didn't see her elder's facial expression fall. "…That good, huh?" She muttered.  
"Her Adrien's not here." Plagg muttered, still pouty about not having cheese.  
Elder-Marinette's head snapped back to Plagg in a second, while Marinette ignored him entirely, focusing on waking up and getting breakfast. "Really? How can you tell? He was here yesterday." She voiced.  
Plagg looked to her. "You fell asleep, he left with Nathalie." He told her.  
She frowned. "Willingly?" She asked, her voice tinted with worry.  
"I asked him to stay." Marinette yawned. "But he didn't want to. He wasn't on my balcony either." She continued, then frowned at why she would need to say she checked.

Elder-Marinette looked as if dawn rose on her thoughts. "Ah. That idiot." She even pushed her husband in annoyance, who only grumbled and hid his head more under the blanket in his sleep.  
Marinette looked to her. "Huh?" She asked.  
"So it begins, huh?" She asked Plagg, who nodded, understanding what was going on.  
"What's beginning? I don't get it?" Marinette told her.  
Elder-Marinette just sighed. "I think we've been over this, but we'll go over it again, because it will not go away, no matter how much I tell him." She started, then looked from her husband, Plagg, then to Marinette. "Because he's just realised that he's the son of Papillon, he thinks it will affect negatively on your affections of him. Does that make sense?" Elder-Marinette continued sadly.  
Marinette blinked. "I told yours that it was stupid." She grumbled in annoyance.  
Elder-Marinette just laughed quietly. "Yeah! I do too. Tell your Adrien that the next you see him, beat it into his head repeatedly, because it'll come back to haunt him every single time." She advised.  
Marinette just nodded and understood. "I will." She promised.  
"Good, now come over here and help me wake this cat up." Elder-Marinette asked.  
They ended up up-turning Elder-Adrien straight off the couch, waking him as he flew.

Marinette ran to school, wanting to be there before Adrien, seeing Alya she ran up to her.  
"Hey!" She called, stopping to breath.  
Alya looked to her. "Hey, girl! You're early!" Alya told her proudly.  
"Yeah, I need to speak to Adrien." Marinette muttered.  
Alya nodded. "Gotcha, he didn't come back last night?" She asked.  
Marinette shook her head.

Alya was chatting to Nino by the time Marinette was fidgety enough to spot Adrien's car coming from a mile away.  
"There!" Marinette near on shouted, causing her friends to jump a mile.  
"Jeez, girl. Calm down!" Alya scolded.  
Marinette gave an out of character glare, and Alya understood she was serious.  
"We've got trouble." Nino stated, pointing to another limo, _Chloé's_.  
"I am _not_ dealing with that right now!" Marinette seethed, and she stormed down the school steps as Adrien stepped out of his car, and before he could protest, or say _anything_ , she grasped his hand and yanked him to follow before Chloé's car got near.

"Whoa—? What? Mari!" Adrien started to protest but didn't try to get out of her grip.  
What was this girl doing? Better yet, where was she taking him? Was she angry with him? Was she going to finalise the end of their extremely short relationship?  
He protested when she yanked them both into a small supply cupboard. "Mari!" He yelped.  
"Just stop." Marinette muttered.  
Adrien blinked. She was the one yanking him places! She should stop!

He was about to protest when she looked to him fully, and he lost his voice in the process.  
"Why did you leave last night? You know you could have stayed. You could have even come back to my balcony. I've told you I don't mind." Marinette told him.  
He gaped at her before finding his voice again. "It's just that…" He tried.

She sighed. "You think I'll treat you differently once I figure out Gabriel is actually Papillon?" She answered for him, abruptly. So much that he flinched. "News for you, _Minou_ , I was there when we unmasked him, I understand. The only thing I'll be doing is make sure you never go anywhere close to him without me coming with you." She told him heatedly.  
"You—What? Mari…" He just sighed. "You won't let go…?" He tried to ask.  
Marinette shook her head. "Nope. Just as long as you don't let _me_ go. I've adopted you." Marinette confirmed.  
"You do realise I'll never let you go, and this is a horrible _Titanic_ reference?" Adrien asked.  
Marinette barked a laugh. "Yeah. I'm _cool_ with that." She told him.  
Adrien blinked, then started laughing.

Alya and Nino were rather confused when Marinette came back leading Adrien, who looked like he was crying.  
"Come on, Bell-Boy. It wasn't that funny." Marinette told him.  
He chuckled. "You made puns! Deliberately!" He near on shouted.  
It was like punning made his day.  
Alya and Nino looked to each other in confusion – that wasn't what they expected when they saw the backs of them both an hour ago.  
" _Excuse me_?" Chloé screeched.  
Everyone immediately soured, so much they were stunned when Marinette pushed Adrien to sit in his seat, and she whirled around.  
"I am _not dealing with you_." She hissed dangerously but timed perfectly that Chloé was shut down by their teacher coming in to start their lesson.

/

* * *

During one long boring math class, there came a completely unexpected explosive earthquake that knocked the teacher to her knees, and an unfortunate Marinette who had been picked to hand out work; flying into Adrien's arms, who was up and out of his seat once he saw her knocked off her feet.  
All their screams were drowned out by the proximity alarm blaring out, Alya and Nino had raced over to their teacher once the tremors subsided to ask her welfare bravely, as their other classmates had ducked under their desks.  
Adrien held onto Marinette through the tremors in alarm, one arm around her waist, the other reaching out to latch onto the chair arm, he could feel her trembling and he could feel Plagg moving around anxiously.  
He looked over the classroom. "Anyone hurt?" He yelled, trying to be louder than the alarm that was still going off around them.  
Chloé and Sabrina had been in the worst case, as the just fixed wall and the window came crumbling back down. (Seriously, they really needed to fix that completely.), and were sent scrambling to avoid being taken with the debris.  
"We're fine!" He heard Nath, and Alix call from somewhere behind him, muffled under their benches.  
"We're good." Alya noted, seeing their teacher back on their feet.  
Chloé roared as she got back up, indigent, as ever. "What was that?!" She screamed.  
"It's not your dad is it, bro?" Nino asked, worried.  
Adrien blinked at him but shook his head. "Ladybug and Chat Noir took the reason he could when they uncovered him." Adrien told him.  
That settled that fear.  
"Then what is it?" Marinette asked.  
Adrien looked down to her. "Ever thought that it could be completely natural?" He asked, a little sarcastically.  
Marinette laughed. "Maybe." She chuckled, moving out of his embrace, but not going far.  
"If it were natural, the proximity alarm wouldn't be going off." Chloé muttered, using her knowledge as the mayor's daughter for good use, for once.  
Everyone blinked at her, and she snuffed at them all.

Their attention was brought to the rising smoke cloud outside their broken window, and a flicker of red and black that symbolised an in-flight Ladybug.  
"Well, if they're out, it musn't be natural." Marinette pondered, grasping Adrien's hand.  
Adrien eye-rolled. " _Or_ , they're just curious?" He asked.  
The door to their class was shoved open. "You guys need to follow emergency procedures! You _know_ this!" The upper-class man that came for them yelled, which got them moving to bolt out the room.

Ladybug and Chat Noir made their own way to the smoke cloud, catching up to Elder-Chat, who was perched on a rooftop as they went.  
"What's up?" Ladybug asked.  
He looked to them and brightened up. "Hey, there!" He smiled at them, then pointed a claw down to the nearby destroyed bank that Elder-Ladybug was by giving a glare to the nearby baring policemen.  
"Welcome to your first assignment after Papillion. Robbery-Style!" He continued.  
Chat notched his head. "Why're you up here, then?" He asked, curiously.  
"Waiting for you guys. You guys will need to talk to the police here, they're not used to you guys crashing their parties. They'll be grateful for it, in the end. It's why they're glaring at my Lady over there." Elder-Chat told them.  
They nodded in understanding, with that the three jumped down to join Elder-Ladybug and the police.

Roger looked to them in distaste.  
"This has nothing to do with you," He was trying to tell them.  
Elder-Ladybug just snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeh, and _while_ we're arguing these guys have, by now, rung up more explosives to charges should you attempt to walk in the front door." She grouched. As she had said before, miraculous magic and hormones did not mix well. She was on borrowed time, and the other three knew it, she knew it, hence why she hadn't just waltzed in already.  
Roger grumbled but conceded. They saw this. "What can we do?" Ladybug asked.  
Roger looked to her. "I will let you know I am highly uncomfortable in letting kids walk all over this." He told them, unsettled.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Good thing we're not kids, then, huh? Are you gonna tell us how we can help? Or will I bring the place down?" She asked in rising annoyance.  
Chat looked to her in amused awe. As much as he would love to see her bring down the house… "We have tried talking to them, right?" He asked. That was pretty much standard protocol in all shows he had watched.  
Roger nodded. "Then they blew the place up." He told them.  
It raised eyebrows.

Both elders hanged back, little their younger's handle the mission, only glaring at Roger when he looked like he was about to back down.

Ladybug gave a hand signal to her Chat, who nodded, and jumped up the building and out of sight, all the while Roger looked confused.  
"You wouldn't happen to have rope or zip ties on you, would you?" She asked.  
Roger blinked in puzzlement.  
Ladybug just rolled her eyes and called for her Lucky Charm.  
It happened to be rope.  
She then charged through the smoke.

Therein came another explosion, that worried onlookers, then several people bolted out of the smoke, with both Ladybug and Chat Noir hot on their tails.  
"There's five more inside!" Ladybug yelled as she chased two more down.  
Both elders took off with them, while police stormed the bank, and others ran for their cars to chase after the superheroes.  
There were, indeed five villains inside, all tied up and looking pleadingly scared at the policemen that stormed in.  
" _It was his idea!_ "

The four didn't notice the familiarity of the street they were gunning down until it was too late.  
"Son of a…!" Elder-Chat near on screamed as the anomaly turned up and the two escaped with a knowing grin.  
"See you on the other side!" One yelled as he jumped.  
The younger's screeched to a halt, while the elder's fumed.  
"Now it makes sense." Elder-Chat noted.  
Elder-Ladybug looked to him. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I was monitoring a case before we landed here about a string of uncatchable's Roger had told me about. This must be them, they're from _our_ time." Elder-Chat told them.  
Elder-Ladybug fluttered down to land on her feet, in realisation. "It's time to go, huh?" She murmured, and her Chat nodded.  
"You're leaving?" Chat asked quietly.  
They nodded. "Bad guys never rest, apparently. We need to find out how they got hold of time travel, for a start." Elder-Ladybug told him.  
It made sense.  
Even though he knew they couldn't stay with them forever, they were themselves, after all, but knowing they had to leave made him tremble.  
Ladybug was distracted when the police wails came around the corner. "Oh…!" She voiced, and walked over to Roger, who was getting out of his car.

Chat looked back to his elders.  
"…Can I ask something before you guys leave…?" He asked.  
They both nodded, good-naturedly.  
"She…She won't ever leave, right…?" He asked minutely of them.  
They both blinked and looked to each other. Elder-Ladybug huffed. "I'm still here, aren't I?" She grumbled. "She's not gonna leave now, she's not gonna leave in ten years, she's definitely not gonna leave once she's pregnant, she won't leave when she's raising her child with her _husband_." She said sternly, her hand coming over to cover her unborn child.  
Both males looked at her as if they both suddenly saw the sun rising for the first time.  
Chat looked on in awe, as Elder-Chat yowled and glomped his wife happily.  
"You guys are married, with rings, right?" He pondered.  
Elder-Marinette smiled at her boy. "Just so you know, you're not allowed to get married until you're eighteen!" She scolded playfully.  
Chat snorted. He knew that. But he might as well put down a down payment. _That_ never hurt before.

"Oh, I know that smirk, what are you planning Cat-Boy?" Ladybug asked, flicking one cat ear having walked back over once dismissing the police.  
"For me to know and you to find out." Chat said in sing-song.  
Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him.  
Both elder's just burst out laughing.  
"Well, our time to go!" They said joyfully.  
Elder-Ladybug was the first the go through, Elder-Chat held back, with a look of thoughtfulness.  
"Oh, hey, Princess!" He called, getting his Princess' attention.  
"Yeah…?" She asked.  
"Your problem has been solved!" He said joyfully, then hopped through the distortion and it filled in behind him, closing and leaving them all alone in a street of Paris.  
"What did he mean by that?" She asked.  
Chat Noir blinked, just shook his head. "No idea." He said, well he had _an_ idea, and she would find out soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** PUT YOUR HAND UP AND SAY AYE IF YOU WANT THE ELDERS BACK FEATURING A (little) TAG ALONG CALLED ELLAYNE!

On that note, a big thank you to " _inknpaperlove_ " (Tumblr), " _toxicgirlfriend_ " (Tumblr & ff) as well as to anyone else who looked and commented on my Promise Rings rant on Tumblr. Because Toxic commented talked to me on Tumblr, got a spoiler about Agreste Mama. You could to, if you talked to me, and looked at my rant of Promise Rings over on my ML Tumblr under the name "Thoughts", or head to this chapter on ao3 for the link. (YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!)


	11. Part XI

**A/N:** Okay, so I am incredibly sick right now, and I have not been able to count up how many Aye's there were (THERE WERE A LOT!) So you guys have a majority and let's just say the elder's plus a little tag-a-long will be returning. I have written scenes, they are adorable. Ellayne takes over (whoops?) This chapter was beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (ff  & Tumblr)

Phone text is legit meant to be right sided, but ff doesn't have that capability to its centred.

* * *

 **Summary:** Another first scene that is either a dream or future vision. Who knows. Hopefully you! (No seriously, tell me if you don't understand). Mama-Cheng is a Mama-Bear in disguise. Chloe + Cold? = Nope. No school for anyone. Adrien still hasn't got a phone number that doesn't get hacked by the media. Bored-Mari is a Suprised-Mari with a phone call that features timid Adrien that is cute. Promise Rings scene made me cry. No Joke. Someone take bets on how many times Marinette will get into arguments because of the rings! Oh, and Aubrianne wakes up. That's a thing. I promise I'm not intentionally meaning to hurt Adrien! There is a lame joke about ladybug's and hibernating because it's cold, but it's lame and it should probably be ignored. Don't kill me.

* * *

 _I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people: your Daddy sounds like a jerk. I guess your mama didn't know the gift she got when she got you. I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough: bending over backwards, never good enough. You poor thing, it must suck to be you. And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it? It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose. Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live. You were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed, and now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced you're defeated. If you're obsessed with your yesterday, then you're destined to repeat it. And I know it's not your fault. It never is, is it._

 _-Icon For Hire_

Part XI

Marinette moaned when her phone vibrated across the desk, then did it again a second later. She blearily reached out to find it, slapping her hand down on her desk empty handed a few times, as the phone vibrated more as she tried to locate it.  
She blearily looked at the messages, as _more_ messages came in.

 _Buginette._

 _-Received 11:53_

 _Buginette!_

 _\- Received 11:53_

 _Buginette~~!_

 _\- Received 11:54_

 _Bugaboo! T_T_

 _\- Received 11:54_

 _Princessssss!_

 _\- Received 11:55_

Marinette may be tired, but she let out a giggle at her insistent boyfriend, she could chew him out about sending text messages near midnight and waking her up later. She got up and headed to her bed with a yawn as she typed out her reply. She could literally see her kitten pouting and bouncing as he waited for her to message back, since send receipts were on, he knew she was up.

 _What is it that is so important, Minou?_

 _-Sent 11:56_

 _Princess! You're alive! Guess what!_

 _\- Received 11:56_

 _I'm not getting sleep tonight?_

 _-Sent 11:57_

 _What's the time? I haven't checked! But that's not it! My mother woke up!_

 _\- Received 11:58_

/

* * *

/

Marinette woke up with a frown, not that she knew why. She checked her phone, and was a little suspicious that Adrien hadn't talked to her since he bounded off the previous day with that smirk. She knew that smirk.  
All of Paris should fear it.  
She had no idea what he was planning. But it would be big.

She groaned as she got up and prepared for the day, coming down for breakfast; ignoring the saddened feeling she had when she took a glimpse at the empty lounge room devoid, of human life.  
"There you are, dear!" Her mother called from the kitchen.  
Marinette turned to greet her, "Hello, Maman!" She called happily.  
Sabine came around and left what Marinette would need to fix up her breakfast.  
"So, I saw that you and Chat took care of that robbery business…" Sabine started.  
Marinette literally dropped her spoon, dropped her head to her hands and internally groaned. _This was gonna be an extremely long day._

On one hand, Marinette was happy that the holidays were coming, but on the other, it meant that she couldn't escape her mother's concerned rants. Today just happened to be the odd day where it snowed enough that school was off.  
Could you imagine? Chloé getting out of her hotel room if it was cold? Nope. So, the school was closed. _Yippee_. (Not that it was meant to be. Closed that is).  
It also meant that she couldn't see Adrien, unless either of them talked by phone and met up somewhere.  
She was also pretty sure that Adrien had his phone confiscated because of how many phone calls he had been getting because of the recent fiasco.  
Even though it wasn't related to any Agreste family member.  
He had yet to get a new number.  
But he was being sneaky about something, so he might have, and not told her for some reason.  
She really wouldn't put it passed her kitten when he sported that conniving smirk of his.

The day was boring.  
Everything was _boring_ …!  
Minding the shop was boring. No one was coming in.  
Then the phone rang, so she picked it up.  
"Dupain-Cheng _Boulangerie_ , Marinette speaking." Marinette drawled, bored.  
She instantly perked up when she heard a familiar laugh.  
" _Bored that much, Mar?_ " Adrien's voice came through, cheerfully.  
"Adrien!" She near on screamed.  
" _And now I'm deaf. Good job Mar!_ " He said good naturedly, yet cringing slightly.  
"I'm sorry!" Marinette immediately apologised. "I've been worried because I haven't heard from you, and you left with that Chat look, that made me fear for all our lives." The bluenette told him.  
It took him a second, but then he burst out laughing. "'Chat look'. _Really?_ " He laughed before he pouted. " _Yeah, I'm sorry that I can't talk_ _much due to my lack of a phone_ _,_ _'cause_ _reasons. But, can we still patrol tonight? Crime doesn't sleep, y'know._ " Adrien asked.

Marinette blinked in confusion. "Why do we need to patrol? There's nothing to patrol for?" She asked, confusion clearly present in her voice.  
" _Just… you know... I need ai_ _r…_ _And um…Wanna see you… And…_ " He tried.  
Marinette blinked. He was actually flustered! But she simmered down when she rolled over the fact he said he _needed air_. He was probably at the Agreste mansion (since he wasn't at her house), or at the hospital, having stayed away since he made her fear for all life.  
"Will you be coming back with me afterwards?" She asked.  
" _Uh, sure! As long as you don't mind helping me carry my clothes?_ " He asked.  
Marinette laughed. "Of course, I don't mind!" She told him.

Her parents had been the ones to ask Adrien about his clothing so they could wash them, and they had watched him squirm uncomfortably when he said he didn't have much at their place, and stood astounded when they were rightly demanded he have more clothes, or Marinette to make him some. (Which she would have). Something which muted Adrien when Marinette told him she could. And he protested heavily, saying he had his own clothes. He was defeated by Tom and Sabine when they asked where it was. Since, you know, they had _none_ to wash.

" _So…we can patrol, right?_ " Adrien asked, timidly.  
Marinette giggled. "Yes, _Minou_ , we can, same time and place, then we'll haul your stuff over here." Marinette finalised.  
Adrien whooped in joy.

/-/

Ladybug watched as Chat fidgeted beside her for the fiftieth time since they landed on this particular roof.  
"Argh!" Ladybug finally had enough.  
Chat uncharacteristically cowered. Which she noticed.  
"Sorry, _Minou_ , what's wrong? Why're you jumpy?" She asked.  
Chat gave her a long look she couldn't quite describe. It looked like wanting, yet scared, yet determined.  
"I, um, I wanted to give you something." Chat then looked fearful. "You don't need to keep it, if you don't like it or want it!" He amended, before she could process what he had said.  
But the girl just stared at him, clueless. She had no idea what he was trying to accomplish.  
He looked abashed, and nervous, his mannerisms showed that much, as he rubbed his neck in his nervous tick. "It's a promise, you know." He started.

She notched her head in confusion, yet determined to see out this conversation, and receive _something_ from the boy. "A promise?" She prompted.  
He nodded. "Since we reenacted _Titanic_ , in all of its wondrous glory." He told her, making her laugh good naturedly.  
"Something to symbolise that we won't let go of each other." Chat told her.  
Ladybug stared at him, but softened. "I don't need anything to keep that promise, _Minou_." She told him, stroking his hair.  
He purred. "But it's so much more than that." He told her, and she nodded for him to continue. "For both of us to know it's a promise for much more than _Titanic_ , more than now, and more than just simply tomorrow." He told her.  
She was stunned silent.

She thought she was stunned silent by his words, but when he pulled out a tiny box from seemingly nowhere, she was utterly speechless.  
"My Lady, _my Princess_ , know that it's my promise to you, should you accept it, for this promise to become much more than just tomorrow, but for all the days afterward." Chat pledged, holding out the small box.  
Her hands trembled as she reached for it and opened its lid.  
She could have sworn she was crying.  
Inside the box were two promise rings, one feminine, the other masculine. One that had red stones around a middle white stone, that was surrounded by little black stones that separated red from white. The other was a chaos green and black, augmented with a pure green stone in the middle.

"My Lady…? You're crying." He said slowly.  
She grasped the box close to her as she wiped her eyes. " _Minou_ …" She cried.  
"Did I do it wrong?" He worried.  
She cried as she shook her head, and rushed to hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
"I'm glad…!" She cried. "I'm glad it's you!" She muttered as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer, and away from the cold.  
"As I'm ever glad you turned out to be you." He murmured into her hair as he breathed in her scent.

He pulled her back.  
"So…You do like it, right?" He asked.  
She just laughed happily.

Marinette looked thoughtfully to the ring around her finger, as Adrien packed his stuff into another bag he had found, with both Plagg and Tikki looking at the ring alongside her. "…How many arguments will I have over these?" She asked.  
He frowned as he looked up. "I don't understand?" He voiced.  
"Well, you're you, right?" She started.  
He nodded. "I can't be someone else, Princess." He told her.  
She giggled. "Well, how many followers do you have?" She asked.  
He blinked. "I don't know anymore, since what happened…" He trailed off, having gone back to packing his bag.  
She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Okay, let me rephrase. How many fights will I get into with Chloé, and Lila?" She asked.  
He just literally groaned painfully, making her laugh.

It wasn't as if she wasn't going to wear the ring he gave her. She was gonna wear the damn thing all the time. And fight anyone who opposed. She had already learnt how to deal with the opposition.  
 _"There will be a lot of people who oppose." Elder-Marinette said.  
Marinette slumped. "Then how…?" She questioned.  
Elder-Marinette laughed. "Just shove your ring in their face, and dare them to say otherwise. I have literally had people bar me recently, and I've just shoved my ring in their face, and literally yelled that I was carrying his child. It works wonders!" Elder-Marinette said cheerfully.  
_Well, she wasn't carrying a child, but damn it, she had a ring he had given her, and damn it she was going to wield it to her heart's content!

/

* * *

/

 _What's the time? I haven't checked! But that's not it! My mother woke up!_

 _\- Received 11:58_

 _Can you come to her room?_

 _\- Received 11:59_

It just had to be _midnight_!  
It just _had_ to be winter!  
It was _**freezing**_ , damn it!  
She had dropped her phone in alarm, raced to Tikki to wake her up, only to be racing across Paris roofs to the hospital Adrien had called her to.  
She dropped behind several trees, out the way, so no one would see her change over, before rushing over to the front entrance.  
She glared at the doctor who seemed to hate her for some reason.  
He looked like he was about to scold her.  
"Mar!" Adrien's voice came, as he rushed out of his mother's room, taking no notice of the pissed off doctor, having only eyes for his girlfriend, rushing up to her, grasping her arm, and pulling her in.  
She took one last look at the doctor, flashed her ring. "Part of the family _now_?" She asked lightly.  
She took huge pleasure in his shocked face.

Nathalie was another that was in the room, that was ironically bar of the actual patient.  
Nathalie looked up from her work pad, to see Marinette.  
"Ah. Miss Marinette." She started. Nathalie didn't need to see the ring, she had been well informed beforehand, and had told the staff to allow her admittance, though she guessed some had issues with it.  
She watched as Marinette stalled as she was addressed. "Hello, Ma'am…?" She said nervously, still not quite sure how to greet Nathalie.  
But Nathalie took what she could get, and nodded back to her.  
"Mrs. Agreste will be back shortly, the nurses and doctors need to conduct a series of tests now that she has surfaced consciousness." Nathalie informed the children, noting Adrien's near bounding in joy, and Marinette's near awe of the situation and she loathed to finish what she had been told previously, but she heaved a sigh, and Adrien knew that sigh, and immediately stiffened.  
"…What is it?" He asked.  
Nathalie didn't take Adrien's sadness very well. She doubted she ever would, whether she worked for the boy or not. "There have been surfacing complications, that need to be seen to, to determine their severity." Nathalie told them.  
And that was when Adrien felt ice crawl back into his soul.

The words _memory loss_ and _amnesia_ were tossed around, while Adrien understood the terms, at the same time, _he didn't_.  
It was like he could see, yet _he couldn't_.  
He was aware that Marinette was there, _yet wasn't_.  
His mother wouldn't be able to remember him. How was he meant to process _that_?!

As soon as they were alone in the room, Plagg flew out of his pocket and looked to Marinette.  
"Where's Pyaar?" He asked.  
Marinette gave out a little helpless shrug and shake of her head.  
Pyaar hadn't been seen, her brooch was still on Aubrianne's gown, but the lady in question, was put back to sleep.  
Marinette, who was trying not to fall asleep next to Adrien, who was wide awake.

Nathalie came up beside Marinette, and placed her hand on her shoulder, Plagg making himself scarce in the process.  
"Miss Marinette…?" She started, notching Marinette that little bit more awake.  
"Yes ma'am?" She asked, rubbing sleep out of one eye.  
"I know you wish to be here, but you're not doing much good falling asleep, you both have a very big day ahead of you, why don't you go home and rest?" Nathalie parried.  
Marinette looked to Adrien, who looked just as tired as she. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mar, okay, promise?" He asked.  
Marinette nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. Try and get some sleep, too, yeah?" she tried.  
Adrien nodded and yawned as Nathalie led Marinette out.  
It was well past three in the morning.  
"Keep me updated?" Marinette asked Nathalie.  
Nathalie nodded. "As I am updated." She told Marinette.  
Marinette yawned and left the ward, on her way home.  
She hopefully would make it there without hibernating.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** Again, because of ff's standard I can't post the pictures of the rings, so either go to my Tumblr and find it there, or go to this chapter on Ao3 to see them here.


	12. Part XII

**A/N:** For the people wondering, yes, Mari's ring is supposed to look like a Pokeball. Please remember Adrien is a anime nerd in canon (you can look it up on his wiki page. It's there). He doesn't think Marinette will get the joke, (surprise she will). Okay? Okay. Again, it's on my ml Tumblr page if you want details.

Now that's out the way, I'm still sick, so that's my excuse for not getting this story out sooner. This chapter was beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (  & Tumblr)

* * *

 **Summary:** Still not intentionally meaning to harm Adrien, I really need to stop doing that. Whoops. Visions explained. Hopefully. Not Really. (#SorryNotSorry). Christmas is a thing (Not related to the actual episode). Someone give Adrien a hug.

* * *

 _I knock the ice from my bones, try not to feel cold. Caught up in the thought of that time when everything was fine, everything was mine: everything was fine, everything was fine. All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again. Run with my hands on my eyes. Blind, but I'm still alive. Free to go back on my own: But is it still a home, when you're all alone? Is it still a home when you're all alone? There is a reason I'm standing, I never knew if I'd be landing. And I will run fast, outlast everyone that said no.  
-Karmina_

Part XII

Adrien wasn't sure what woke him, but in some part of his brain he was getting annoyed with how bland hospital walls were. He had noticed that with his time there, he had developed a trait of circling his promise ring around his finger, it knocked into his miraculous every now and then, not that he minded, (Plagg did, though).  
But it wasn't as if he wanted to be anywhere else, in half, anyway. He'd rather Marinette be with him.  
But she understood, which he was internally grateful for. The last time he broke down and apologised that he forgot to charge his phone the other day, and she came running in alarmed, thinking his new number had been terminated, like his previous one.  
And he was glad that Chloé had chucked a hissy fit over winter being too cold, so school was finished early.  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, at least a few weeks.  
And nothing had changed.

"Well, hello there, young man." He heard a familiar voice say.  
Adrien's head whipped up so fast, it cracked as he looked up to see his mother smiling at him, like nothing was wrong.  
He stared. "Ma—?" He started.  
"You haven't seen my son around, have you? His name is Adrien." She questioned him.  
Adrien blinked, then blinked away tears.  
Nope.  
He ran.

As with most times, his feet, even as Chat Noir, ended up bringing him to Marinette's roof.  
He hadn't even noticed the time, until he was fleeing past a clock which told him it was past midnight.  
She would be asleep.  
But, then again, he noted guiltily, as her head popped out of her skylight window, she wasn't.  
But, she would listen.  
And listen she did.

" _Minou_ , are you alright?" Marinette started, then paused as if looking him over for some reason. "Are you hurt?" She continued.  
He was about to answer, when she steam-rolled into answering for him. _  
_"How's your mother?"  
He flinched: How the hell she knew, he didn't know. He kinda didn't want to know, either.

Marinette hoisted herself up onto her balcony, shutting her window behind her, and sat opposite to him on her railing, her back to his front. Marinette gave him a glance over.

She lifted her hand to scratch his nearest cat-ear in comfort.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"She said my name today." He muttered.  
"…And…?" She prompted, stroking his hair at the base of his cat-ear.  
"She asked me if I knew where I was." He muttered.  
Marinette blinked painfully.  
"I wasn't allowed to tell her who I actually was." He continued painfully.  
She gathered him up in a hug as she heard him cry out. "Why can't I?!" He screamed painfully.

Neither of them knew the reason he wasn't allowed to tell her, why the doctors had told him he wasn't allowed to introduce himself as _her son_ , but they held onto each other, Chat changing back into Adrien as he cried into her shoulder, making Marinette tear up when she felt him clinging.  
"I don't know, _Minou_ , I just don't know. But, I promise it will get better." She hushed him, gently.

It would not be the last time that Aubrianne would unintentionally send her own son running from her room. Whilst seeking out her son, she was sending him away when he couldn't cope.  
Being older in this situation would have helped, as adults can argue back. Children, even teenagers, not so much, nor would they get much direct information.  
Adrien tried, he so tried to stay, but Christmas came, as Aubrianne's confusion and non-compliance over the actual year sent him packing. She never questioned why Adrien was always there, nor did she question where her husband was (or why he hadn't visited). Or even why when she asked about her young son, no one ever brought him in to see her.  
Marinette found it extremely frustrating for Adrien, who couldn't get past feeling sad and angry.

But that wasn't to say it was her fault or that she was trying.  
Adrien was torn between staying with his mother, or going to Marinette's for the Christmas days.  
It had been a rude awakening, but it happened when Sabine was the one to take him aside.  
"There's only so much you can do, dear, for someone who doesn't remember being your mother." She had told him gently, the night previous.  
It had made him cry, but he understood.

Marinette ended up dragging him back home, by the arm no less, for him to celebrate Christmas with her family.  
And because of that, he was able to forget at least for a little while why he was sad beforehand.

Adrien stared as Tom came into the room, dressed as Santa, so much that he burst out laughing, alongside Marinette, even if she had seen her father dress up before.  
Adrien had his stocking filled with _boulangerie_ treats that would go up to his eyeballs in length should he stack them, he wasn't expecting anything from them, and he really should have known better. Atop his head was Marinette's present to him, a handmade black with white specks woollen cat-eared featured beanie (not outwardly showing that one ear was fitted for Plagg to hide in), while he was wearing the shirt, a present Tom and Sabine had given him which in good sport read out _you're freaking meow't_ just as happily.  
"I…um… I didn't get you guys anything…" Adrien stuttered.  
Sabine smiled. "You being here is enough, my dear." She said gently, with her family agreeing whole heartedly.  
Adrien wasn't sure where to put himself but in their debt for all eternity.

The Christmas tree was barren after a few hours of opened presents and shared hugs.  
"Maman…!" Marinette called, having wiggled under the tree's leaves, just to make sure, and wiggled back out with a present. "You forgot this one!" She said.  
Sabine frowned. "I thought that was another one from you, dear, we didn't wrap that one. It was in the cupboard where the other presents were kept." Sabine told her.  
Marinette blinked, shrugged, and checked the name.  
It was for Adrien.  
"Here, _Minou_ , it's for you." Marinette told him.  
Adrien blinked, but nodded as he took the box from her, just as confused as the family he was surrounded by.

Ripping the paper, and opening the box he found himself stunned silent that when he looked among the tissue paper, he saw a small hand written instruction booklet, accompanied by a fair decent amount of hard wearing, _familiar_ white fluffy crochet wool.  
 _For you, and you only._  
It made Adrien smile widely and softly, it was a smile that lasted the entire day, alongside his refusal to take off Marinette's gift.  
(Plagg himself made sure that Adrien refused. It was his home now).

/

* * *

/

It wasn't like Adrien hated staying at the Dupain-Cheng place, he did, but he feared wearing out his time there, especially with Marinette's parents, so he divided his time between being with Marinette and her family, his friends and with his mother as Adrien, and picking nights when his mother asked him of himself that he had enough time to run to Marinette as Chat Noir, as well as halving that time as Chat Noir with the time he spent with Ladybug forcing their presence on the police force (Roger, especially).  
He had gone from having no spare time to having _all_ the spare time, that he had no idea what to do with it. With the holidays being a thing, Nino and Alya only had so much time to spend with him and Marinette.  
He knew he was welcomed, it just felt he was forcing himself on them too much to be a transition from No Adrien, to Too Much Adrien.

It wasn't as if he could walk around Paris safely yet either, he still got the nervous or angry glare, with the odd negative comment here and there. Though, he was grateful that the press had left him alone, as well as much of the civilian populace.  
He would like to think that Ladybug's threat about caging them had done that.  
His gift from Elder-Adrien had been brought back to his room at the Agreste Mansion, without Marinette seeing what it was. If all went well, and history repeated, he knew what he would use the wool for in time.  
Because he could damn well use another shining light to help guide him in his life.

It was the week after Christmas when Aubrianne finally got frustrated with everyone.  
She had been deemed well enough to leave the hospital and return home away from hospital care, being put directly under Nathalie's watchful eye instead, but wasn't allowed to walk until she finished her physical therapy.  
"I don't understand where my son is!" She burst out, in a rare state of anger, before looking to Adrien, "Why can't you find him?!"  
Adrien blinked at her, moving to answer his mother before a doctor, who was watching him, took hold of him and dragged him away.  
Adrien glared. "Why can't I tell her?!" He seethed.  
"Her mental state is not yet prepared to make the change, she is not searching for you as a teenager, but a young boy. She does not remember you being any older." The doctor told him.  
Adrien hissed at him, before bolting, taking his beanie on the way out.  
He had enough sense that it would be cold, that it was late, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He would just yell. And he didn't want to yell at Marinette.

Chat wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he began to wake when he heard a familiar skylight pop open.  
" _Minou_!" Spoke a voice, shrill in alarm with a touch of anger, yet it sounded familiar.  
Whoops. Fell asleep outside. She had developed a habit of checking.  
He jumped up off her lazy chair, before freezing, knowing he was in trouble now with her too.  
"Hey there, Princess!" He stuttered out sleepily, smiling at her.  
She looked murderous, so much so that he cowed slightly, feeling his tail curl in slight fear.

But in the end, she just sighed. "What happened this time?" She asked, as per her custom.  
He just sighed in return, and flopped down to sit cross legged back onto her lazy chair. "Have I changed a lot in two years?" He questioned her.  
Marinette blinked. "In what way?" She asked, confused.  
He notched his head, but shrugged. "In _any_ way." She just gave him a blank look, so he sighed. "Two years ago, people told me I was still a child, that I needed more instruction, to act older, to _be an Agreste_. But…" Chat trailed off, looking as confused as Marinette did.  
"But…?" She tried.

He looked back to her. "I don't think I've changed that much." He started.  
"I don't get why we're discussing this?" She asked.  
He sighed and lent back against the wall, exhausted. "It's just that my mother is searching for a little boy…"  
Marinette blinked. "She's walking around?" She asked.

Chat shook his head. "No, she's at her home now. She wanted me to go find her little boy. Again." He grit out.  
"You're still not allowed to tell her?" Marinette asked.  
Chat, again, shook his head widely; tail thumping to his side angrily.  
"They just glare at me every time I try. Literally drag me away." He looked close to crying.  
He guessed they tried to explain, but it didn't make sense to him. At all. Nothing the doctors said about her condition made _sense_.  
Marinette reached out to pull him into her lap.  
He reacted by huddling himself into her, as if he wanting to make himself as small as he felt.  
"I don't understand, Mari!" He cried.

"Have they said anything to you?" Marinette asked, having asked Tikki to fetch her a tissue box.  
Adrien nodded, with Plagg zipping up to his beanie ear. "I don't understand what they're saying. They keep saying she's not ready. I _think_ …" He voiced.  
For some reason, Marinette smiled at him. "Then there'll come a day that she _will_ be ready." Marinette told him brightly.  
That was the only thing that had made sense to him that day.

/

* * *

/

Aubrianne had had enough. If no one would find her son, then she would damn well do it, herself!  
She looked around her, well, frankly too big of a room, that was too white, that didn't feel homely _at all_. But they had said she was home. The room looked a little familiar, but it looked like someone had taken down all the artwork, and family photos she remembered, and didn't replace them.  
She grunted as she saw she was finally not being monitored, and swung her legs out of bed.  
Physical therapy, my ass. It was like they weren't aware she could deal with walking.  
She could walk.  
And she proved it too.

She reached her door, and she wasn't even tired, or panting. She opened the door and walked some more.  
She didn't remember the house being that big.  
Well, she did, but she hated it. She hated the colours too. It looked like someone had dulled the colours even further as well.  
Well, maybe it was night, and that was why? Because the lights were on.  
She grasped the bannister and made her way down to the foyer. She could always find her way from there. She knew where her son's room was from there as well.

By the time, she got down to the foyer, she was a little out of breath, but not enough to make the medi-bracelet she was wearing alarm and for a horde of doctors to swarm her. (That had happened the previous day, when she decided that they could go screw themselves, and tried walking around her room by herself.) She knew how to regulate her breathing, and heartrate, thank you very much.  
From the foyer, she needed to turn up around to the outward staircase and go up one and a half floors to find her son's room.  
So, she turned, and she felt the world come up to meet her when she saw the portrait looming above her.

* * *

 **A/N:** It only took me 12 chapters to spew out a cliffy for an ending.

Spoilers, if anyone couldn't guess this already: Aubrianne will be a force to be reckoned with. Do not get on her bad side. (She had Gabriel for a husband, what else do you think she's going to be?!)

Also, if everyone is wondering, Adrien's cat gift's actually exist, (you can look it up on this chapter on Ao3)


	13. Part XIII

**A/N:** Just a little something I forgot to mention, which is also canon, and might be confusing to people who are not European, or have heard of it being a choice before – Adrien has his miraculous on his right wedding finger, that's canon everyone, it's why in the previous chapter his promise ring is on the same finger. (Using the right wedding finger has the same symbolic reference as using the left!) Cue fangirl squeal.

Also, someone should have told me shortening "Marinette" to "Mari" in French means "marry". Oh well, that's taken care of hilariously in this chapter! (The shipping name for MariChat now makes me laugh because it legit means _Cat Husband_! Someone should have told me this earlier!) And because of this chapter, I needed to research to find out the word "mariticide" existed, and suited my means just fine. Still sick. I have no self-control over this story. Still haven't written a damn thing since I got the writer's block. Someone help.  
This chapter was beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (f.f  & Tumblr).

/

* * *

/

 **Summary:** Aubri is a Bad Ass. Repeat. Aubri is a bad ass. Not a drill. Reference to Christmas Episode with the dining hall. Agreste Awkward Moment #1, featuring Adrien sneezing and Plagg being a little shit. Aubri can destroy and repair laptops, if anyone is interested. Aubri uses the Ladyblog as a timeline.

/

* * *

/

 _Tell me you miss me, and I'll come home. I've been away from your heart for too long: say that you need me, and I'll fly home. Meet you somewhere between here and hope. They're burning the city and all we know the break is loud, but we don't let go. Something is coming, but I'll stay close. The sky is falling, but we still have hope. Hope by the morning we find a little life to get us by.  
-Boy Epic_

Part XIII

 _By the time she got down to the foyer, she was a little out of breath, but not enough to make the medi-bracelet she was wearing alarm, for a horde of doctors to swarm her. (That had happened the previous day, when she decided that they could go screw themselves, and walked by herself.) She knew how to regulate her breathing and heartrate, thank you very much.  
From the foyer she needed to turn back around and go back up one and a half staircases to find her son's room.  
So, she turned, and she felt the world come up to meet her when she saw the portrait looming above her._

It was her boys. She knew that. Her (good-for-nothing) husband, and her _son.  
Her_ _son_.  
The teen that had been by her side since she woke up.  
The teen that had bolted every time she asked about her son.  
The teen that _clearly_ was her son.

Screw keeping her heart rate in check! She bolted up the stairs to Adrien's room.  
She panted as she slammed the door open.  
It wasn't as she remembered.  
But it was her son's room. _If_ her son was older.  
 _Which he clearly was_. And absent. That too.  
She guessed that he was staying somewhere else, or she _hoped_ , seeing as his room was sparse with warmth. If it were sparse on purpose, heads would roll.  
"Mrs Agreste!" A voice yelled in alarm, coming into the room were doctors, and a familiar face of Nathalie Sancoeur, the Agreste PA.  
"You." She hissed, at them all. "Have a _lot_ of explaining to do."  
She had caused her son unnecessary _grief_ because someone thought it would be a good idea to treat her like some wilting flower!  
Nathalie just rolled with it, while the ignored doctors were staring at her dumbfoundedly. "Of course, Mrs. Agreste, this way and we can talk." She told her.  
That was more like it. Nathalie, she could deal with. Doctors that she wanted to sink her knuckles into? Not so much (without a restraining order).

Nathalie took her to the dining hall, which was again, too large for its own good. When would they ever have enough people over to fill this damn space?! Maybe she could invite all of Adrien's friends over. He had to have _several_ … Right?  
Aubrianne took her custom seat and held out her arm with a glare to a following brave doctor. "Take this off, or I will remove it with a knife." She threatened.  
It was amazing how fast the man worked.

She then looked to Nathalie, who like always, was multitasking between being present for Aubrianne and on her tablet/phone thing. (They had blown up in size, apparently).  
"I want to know what the hell has happened." Aubrianne started lowly.  
"That may take some time, Mrs Agreste." Nathalie started. "And not a story I know fully." She advised.  
Aubrianne sat back in her chair, folded her arms, and seethed quietly.  
"Well, look at the time, you're being paid, and I'm not going anywhere." She stated.  
Nathalie nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll tell you what I know, and how you came to be here." The woman told her.  
Ah, at least they were off to a good start.

Nathalie was right. She had no idea. She had basically told her what she could remember, and that her vision was right, like usual. "You're literally stating that you have no idea what happened next." Aubrianne told her.  
Nathalie sighed. "I am aware." She replied.  
"No one knows what happened after?" She asked, glaring at the doctors, who reared in panic again.  
"They are being paid to get you better, not to ask for the reason." Nathalie told her. "There were two that rescued you, but they are no longer present to ask." She continued. By that, Aubrianne could gather they weren't _alive_ anymore _to_ ask.  
"My condolences." She murmured, and noted the odd look Nathalie gave her.

The glare Aubrianne gave the lingering doctors, once she realised they no longer served a purpose, forced them to unwillingly file out. Once they were gone, there was a flash of purple. Aubrianne blinked at seeing her kwami just randomly appear in sight of another, nor was she aware she was even wearing her brooch! Which she was, now she was looking for it (someone had thought to hide it under her jacket).  
"Aubri!" Pyaar said happily, flying around her and hugging her cheek.  
"Pyaar! There's…!" Aubrianne looked to Nathalie in alarm. Nathalie was blinking but didn't seem alarmed at the sight of the little god appearing. All for it, it looked as if Nathalie suddenly _understood_. She wasn't sure she should be grateful or not.

Pyaar seemed happily enough to fly over to the fruit bowl, disappearing from view, possibly trying to find cheese amongst the fruit.  
"No, seriously, Plagg, _no_." A hurried voice came in closer, Nathalie turned to the nearest door, while Aubrianne stopped breathing. "You can't…!" A figure phased through the door, said door banged open revealing Adrien rushing through it, " _ **PLAGG**_!" only for both to pause wide eyed staring at her in rising fear.

Nathalie cleared her throat, and Adrien woke up, leaping to catch a black ball, in alarm. He blinked, edging back the way he came nervously. "Uh…" He voiced.  
Aubrianne forgot to breathe.  
This was her son. He had been with her _the entire time._  
 _" Poussin!"_ Pyaar cried, flying out from the fruit bowl.  
"Pyaar!" Adrien cried, only serving to fuel Aubrianne's confusion as the peafowl made a beeline for her son. Pyaar stopped too close, sending Adrien into a sneezing fit that made him unwillingly let go of the black ball while doing so, which sent it flying.  
Aubrianne looked to Nathalie for answers.

"Pyaar, what are you doing out here?!" She heard Adrien hiss, he looked like he was trying to figure out how to get close to the bird without it sending him sneezing, while he kept sending her nervous wary glances.  
"Looks like she's out and about, dude." The black ball _talked_.  
Adrien gave it a look. "Not helping. Hide." Adrien hissed.  
The black ball shrugged and certainly didn't do what Adrien asked it to.  
Adrien looked to him pleadingly. "I don't want to be the one that needs to explain this to _her_. Please, just do as I ask!" Adrien pleaded.

Aubrianne realised that Adrien didn't know she knew him as her son (finally) and was treating her as such. He was ready to run as soon as possible. She noted painfully he was the one she always asked to find himself. She caused this flight or fight response, and he had clearly chosen flight.  
He stalled when she jumped up in her haste to correct her mistake. He marked her warily, and backed away, looking from her to Nathalie in confusion, while taking hold of the black ball again (Aubrianne noticed that it was an actual _**kwami**_. Who it belonged to, she had yet to determine), and Pyaar and held her behind his back as far as he could so he wouldn't sneeze and backed up more.

"Adrien…" Aubrianne called.  
He just stared at her in incomprehension, as if he couldn't understand French.  
"It's okay. I know." She tried.  
He just blinked at her warily, as if he didn't believe her.  
"Hey, kid, let me go, you hear!" She heard the black kwami say in annoyance.  
Adrien let him go, not taking his eyes off her, as well as letting Pyaar go, who drifted around Adrien in calculated space that wouldn't spark Adrien off.  
"Adrien…" She called, again, a little nervous at how he was reacting.  
Before she had time to react he swivelled his head around to face where he came from. "MARI!" He yelled.  
Well, that was downright confusing. He didn't need to yell the word _marry_ down the hall.  
But she would take what she could get. He could talk at least.

Another teen ran in, stalled seeing her, like she was a ghost, then turned to Adrien.  
"You okay?" She asked, then caught sight of Pyaar. "Pyaar!" She squealed.  
Pyaar flew around Adrien and hugged her. " _Coccinelle_!" Pyaar yipped happily.  
Well, that was _even worse._ She didn't even _look_ like a ladybug!  
And how the hell did these two kids know about Pyaar!?  
She looked at Nathalie, who stood, unaffected. "The hell is going on?" She asked.  
Both children flinched.  
"Are we in trouble?" The girl whispered, but she heard anyway.  
"No clue. There are no doctors to yank me out. Who knows." Adrien whispered back.  
"That would be because I sent them away." Aubrianne told them, finally having enough of chit chat she couldn't follow.  
She inwardly groaned when the two flinched. Too harsh. Tone down.

They could wait for a minute, she looked back to Nathalie.  
"First question. Where the hell is Gabriel?" She asked, with a tone of hate, and noted all flinches, Nathalie's included.  
"He would be in jail." The female told her.  
Well, that made _mariticide_ rather hard.  
"Good." Then she paused. "Wait, who is looking after you?" Aubrianne raged.  
Adrien blinked. "Wait, you know who I am?" He asked.  
She noted he searched for the girl's hand blindly, and it was received. She could look at that in detail, later.  
Aubrianne nodded. Adrien looked as if he didn't know where to put himself.

"Second question," Perhaps giving him time would help. Damn it, it would help _her_! She could be practical when she needed to be! "How did he end up there?" She would get back to who was caring for him when he looked as if he hadn't swallowed his tongue.  
The girl gave her son a sidelong glance. "That happened when us from the future came and stopped him." She noted, seeing Adrien clamming up.  
Aubrianne blinked. Well, that was confusing. But it made sense, with the whole the _two who rescued you are no longer_ _ **present**_. Nice choice of wording there, Nathalie. _  
_She gave Nathalie a look, which was received and understood.  
"Wait, how did they do that?" She questioned. It wasn't like Gabriel to go down quietly. He would have had a kwami under his control.  
"Um…" She stumbled.

The black kwami chuckled. "Did the part where they know kwami not tip you off?" He asked.  
Aubrianne mentally groaned. God, damn it, she was looking at the civilians of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And she was going to figure out how she could commit mariticide in a high-security prison!  
She glared at Nathalie. "Right, Nathalie. Find out how I can commit mariticide without being caught." She ordered.  
Nathalie blinked but didn't react while the black kwami laughed its head off.  
"I _like her_!" He yelled.  
"I'm glad you approve!" Adrien retorted.

"Okay, can we get to the part where Adrien hugs me, or are you too old for hugs now…?" Aubrianne asked, literally having no idea how old her son was. He could literally be that age where all boys think hugs are icky.  
Then again, maybe not. She watched her son come alive and launch himself at her, and into her arms.  
" _Maman_." He murmured to her, nuzzling into her in comfort.  
It made her smile. "Hello there, _mon petit Poussin_." She whispered back.  
"Now we know where Pyaar gets it from." She heard and ignored.  
"Plagg!" The other hissed.  
She would need a name. That could be next question, following what their relationship was, followed by who the hell was caring for her son, and how old he was.

/

* * *

/

The internet was a fascinating place. It was faster than she remembered too. She had found through the French news that they got most of their coverage of her late Husband through a blog (the hell is a _blog_?) called the _Ladyblog_.  
So, she started at the beginning, and away she went.  
She became increasingly more uncomfortable as she went.  
"Nathalie…?" Aubrianne called. Nathalie looked up from her work, as Aubrianne looked up from her pilfered laptop. (Hell, what was yours is mine right? That was what _marriage_ was about.)  
It hadn't taken her long to find one of Gabriel's laptops, restart it, rework it, and call it her own. She was good. Though, she did stop to ask Adrien if she could go through Gabriel's things. He gave her that kind of _are-you-kidding-me_ look and the go ahead.  
Gabriel had turned paranoid after her leaving.  
Though, she did find out Adrien had turned fifteen without her, (wasn't that hard to find the correct date when it literally flashed at her when she rebooted the computer). He had been by himself for two years.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Nathalie asked.  
Aubrianne's eye twitched. She would smash something the next time someone called her that!  
"You know my name, use it." Nathalie flinched but nodded. "You're sure there's no way I can murder without getting away with probable cause?" She questioned again, seeing another school child getting used, and Adrien getting out of dodge.  
"I have researched thoroughly, Ma… Aubrianne." Nathalie told her.  
Aubrianne smiled. Progress was progress.

She heard a yelp off to the side and turned to see Mari-with-a-longer-name-than-that freezing once she came into the room, for something or other. Aubrianne learnt very early on, this girl could come and go as she pleased. She didn't want to suffer her son's puppy dog eyes and pout combination look, like the one she suffered through when she asked about her coming's and going's. It was if he was thinking she would put a stop to it, just by asking about it. It was then she knew how much damage Gabriel had on him.

"Sorry!" She shrieked. It was hard to see that the girl in front of them was, in fact, _the_ Ladybug that was saving the day in the video Aubrianne had paused.  
"I'm not used—people here—Adrien…?" She stuttered out.  
Aubrianne blinked in confusion. What did this child _want_?  
"I'm afraid Adrien is not here, currently." Nathalie answered for her.  
 _That_ was what she was asking for?!  
"Oh…" She slumped.

"I believe he is out with Nino. He doesn't have a new number yet." Nathalie continued. Aubrianne would get to why Adrien needed a new number, shortly. She couldn't even ring up her own son, damn it. But the reason was apparently in this _blog_. And she would see that soon enough. The blog may as well serve as a timeline to help her catch up.  
Mari-with-a-longer-name perked up at that and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Nino! Give me Adrien!" There was a lull. " _**Minou**_ …!" She near on yelled.  
That was surprising.  
" _I'm in trouble! Nino! Cover!_ " She heard her son yell in good fun.  
"Nino, you will tell me where you guys are." Mari seethed.  
" _Oh, look, at that! Gotta go! BYE!_ " The other boy yelled.  
Mari clucked her tongue, then looked back to them, _bowed_ , then bolted out the room. "Sorry for bothering you Adrien's Maman!" She yelled as she did so.  
Aubrianne blinked at the name she had been given. It was better than _Ma'am_ , so much so she burst out laughing, and went back to her time-stream videos.

Aubrianne sighed as she leant back against her seat and folded her arms.  
Nathalie, hearing her, presented herself to hear her mistress out.  
"Okay…So… The two from the future were Chat Noir and Ladybug," Aubrianne started, sorting out what she already knew, and seeing the first actual video on the blog that featured them.  
"That is correct." Nathalie confirmed.  
"Not a trick, they were actually here?" Aubrianne questioned.  
Nathalie nodded. "I talked to them face to face, it was because of them being brought here, we were able to get you back." She told her.  
Aubrianne looked to the paused image thoughtfully looking at the two time-travellers. "Am I speaking about the elephant in the room when I ask who the father is?" Aubrianne asked, and watched Nathalie blink as if she had no clue what Aubrianne was talking about. "That would be the elephant in the room, then." She muttered and went back to her video.

Before too long, she was going through recent-by-date videos.  
" _ **THAT IS ENOUGH!**_ " Ladybug yelled, so much that Aubrianne nearly freaked and jerked out her headphones at the time traveller yelling and appearing so suddenly. _"Enough." She ordered the irate children, having come between them and Adrien, next to her Chat Noir, landing on his feet.  
"What're you all angry about? What're you all doing right now?_This," _Chat gestured to them all with his extended baton angrily. "_ This _will not help." He told them defensively._

He literally needed to defend everyone from hurting himself. That must have been odd, for both of them.  
 _"What are you doing here!?" One angry pre-teen asked.  
Ladybug literally rolled her eyes. "We come from the future, duh." She told them.  
"Then why not stop him earlier!?" Another yelled.  
"Yes, let's hypothesise this, shall we! If we went to the police and informed them of who Papillon was,_ without evidence, _mind you, would they have believed us?" Chat Noir hissed._

He had a good point. Plus, one for her son.

 _Chat Noir hissed then he angrily slammed down one end of his baton; its clap of thunder reverberating around the yard loudly and angrily. "You,_ any of you _, have no right to hold anger against_ him _," Chat pointed a claw to Adrien defensively. "You, all of you, direct your anger appropriately, or do I need to let a certain Lady here cage you all, until the police get here?" Chat threatened._  
Aubrianne was literally clapping, and sent Nathalie up from her work in question of the clapping was for her, but seeing that Aubrianne hadn't looked at her, she went back to work.

 _"Ladybug! Ladybug!" Alya screamed. Ladybug looked around, seeing her, jumped down, Chat following._  
 _"Hey there!" She greeted back to the reporter, while Chat Noir gave a wave._  
 _"Did you hear the news about the court date?" Alya questioned._  
Aubrianne sat up and leant in closer. Court date. That was recent.  
 _Ladybug and Chat nodded. "We heard, we'll be there, don't worry! We're just letting Paris know!" Ladybug told her brightly._  
 _"Have you thought about what you two are going to do now…?" Alya asked._  
 _"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" A police officer yelled, turning the conversation. "The major wants you!" He said._  
That sounded official!

 _"Hey there, peeps! Alya here!" Alya said, in front of her own camera. "Just a little update that there only needed to be one day in court. So, no more free days off for us! It was the result that Gabriel didn't fight his might-as-well-be life in prison sentence. This reporter was actually invited to the court! Thanks, Adrien! I'll leave the love for you, up to Mari. I was allowed to give this update from Adrien, he said I could tell ya. And please, again, please don't bother him. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Alya persisted._  
That was very true. Were people hating Adrien for what Gabriel did?

 _"Alya here again just received news that Ladybug and Chat Noir are chasing down terrorists that blew up the bank complex on the river! They're in pursuit!" Alya told her followers, in excitement.  
"Young lady, get out of here!" An officer yelled at her.  
"Yikes!" She yelled._  
There was clearly a cut between the two scenes, as now Alya looked a little sad, and in a different place.  
 _"Hey, guys, just to let you know that the two older Ladybug and Chat Noir have travelled back to their own time. They were wicked! But, it seems that our regular Ladybug and Chat Noir will now be joining forces with the police to tackle crime head on that doesn't revolve around evil butterflies!" Alya reported_.  
That was alarming.

"Nathalie," She started.  
Nathalie looked up again from her work. "Yes?"  
"Who was looking after Adrien while I was comatose?" She asked.  
Nathalie blinked. "He was free between myself and the Dupain-Cheng residence." She told her.  
The who and the what.  
"The parents of Miss Marinette." Nathalie elaborated, seeing her blank face.  
"Oh!" She could have just said that, and she would have understood that much quicker. She did a quick search with the name. They owned a business. Huh. Whelp. At least, _half_ the name sounded familiar. Perhaps someone that went to school with her? If so, that made things so much more easier.  
"Nathalie. I'm going out!" She said, standing up and closing the laptop. Nathalie knew better than to tell her not to. Even if she wasn't cleared to be walking.

Time to meet the in-laws.


	14. Part XIV

**Summary:** Cat's Honour and Quoting _Tangled_. Family meet Family. Agreste Awkward Moment #2. Chloé is a dead man walking. Plagg is still a little shit. Aubri widens her grocery list. Someone give Nooroo some therapy.

/

* * *

/

 _It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was a battle cry. Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before:_ _Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'til they're before your eyes._

 _-Regina Spektor_

Beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (f.f  & Tumblr)  
Part XIV

"Are you completely sure about this? I mean…" Marinette voiced.  
Adrien sighed. "Princess! It'll be fine! Cat's honour!" He pledged, taking the backpack from her.  
Marinette rolled her eyes. "Why don't I believe you?" She said.  
Adrien looked up from making sure all straps were buckled. It wouldn't do well to drop it. That would be bad. "Are you saying you don't trust me?! After all we've done—?" Adrien paused, seeing Marinette's nonplussed expression. "Ouch. That hurts, Princess. That hurts." He said, hand over his heart.  
"You quote _Tangled_ one more time…" She threatened good-naturedly.  
Adrien gave out a mock huff of indignation. "I believe, good Ma'am, that you are mocking me!" He said.  
Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whatever gave you that idea." She muttered.  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Adrien said pointing.  
"I think I'm deaf." Marinette repulsed, walking around the backpack and zipping the compartment closed.

"So, we needed to walk around the streets of Paris, today… why?" Marinette asked, confused.  
Adrien stared at her. "… I can't just treat you to a lovely walk around the commons…?" Adrien asked as if confused himself.  
Marinette chuckled. "Not something we've ever done, _Minou_." Marinette told him.  
Adrien paused. "Huh. So, we haven't. Shall we make it a thing then? We need to get out of the house for a while." Adrien told her.  
Marinette nudged him. "Finally getting bored of the Baker's life, huh?" She edged.  
Adrien's cross look of horror and complete indignation sent her laughing.

"Aw, come on, you know I didn't mean it!" Marinette parried.  
Adrien was still pouting. "I don't mind." He muttered.  
"Hmm…?" She voiced.  
"How we live. I've said I don't mind…" Adrien continued lowly.  
Marinette gave him an adored look. "I know you do. Which is why I can joke with you about it. Even if you do snore." She told him snickering.  
Adrien looked appalled. "Excuse me!" He implored, then got cut off by a stranger running across their path, that made them blink. "... Was that…?" Adrien stalled.  
"After him!" Marinette yelled, already running off.  
"Wait for me!" Adrien yelled back, running after her.  
He wouldn't get away this time.

/

* * *

/

Adrien wasn't sure what terrified him more: the fact that his mother had walked all the way here, to Marinette's house, or the fact that she was at Marinette's house _talking_ to Marinette's _parents_.  
When she up and decided she could do that, _when she was supposed to be on bedrest_ , he had no idea. He was rather afraid to ask.  
So he just stood there next to Marinette, shocked and that little bit intimidated.  
Adrien may have looked to his girlfriend for help. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with his mother just yet. He apparently didn't do transitions very well.

"It'll be fine, _Minou_." Marinette whispered. "They're _just_ talking!" She insisted as they peered around the corner. Again.  
"About what?" Adrien asked. He couldn't hear them speaking.  
Marinette just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, how about we go ask?" She voiced.  
Adrien looked to her as if she were mad. "And _actually talk_?!" He muttered as if he couldn't believe he had just heard her say what she did.  
Marinette took a moment. "Yeah. You're right. Talking. With your mother. I haven't been able to say much to her. I don't think she likes me very much…" Marinette said.  
Adrien's expression quickly went to regard her as if she had grown two heads. Then, grasping her hand he marched towards the adults, not seeing Marinette's triumphant smirk.

There was no way in hell both of his parents hated Marinette! He would make sure of that!  
He wasn't sure how, but he'd do his best to make sure the women in his life got along.  
How he was going to do that, he just wasn't sure.

They rounded the corner, and every thought in his brain sizzled out of control.  
He had no idea how to interact with his mother. He didn't even know how to interact with Marinette's parents!  
"Adrien! Marinette!" Sabine called, seeing them.  
"Hello, Maman!" Marinette called back, squeezing Adrien's hand in comfort.

Adrien wasn't the only Agreste to stall, Aubrianne was too.  
She was a mother damn it, she could do this, for heaven's sake!  
"Adrien…" She called, a little uncertain he would answer back.  
She held her breath when he looked to her.  
"Hey, Maman…" Adrien replied, just as uncertain as she was.  
She tried _really_ hard not to move her physical body to her ethereal body's party. He talked! To _her_!  
"How…How're you and Marinette…? Wait, don't you guys have school?" Aubrianne blinked. Yep, that was her voice. Don't ask her how it filed out of her, though.  
The teens blinked.  
"Uh, we don't have school until it stops snowing." Marinette said.  
Aubrianne paused and looked to Sabine and Tom. "We…We had school days in the snow season, didn't we?" She asked, completely confused.  
Adrien snorted. "Chloé, winter?" He gave a model's laugh.  
Which was frowned at by those who recognised it.  
"What Adrien means is that until it stops snowing, we don't have school because the brat of a Mayor's daughter called it quits because it's cold outside." Marinette elaborated.  
"Marinette!" Sabine chastised, making her daughter flinch.  
"… But she's right…?" Adrien half asked.  
"She is?!" Both Sabine and Tom burst.  
"Like I'm not reliable!" Marinette muttered.

"Chloé…" Aubrianne thought. "… Chloé, as in your friend, Chloé? Blonde hair, young thing." Aubrianne voiced, placing her hand out and lowering it in height to where she last remembered a Chloé being.  
"Um. Maman, if I've grown so's she…" Adrien tried.  
Aubrianne blinked. "Right… Right. But same girl?" She asked.  
Both teens nodded, only making Aubrianne frown.  
"Chloé was a polite young thing, she loved the outdoors…?" Aubrianne voiced in confusion.  
Both teens looked to each other and blinked.  
"Was Chloé ever like that?" Marinette asked.  
Adrien nodded, and Marinette looked shocked.

"Chloé likes the outdoors when they are tailored, like the Mansions' yard," Aubrianne blinked. "Chloé will be polite, if you're in the same "class" as her, as the Mayor's daughter. So, she is polite to Agreste standard." Adrien told her.  
"Agreste standard?" Aubrianne asked, steel entering her voice.  
"She's legit only nice to people she believes are on par with her." Adrien stressed. "And that was me, in our entire classroom." Adrien told her.  
Huh. Some of the videos she had seen from the blog now made more sense. "Oh…" She murmured.  
"She hates me." Marinette told her.  
Aubrianne blinked. "How do you know that?" She asked.  
"She has slapped me face-ways, once while stating I was beneath her because I come from a line of bakers. She would have done so again and more had Adrien not put himself between us." Marinette told her.  
They watched as dangerous clouds rolled in over Aubrianne's face.  
Adrien pawed his other hand. "That hurt, you know. So, her fist must have stung. How did that start anyway?" He asked curiously.  
Marinette blinked. "Oh, right! You weren't there! Just how it usually starts," She sighed.  
Adrien flinched. "Over me again?"  
Marinette nodded, and he just grumbled in annoyance.

The parents were all looking at each other.  
"Okay. What?" Tom stepped forward to ask.  
"When did this happen?" Sabine asked.  
"A month… Two months ago, maybe, I think…? She took at me because I was spending more time with Adrien." Marinette voiced.  
"And we weren't told you were hit… why?" Sabine burst out.  
Both teens gave her an annoyed look. "Because Chloé was involved."  
The _duh!_ was implied.

"The only real people she listens to are her father and Ladybug, and even that isn't for very long." Marinette said, moving on as if nothing of consequence happened.  
Aubrianne blinked but lightly pointed to her. "Wait. Aren't _you_ Ladybug?" She asked.  
Marinette gave out a bark of laughter. "YEP!"

Whelp. She knew where her next trip would take her.

"Ma'am…?" Adrien asked.  
Aubrianne paused and watched.  
Sabine looked over to him and smiled. "Yes, dear?" She asked.  
"Um… You don't happen to have any camembert on you, do you?" He asked.  
"YOU FINALLY ASKED!" Plagg shouted, coming out of his top, causing Aubrianne to jump.  
"You should be more careful." Adrien muttered, causing Marinette to laugh.  
Tom was already in the fridge, and tossing a wheel at the black ball. "Have at it, my boy!" Tom laughed as he went back to the storefront hearing the bell go, Sabine following.  
Marinette's parents apparently knew about her son's kwami too.  
Plagg looked starry-eyed. "Keep them forever." He said in awe.  
"That's the damn plan." Adrien muttered.

And to get a lot more camembert, alongside her amounted stash for Pyaar, apparently.  
Marinette went over to the cookie jar and held one out for her kwami to eat.  
And cookies. Cookies too.

While Aubrianne watched, she saw another kwami peak out of Marinette's bag, enough for them both to see each other, for the kwami to scream, and dive back into the depths of her bag.  
"… Was that…?" Aubrianne started, staring wide-eyed.  
Everyone else had jumped hearing Nooroo scream, Adrien had taken it upon himself to go into the fridge, and tear apart an orange.  
"Nooroo?" He called.  
She watched in amazement as the kwami surfaced again, took a glance at her, that spoke volumes of its fear, rushed to Adrien's side that was furthest from her, and took a chunk he had torn off.  
"… Is she mad…?" Nooroo asked.  
Adrien blinked. "Not sure. You can ask?" He voiced.  
Nooroo only squeaked and hid from her sight.  
She'd get to that later, apparently.  
Fruit. She'd need fruit.

"Hey, Mari. Do we have homework?" Adrien asked.  
Aubrianne got extremely confused when Marinette glared.  
"I _do_. You _do not_." Marinette said, moving to the central staircase.  
Adrien immediately followed. "No, wait! That's not fair! I can do it! Can you at least give me a blank?" He asked.  
"Your teachers said you're on leave!" Marinette remarked. "Why do homework, when you don't need to!?" She asked, going up the stairs.  
Aubrianne noted the wary look in her direction, before following the girl up. "I really couldn't care what they say! I wanna do it!" Adrien told her.  
Marinette laughed. "You're not touching my homework!" She yelled.  
"But Mari!" He pouted.  
She turned around on the stairs and bopped him one on the nose. "Now, now, _Chaton_. Orders are orders." She said.  
Damn this girl had restraint.

"You think he'll get his way?" Plagg asked.  
Tikki laughed. "Not a chance!" She yipped.  
Aubrianne looked to them. "What makes you so sure?" She asked.  
"Chat Noir always falls in line with his Lady." Both kwami said.  
Well, okay, then.


	15. Part XV

**Summary:** Featuring the Great Big Roast of Chloé Bourgeois featuring André Bourgeois by Aubrianne Agreste.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** This be late because we have lives, and I have writer's block. ENJOY THE ROAST! It's a first for me, and a first of currently, two in this series. Beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (ff  & Tumblr).

/

* * *

/

 _I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming beyond a want. Day and night my mind is racing, dents and footprints I've been pacing: What am I supposed to find? My god: I'm the bait and the predator's my mind! When'd I become my own enemy? I don't understand what you see in me. 'Cause I'm just another story. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall? Eye-to-eye our worlds collided, ear-to-ear you kept me smiling, kept me happy, kept me grounded before I flew away I felt it breaking: Then you came around. We brave and broken fewer: three cheers to fear the future._

 _-Nathan Sharp_

Part XV

"Mari…!" Came Adrien's voice in a sing-song whisper. "Come find me~!"  
Marinette glanced around her house, perplexed. She noted the high pitched giggled that did, in fact, not belong to the person trying to entice her to play, but acknowledged Adrien's happy go lucky hushing sounds.  
She also took notice of the weird ass shaped present on the table top, (which couldn't fit Adrien, even if he tried).  
" _Maaaarii_!"  
That was it!  
She ignored the present for now and crouched. "Oh, here Kitty, _Kitty_ , Kitty, _**Kitty**_ …" She played along.

She saw Plagg before he had time to hide, so she was closing in.  
Then she pounced seeing blonde hair.  
"HAAAAAH!" She yelled as she flew.

"Okay, no, seriously. Why did I need to find your butt, and try for like an hour?" Marinette asked.  
Adrien grinned and motioned to the fugly ass present. "TADA!" He celebrated.  
"Um. Yay…?" Marinette started.  
Adrien groaned. "Seriously. Anniversary… Remember? Presents are standard, right?" He asked.  
Marinette blinked. "Seriously? That's today?" She asked.  
Adrien nodded as he bounded from one leg to the other. "Yes! Just open it!" He said excitedly.

Marinette stared. "The hell is this weird ass backpack… thing?" She asked.  
Adrien groaned beyond hope. "It's so we can carry precious cargo!" He said while lifting and placing said cargo.  
Marinette still stared. "But you can't see…?" She questioned.  
"That's the point, dear." Adrien said, mutely exhausted from trying to explain.  
"But why is it the point? Why do we need this?" Marinette continued to question.  
"Well, when we go out, we can take this with us! And always be together!" Adrien said hopefully.  
Well, when he said it like that, it made a lot more sense.

"I don't know about you, but this thing looks _heavy_!" Marinette said, poking it.  
"Try it on and see!" Adrien egged.  
Marinette rolled her eyes but indulged him.  
"…And…?" He asked, once helping her put it on, straps included.  
"It's not bad. Well done with this weird ass backpack of yours!" Marinette told him.  
"YES!" Adrien fist pumped the air.  
Marinette giggled. "Down, Kitty." She laughed.  
Then they looked to the alarming police system.  
"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_!?"

/

* * *

/

"Nathalie…?" Aubrianne asked.  
Nathalie looked up from her work. "Yes…?" She asked.  
"What did they mean when they said Adrien is on leave from homework?" Aubrianne asked.  
Nathalie blinked. "That would be the school's deciding on the account of what happened with Gabriel." Nathalie told her.  
She blinked. "Well, okay, then." That made sense, at least. "How does he catch up? When does he get off "leave"?" She further questioned.  
The Blank Nathalie Spell gave Aubrianne the suspicion the lady had no clue, and groaned aloud, and reach for her laptop.  
The hell were kid's being taught these days, anyways?! She hoped it wouldn't be on technology, she still needed to catch up on that herself!

But first things first.  
Where the hell did the Bourgeois' live now, anyways?  
…At the _Grand Paris_. Seriously?  
That made things a lot harder. She couldn't just waltz in there like she owned the place.  
"Nathalie. How the hell do I get into the _Grand Paris_?" She seethed.  
"Do you wish to speak to _Monsieur_ Bourgeois?" Nathalie asked.  
"Not just him. A little _Mademoiselle_ , as well." Aubrianne stated.  
"Understood. I shall arrange it." Nathalie reported.  
"I also want to talk to whoever runs whichever school Adrien goes to." Aubrianne ranted.  
Nathalie looked between her log of needed duties, and the long list Aubrianne had just given her, and noted with ice crawling over her spine, that it was going to be an incredibly _long_ day and even _longer_ week.

./.

"Okay, so I'm a little scared of your mother. Is that normal…?" Marinette asked, nervously from her chair at her desk.  
Adrien just laughed, sitting next to her. "I think everyone fears her…" He started, fiddling with a stray piece of wool. "…She has good cause though…? I mean she had to be able to stand up on her own and win arguments with Gabriel…" Adrien said while shrugging.  
"I guess… I don't think she likes me very much…" Marinette said slowly.  
"I don't think she hates you, Princess. She would have said something." Adrien told her.  
This caused her to perk up. "She doesn't?!" She asked while looking imploringly at her boyfriend.  
Adrien just laughed and patted her shoulder. "You're fine, my Lady." He told her softly.  
"She isn't gonna be like Chloé, though, yeah?" She said nervously.  
Adrien blinked at her. "Marinette. She was chosen to be a miraculous holder for a reason." He said.  
This made her feel so much better.  
"…Are you sure I can't see your homework…?" Adrien asked bleakly.  
"Adrien!" She giggled.

"No. Seriously. Please!" Adrien implored.  
Marinette regarded him, with her head sided. "Why are you so insistent?" She asked.  
Adrien just sighed and leant back against his chair. "It's because I'm running rings around my own head. I've never had this much free time since I was younger, I have no idea what to do with myself. And I know the content this year will rely on this homework you're doing now, and I won't have access to it, like you have. I'll be behind, because of my stupid Father. And I don't want to be left behind, again, Marinette. Can you understand that…?" Adrien pleaded her to understand.

Marinette blinked at him. "…Wait. They've given you _nothing_?!" She screeched.  
He head-smashed her desk. "No!" He said back.  
She stared at him, then bolted for her school stuff, bringing it back with her, and a notepad and pen. "No, seriously. There is some major content, I thought they would have at least given you _that_!" Marinette raged.  
Adrien shook his head and held up a textbook. "Can I turn to _page 394_?" Adrien asked with a smile.  
Marinette blinked, then booked him one. "Do, and I'll hurt you for the reference."  
Adrien just laughed happily.

./.

When Madam Sancoeur appointed a time today for _Agreste_. André didn't think much of it, as there was only one Agreste he knew of that was currently inability to come to his hotel.  
Oh, how he wished he gave it a second thought.  
He was _wrong_. So very _wrong_.  
He saw the door opening. It was an Agreste, that much was true, but his face fell a mile when he realised just _which_ one it was.  
She was smiling at him. _Smiling_. "André, dear! You're the _mayor_ now!" She cooed.  
Whelp. It was a short life. He was certainly going to die.  
"How are you?" She questioned.

He stared at her and gulped. She had a reason for coming here.  
And it wouldn't be kind to him. He knew it from that smile she had. That deadly smile. It had sent Gabriel running many a time, amongst others back in school. And now, he had no way _**out**_. No running for a nuclear shelter now.  
"Madam!" He was able to crow.  
And he only made it worse, as her smile _deepened_.  
"Oh, I believe you know why I'm here." She said sweetly.  
He didn't, but he'd find out very quickly, he'd imagine.  
"Shall we sit down?" She asked.  
Hell. He was going to hell in a handbasket.

Aubrianne knew at once André had no idea it was going to be her, and once he saw her, realised he was screwed.  
"Dear, André. I'm afraid I'm going to need a little help." She continued, and he gulped, making her smile. "See? There is just something I just don't get. Perhaps you can explain it to me." Aubrianne told him.  
André nodded nervously. "I-I'll try, Ma'am!" He said, nervously.  
"Hmm." She started, smiling faux-happy. "I've been having such a rough time, since waking up, so I've been getting help with the time I've lost. And there just seems to be a little error that needs correcting." She said, in oncoming steel. "See. I'm so very confused about your _daughter_. Explain her behaviour. Now." She ordered flat out.  
She sat back and watched him grow pale and sweat.

They both turned to see the hotel elevator let out their discussion topic.  
"Oh! Look at that!" Aubrianne started, still faux-happy, and she bounded up from her chair, André racing to follow her. "It seems I can ask her myself. I can do that, _can't I, André_?" She asked, steel in her voice.  
Just as Chloé came up to them with a pouty frown.  
"Papa? Who's this?" She asked, looking Aubrianne up and down, as if sizing her up, trying to figure out where her familiarity came from.  
It made Aubrianne smile, in such a way André flinched. "I'm Aubrianne Agreste, nice to meet you again! You've grown up so much!" Aubrianne held out her hand to Chloé.

Chloé _immediately_ knew who she was talking to. "Oh, well!" She gloated and shook her hand.  
"I get the feeling we're gonna get on _like a house. on._ _ **fire**_." Aubrianne stated.  
Chloé absolutely missed the threat. André didn't, and when he stepped forward, he noticed Aubrianne's glare turn up a megawatt in his direction.  
Yep. He was going to hell.  
"This-This has nothing to do with her…" André tried, confusing his daughter in the process.  
Aubrianne laughed. "Oh, no? I'll make that judgement, André." Aubrianne counted venomously.  
Chloé scoffed at her father. "Seriously, Papa?" She started, then looked to Aubrianne expectantly. "Are you here to talk about Adrien?" Chloé asked.  
Aubrianne smirked. "Oh, yes, _let's_. Let's talk about my son."  
This would be _fun_.

Aubrianne leant back on her chair as Chloé sat next to her father proudly.  
"I'm glad you've come to me, and not anyone else! See, I'm still his friend!" Chloé gloated.  
Aubrianne smiled and nodded. "You must simply tell me what's he like at school!" She encouraged.  
For all intents and purposes, Aubrianne was genuinely curious to find out how Adrien managed to pull off going to school for the first time, seeing as it was the one fight she never won.  
André noted his daughter was going to dig her own grave with this woman. And he couldn't do anything about it until Aubrianne got whatever it was she wanted.  
"School is just fab! It's always awesome to have class with him! He wasn't allowed to sit next to me!" Chloé ended up raging.  
Aubrianne made out to gasp. "Oh no! That's terrible! What happened!?" She asked.  
"Some lower-class brats stole him away from me!" Chloé raged, André sunk further into his chair seeing the return of her deadly smirk.

"Lower-class?" Aubrianne prompted.  
Chloé nodded and whipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Yes! It's just simply amazing they can be in the same room as us! It's simply tragic that they walk the same floor as me!" Chloé told her.  
Aubrianne just smiled. This girl. This girl had it coming.  
"You must get into arguments." Aubrianne edged.  
Chloé nodded along. "Almost daily! It's as if they believe they can talk to me and argue my right!" Chloé said.

"…Right?" Aubrianne asked, genuinely confused at her meaning.  
"The right to contradict me! The _Paysan-Boulanger_ does it constantly! It's so annoying! I hate her! Adrien does as well!" Chloé raged.  
This got Aubrianne's eyebrows to raise. So, she went around calling people names too. She watched as her father shrunk in size. He knew where this was going, he might have as well as handed her a physical shovel when he let her get this bad.  
"That must be rough!" Aubrianne said, in a faux-sympathising voice.  
Chloé just nodded. "She is the one that annoys me the most!" She told.  
Aubrianne sided her head. "Who?" She asked.  
"That damn _paysan_ Marinette! She's taking my Adrien away! You simply must stop her! She is beneath us!" Chloé demanded.  
 _ **Bingo**_.

"Marinette is the girl you fight a lot with?" Aubrianne asked. Chloé nodded. "The one who you intentionally _hit_ , and Adrien needed to intervene?" Aubrianne continued, her voice now devoid of emotion, other than flat out _**rage**_.  
Chloé blinked. "What…?" She asked, not entirely sure where the conversation had gone, or how it ended there.  
Aubrianne turned her glare back to the mayor's shadow. "See. This is the thing I was having trouble with." She sighed. "I am having so much trouble understanding _her_." She let her voice show how unpleasant she thought this was, and how angry she was.  
André gulped while Chloé looked confused.

Aubrianne turned her glare to Chloé, who immediately stalled, seeing no friendly demeanour Aubrianne had with her five seconds ago, "For the record, I know all about the little _fights_ you've had across the time Adrien has been in your classroom, I have _seen_ them firsthand thanks to that _Ladyblog_. I know because of that you have caused a great deal of pain to _all_ your classmates, including my Adrien. Damned, your reasons be!" Her voice was dripping further with venom the more she spoke, and her demeanour was far from pleasant. "I wouldn't have pegged the little girl I remember who enjoyed little tea parties to be this _cruel_ , this _disheartened_ , to anyone. Class status you've set up, _be_ _ **damned**_!" Aubrianne had raised her voice, and it certainly got Chloé's attention when she smashed her fist down on the table between them, making both father and daughter jump. Aubrianne could see that behind doe face eyes Chloé was afraid.  
Good on her.

"Let me get one thing straight here. Adrien is not some tool you can own, something you can parade and put up on a shelf to further your so-called status. I don't give a rat's ass if you're the queen's daughter, or a daughter of a baker!" She seethed, watching the girl cower alongside her father, as she stood up menacingly.  
"I do not care what kind of self-status system you've constructed, but in current times, there is no class system. Your living style, and your bank allowance, _be damned_!" Aubrianne told her, and her father too, seeing as he let this get this far. "You are not to be unkind to the smallest creature under your foot, _do I make myself clear?!_ " Aubrianne seethed.  
Chloé silently nodded, gobsmacked.  
"Good." Aubrianne started. "I will be watching. I will be waiting. You have the first school term to come to my promise, or I will make your life _a living hell_ , do you understand me?" She asked.  
Chloé nodded extremely quickly.  
"And you." André snapped up. "Be careful." She threatened, then walked out, leaving them to sweat in peace.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** Whoever guesses the backpack thing gets a surprise.


	16. Volume II - Part XVI

**Summary** : Was mentioning Chat's "bell-bombs" not vague enough? Probably. Whoops. You all asked for this.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** If you didn't know I can't keep schedules for the life of me, this was supposed to be up 5 days ago. You're welcome.

If anyone gets the _Kingdom Hearts_ reference, you get a cookie.

Beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (ff & Tumblr).

/

* * *

/

 _The clock stopped ticking forever ago. How long have I been up? I don't know. I can't get a grip, but I can't let go: There wasn't anything to hold on to though. Why can't I see? Why can't I SEE? All the colours that you see? Please, can I be, please can I be, colourful and free? What the hell's going on?! Can someone tell me please? Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV? I'm black, then I'm white, no! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight! The trembling fear is more than I can take, when I'm up against the echo in the mirror! I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. I'm gonna run away now and never look back. And never look back…!_

 _Euphy_ _(?/?/?/?ver.)_

Volume II - Part XVI

"That's him! Don't lose sight of him!" Ladybug yelled.  
"THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, WOMAN!?" Chat Noir yelled back, in a panic, as they both chased down a familiar face in the crowd.  
The crowd upon seeing them, split like a wave, granting them a line of sight of the villain, as well as overhead watch from the police.  
As if they could do anything.

"Damn this man is fast!" Chat panted.  
"More running. Less whining!" Ladybug yelled at him.  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Chat yelled back, saluting her as he ran across roof tops.  
"Don't make me trip you, _Minou_! You'd have a long way down!" She retorted.  
"You wouldn't dare! You love me! Besides, we need to set a good example, and catch this guy!" Chat grinned, while hoping to any god that was still up in the sky above, that he had done all the straps and buckles tight properly.  
Ladybug grumbled. "I hate it when you're right!" She yelled back across roofs.

They final had him cornered in an alleyway, some ways away from civilians, bar one that couldn't have been helped.  
Chat creeped aside him, getting near enough to throw out his bell bombs, that stuck to the ground at the villain's feet, bombs that set up as soon as they hit the floor, ringing every so often.  
"You know exactly what these do, so don't try anything stupid!" He called, raising his baton like a detonator charge.  
"Wouldn't want this to get _messy,_ would we?" The villain told them, nodding to Chat's backpack, Chat reared and hissed in anger.  
They edged closer.  
"Let's not blow you sky high, yeah?" Ladybug started, dropping next to her partner, in wary of the villain smiling.

"Lovely talk and all, but I've got places to be, _time_ to spend…" He started.  
Suddenly the vortex was ripping the man and Chat's bells away with it.  
" _Merde_!" Chat yelled, yanking his bells back, as Ladybug launched her cage through.  
"Come on…!" She yelled latching onto Chat's paw and letting herself and her partner get pulled in with the villain.

/

* * *

/

It was a peaceful afternoon, until you know, an _earthquake_ hits.  
That tends to make people run and scream. And overall not have a good day, in general.

Marinette rapidly picked up her phone when Alya rang.  
"Are you okay?!" She yelled, grasping the table alongside her family, and non-blood-related Agreste family members.  
" _Girl! You get your butt outside right now!_ " Alya screamed.  
Whelp. There went their day.

Her instructions, all in all were a tad _vague_ , so when they got outside, they weren't expecting to see half of Paris, _on_ _ **fire**_.  
And the other half, as it seemed, _demolished_.  
"The hell…?" Adrien asked next to her as emergency sirens blared out throughout all of Paris.

Therein came their answer as a flash of plasma light, streaking down from the sky like a sword, and one _Elder-Chat Noir_ barely able to dodge his face out of danger.  
Chat Noir hadn't seen them, being rather preoccupied with the guy wielding the unlimited space sword of plasma and keeping himself and cargo from being harmed.  
"You are _legit_ trying to kill me!" Chat yelled, rather indignant, holding himself away from the man in question with half his baton extended out in front of himself for extra protection, the other half behind him.

The rest who had seen Elder-Chat before, took notice of a few changes, for one his uniform had changed ever so slightly, with now with a crisscross _Recusant's Sigil_ detail over his chest to hold a backpack that was big enough to go his full back length, which was also black, and had both symbols for Ladybug and Chat Noir on it, with Chat's symbol glowing gently, as well as the relocation of his baton lock to his right thigh.  
The man chuckled. "Let's try again." Then he moved his sword.  
Chat yelped, and dashed out the way, shielding his back as much as he could.

"Didn't they go back to where they came from?" Adrien asked, noting his mother's gobsmacked expression.  
Marinette nodded. "They must have fallen through that time vortex chasing that man with the sword…" She voiced.  
Oh. So, _this_ was a common day for them!  
"They are legit you guys from the future? Seriously, no tricks with magic and mirrors?" Aubrianne started pointing to the flying Ladybug and the backpacked Chat Noir.  
"They're a little different from the two we said goodbye to, so we don't know if they're the same version…" Marinette told her.  
Food for thought then.

Both elders had their sights on the villain, Chat from in front of them (he had yet to notice them), and Ladybug from above, ready with her cage.  
"Can you give it a rest now, please? I want a cat nap!" Chat voiced, as Ladybug launched her cage.  
All the guy did was laugh at them, and in the rubble smoke, he had disappeared.  
"ARGH!" Chat near on yelled in frustration. "Again! He did it. _Again_!" He raged.

"That settles it. He's you." Aubrianne said. She was loud enough that Chat flinched and turned to her. " _Salut_!" She greeted, cheekily.  
All Chat did was blink at her, his expression fast switching into incredulousness, then turn to Ladybug. " _MARI_ …!" He yelled franticly in rising panic.  
So definitely her son.

"I'm busy, _Minou_!" She called back. "City kinda on _fire_!" She yelled.  
Chat blinked. "Oh. Right." He mumbled, then taking off his bell threw it up to her. "Here!" He yelled back.  
She caught the object, and threw it up alongside her yo-yo.

They all watched in amazement as Paris fixed itself as it normally would have had there been an evil butterfly involved.  
Aubrianne had noted that Chat had kept his eye on her the entire time and had edged away from her nervously. Definitely her son.  
But damn was he older! She was still trying to get over her son being a teenager, never mind an actual adult!

Ladybug soon dropped down, once Paris fixed itself handing Chat back his bell and saw the reason her husband had yelled her name frantically.  
"Madam Agreste!" She called, a little in shock, then saw their younger versions. "Oh, I am going to murder that guy when I find him next!" She seethed.  
Whoops.

In a flash of pink light, she was Marinette again, and looking worriedly at her Chat.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, carting her hand through his hair to rub his cat-ear.  
He rumbled as he closed his eyes. "I'll be alright." He mumbled.  
"How about her?" She questioned.  
Chat opened his eyes and blinked. "We, well _you_ , are seriously lucky. She hasn't made a peep since." Chat told her, missing the confused glances from their youngers.  
Elder-Marinette sighed as Chat changed back into Adrien and she looked to herself. "Mind if we crash at your place again?" She asked, tiredly.  
Marinette nodded mutely.

They noted the wary glances Elder-Adrien kept giving Elder-Marinette.  
"Are you _sure_ you're fine? We can still close the bakery for a little while…" He started.  
She just sighed. "We'll see how long we're here for, _Minou_ …" She replied.  
"Let me know if I can do more, yeah?" He started persisting. "I mean, you can always kick me outta bed if I sleep through alarms. Or I can—?"  
Elder-Marinette giggled, and put a finger to her husband's lips, halting his barrage of questions about her welfare and what he could do to help. "Seriously, _Minou_ , I don't think I've ever met or heard of someone like you. Most guys run for the hills when wives ever hint about asking or needing help." She told him.  
He blinked at her erratically. "Seriously?!" He asked, causing her to nod. "Well, screw them!" He sputtered out indignantly.  
Aubrianne, by now was giggling to herself, while Marinette and Adrien were completely lost and confused.

"Maman…!" Marinette called, opening the door to her house and letting everyone else file in.  
"Yes dear!" Sabine called back.  
"I'll be needing the lounge room again!" Marinette yelled.  
"Dear, what for?" Sabine asked as she came through the house, the answer for her question was answered when she saw the elders.  
Elder-Adrien saluted. " _Salut_ , Maman!" He told her.  
Sabine might have squealed.

They all turned silent when they heard the ghostly high-pitched giggle no one produced, but Elder-Adrien's backpack he had retained from his Chat Noir transformation.  
"Oh look, someone's finally awake." He noted, looking back as much as he could.  
Excuse me?  
Elder-Marinette unzipped the backpack, and pulled out a child.  
 _Excuse me!?_  
Several women, possibly all mothers, squealed.

"Elephant in the room!" Aubrianne exclaimed, pointing.  
"Uh…?" Both elders asked, as Elder-Adrien put the backpack down, while the child regarded Aubrianne in interest.  
"Sorry. My bad. Went through previous videos, saw she was pregnant. Asked Nathalie about it. She had no clue…" Aubrianne exclaimed lowly.  
"Right," Elder-Marinette said, while happily bouncing her child on her hip, who laughed merely.  
"Oh. Name! She's got a name, right?"  
As soon as she saw Elder-Adrien she squirmed and held her hands out urgently.  
"Ellayne." Elder-Adrien told her as he took her happily.  
Elder-Marinette looked to her would-be mother. "Um…You don't mind that she stays here, right…?" She asked.  
Sabine glared at her. "She will be staying as long as you are!" She said.  
Elder-Adrien laughed as he hefted Ellayne over his head. "Maman-Cheng angry!" He played, making his daughter squeal in delight.

"Yeah. This is weird." Adrien remarked in a whisper, watching Ellayne make notions to the floor.  
"Hmm…" Marinette replied, with a tiny smile.  
Elder-Marinette seeing her daughter fussing, went over to the backpack, and pulled out a white toy, and gave it to her. Ellayne squealed, and the toy instantly went into her mouth.  
Elder-Adrien groaned. "I worked really hard on that." He told her, she just squealed happily.  
"Da, da, da…" She mimicked.  
"Yes, da, da, da." Elder-Adrien replied back, giving her an Eskimo kiss, Ellayne giggled and latched onto both of his cheeks.

"Aw. She's cute." Aubrianne remarked, causing both parents to look at her. "I can say that…right…?" She asked in an afterthought, looking from one son to the other. The elder was blinking, while the other looked just as bemused as her.  
"I'm sure Ellayne won't mind." Elder-Marinette giggled. "Seeing as she loves fuss at the moment." She said.  
"Just as long as you're female after dark. She's grand!" Elder-Adrien noted grumpily.  
"She'll get over that." She told him. "She's fine now!" She said.  
Ellayne was perfectly happy in her father's arms as she gummed her possible-mythical kwami toy.

They all noted Ellayne's constant vigilance of Aubrianne. Eyeing the woman wherever she went.  
"Um…?" Aubrianne asked, motioning the child, not really sure how to ask to hold her.  
Elder-Marinette smiled, taking her child from her husband and walking over to Aubrianne. "Shall we say hello?" She asked Ellayne.  
"Ma, ma, ma?" Ellayne questioned, reaching out to Aubrianne and making grabbing motions.  
"…How old…?" Aubrianne asked, before taking.  
Elder-Marinette grinned. "Seven going on forever months accelerated." She told her, as her child made herself more urgent, hurrying her grasping motions.  
"Ma!" She cried.  
Aubrianne took her, and held her appropriately. "Hey there!" She said.  
Ellayne stared at her. "… _Muh_ ," Ellayne remarked, now slightly wary, now in Aubrianne's arms, and looked for her parents. Seeing they were fine, she settled happily.

Adrien couldn't help but grin as when Ellayne finally made her way to the floor, she butted her way to the nearest furniture to get up on her feet. Her green dress falling around her each time she fell down to reveal in its folds pictures of black cats chasing red-white spotted ladybugs (as well as Marinette's signature).  
Her parents seemed fine in leaving her to her own devices for a little while, as they and the other parents talked about dinner logistics.  
"You sure you wouldn't rather sleep?" Elder-Adrien asked.  
Elder-Marinette gave him a look. "How old were you when you decided to become a mother hen?" She asked.  
"Probably around the same time you told me you were pregnant." He answered truthfully, making his wife groan.

Both children watched as their future? child? Ellayne? Whatever? decided to toddle around on unsure pins, dropping every so often, which meant she needed to go back to the nearest chair or table to hoist herself up again, always with her kwami in mouth or hand. She soon caught them in her sights, and made her way over to them.  
"Um…?" Marinette muttered, looking from the child to her parents.  
" _Oooff_!" Ellayne exclaimed as her feet landed her on her butt again, but she squealed happily and lifted her hands, making grasping motions to them.  
Adrien folded first, and picked her up, causing her to squeal in delight, grasping both Adrien's cheeks as she did.  
"Da, da, da!" She remarked.  
"Nope. But close enough!" He remarked, making her giggle as she clapped her hands over his cheeks happily. Marinette watched her boyfriend become putty to the child that sort-of- kinda-is- would-probably-be(?) his.

./.

"Hmm. Okay, no. This isn't going to work." Elder-Adrien voiced, as he watched his daughter rolled around on her back happily on the floor aside the couch waving her caught booted feet in the air.  
"What's up…?" Marinette asked.  
He looked to her and gave her a polite smile. "We adults can sleep fine on the couch. But little Ellayne here likes rolling around." He told her, and motioned with his hands falling off the couch.  
"Oh…" She voiced quietly.  
"Your magic backpack doesn't fold out into a useable cot, _Minou_?" Elder-Marinette asked, coming over from helping put away dinner.  
He shook his head. "I don't think we have enough blankets to make a fort currently. I mean, I _know_ we changed that because we couldn't make one. But I doubt that's happened yet…" Elder-Adrien voiced, noting the silent inquisitive eyebrow raise from his younger self.

"What's wrong?" Aubrianne asked, coming up behind her son.  
"Trying to figure out how to make sure Ellayne gets a bed, without her cot." Elder-Adrien muttered.  
"You have your card on you…? I gave it to you." Elder-Marinette asked curiously.  
Everyone noted the full body flinch. "I am not using Gabriel's money on my daughter." He hissed.  
Aubrianne stalled sadly, realising that this version had a father like her son did.  
Elder-Marinette just shrugged. "I left my money at home. I had to go to the bank, _again_ , to explain that you cut up your biological family card. _Again_." She told him. He looked at her like he was rather nonchalant about it.

Elder-Adrien blinked then looked to Marinette. "Hey, Princess? Can I borrow all your cat pillows?" He asked.  
Marinette blinked, then bolted up her stairs.  
"Wait. She has cat pillows?!" Adrien near on yelled. "As in more than _one_?!"  
Ellayne just giggled and clapped her hands.  
"Adrien!" Marinette shouted.  
"What's up!" Adrien asked, going over the stairs, and without warning, face planted a huge pillow that caused him to grunt out in pain.  
"IF THAT HIT YOU, _MINOU_ , I AM SO SORRY!" Marinette yelled.  
The elders just cracked up laughing.

One cat body pillow was draped around Adrien's awed shoulders, while Marinette's arm was full of not just cat-themed pillows.  
"How did you get this many?" Adrien asked, awed.  
Marinette grinned. "My secret!" She then looked to Elder-Adrien.  
"I cannot promise she will not drool on them." He warned.  
"If she does, I'll wash them, don't worry." Elder-Marinette promised, as she fussed over her child's toy, causing her to laugh, and joyfully lifting up both her arms and legs.

"Tada!" Elder-Adrien crowed , having made a pillow and blanket fort like cot.  
"Ten out of ten, _Aimé_. Ten out of ten." Elder-Marinette remarked, putting a yawning Ellayne down on her fort, who immediately relaxed against all the fluff.  
Elder-Adrien regarded her with uncertainty. "Are you…Are you mocking me?" He asked.  
"Whatever gave you that idea, _Minou_!" She gasped.  
"Yeah. That. You _are_!" Elder-Adrien remarked.  
Elder-Marinette smiled, tutted her husband in good nature, bopped his nose and went on her merry way. "Maman! I need to use your stove-top! And microwave!" She called as she took out a what looked like a bottle of milk.  
"You do know I can do that, right?" Elder-Adrien grumbled.  
Elder-Marinette turned to him and grinned. "You're on guard duty." She told him, and clicked the stove on. With that, Elder-Adrien happily sat down on the couch, watching over his daughter merrily.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** Congrats to the people who figured out the backpack held Ellayne, you all get a cookie!

Go to the Ao3 version of this chapter to see posted pictures of what Ellayne looks like.


	17. Volume II – Part XVII

**Summary** : Feat Aubri proving that she is a better single-parent that Gabriel. An awkward conversation between Elder-Adrien and Aubri for perspective, about being parents: neither know what they're doing. Everyone freaks out at the sight of blood. Everyone hates their day jobs. Aubri should just go through and smash her phone against the nearest wall. Burning of clothes are implied. Aubri is such an awkward ball of sunshine that matches her son(s). Ellayne is an adorable ray of sunshine. Marinette is hired for knowing her colours. Aubri wants to commit murder.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** Okay, so first of, I apologise for the lack of update for over a month. Kinda was in Japan. Kinda waiting for the next season (why. why did it get delayed T_T). I had hoped to write more while I was in Japan. Didn't happen. Although I did manage to write 19000 words on a non-ML related story. Any RWBY readers be interested in reading such a big story? Not as if I've made any RWBY stories before. Whoops. It's probably bad. ANYWAY. Go read this chapter while I go bang my head against the wall for starting another story, to add to all my current unfinished stories I have yet to complete.

Beta'd by _Toxic Girlfriend_ (ff & Tumblr).

/

* * *

/

 _Long ago, before we met, I dreamt about you. The peace you'd bring, the songs we'd sing, the way you'd make things new. Then, one day, you arrived, I heard your angel cry: helpless, small and perfect – welcome to your life. And on that day, I made a vow, whispered and true: No matter what, no matter how I made this promise to you – I will cling, I will clutch, I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away: I won't leave, I won't go, I will stay with you, all our days._ _  
_ _-Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams_

Volume II – Part XVII

Aubrianne could definitely see why her son spent so much time at the Dupain-Cheng residence, seeing as it was much warmer, and had that always desired _lived-in_ feeling.  
Something she could never duplicate in her own home, thanks to her so-called husband, father to her _son_ , no matter her efforts.  
She could see the blind pleading her son had given her for her to leave him there the previous night. It was if he thought she would demand he come home.  
 _Hell no_.  
It did make her make a mental side note to mention to Adrien, or at least _prove_ she wasn't at all like his father.  
She could have wept in relief when Sabine gave her an extra key so she could come and go like her own daughter was like to the Agreste mansion (not that Marinette had a key, per say as much as facial recognition with Nathalie, and Agreste household staff, to be let in on sight. But hell, same def, right?)

So Aubrianne was not as early as Marinette's parents (who were up at dawn. She praised their resolve), but not late enough to still see the elders of her son and Marinette still asleep on the couch, with their child (her granddaughter?) snoring lightly along with her father still in her cushion fort. She notched her ear upwards, and didn't hear a sound from above, so the teenagers were asleep as well.  
Aubrianne wandered over to the kitchen, she got the stern-but-kind - _"my-house-is-your-house"_ reprimand from Tom when she asked if she could return in the morning.  
She could see a lot of her time being spent here. Not that she minded.

She got out a glass but the cabinet door shut with a surprising amount of force that made her freeze-cringe. Cabinets. These cabinets didn't have soft gaps. She filed that away for her to remember.  
"Was'it?" She heard being slurred behind her, making her flinch again. She whirled around to see her adult son (?) waking up, pawing his eye in sleep. "One more?" He questioned after he yawned.  
One more? One more _what_?! Aubrianne panicked.  
He shook his head. "Glass. Another glass." He intoned, switching eyes.  
Oh…! Aubrianne understood and whirled back around to get another glass, making sure to close the cabinet slowly so it wouldn't slam shut.  
She silently watched as Adrien got up from the couch, making sure his wife was comfortable, checking on his daughter was still in her fort (and asleep), then made his way over to the table where Aubrianne had thought would be the best place for a medium-awkward conversation.  
"Thanks!" He said in relation to the cup of water, but not as loud to wake his family.  
She smiled at him awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to him.

Adrien seemed fine in drinking his water, and waking up.  
"The kwami's still must be asleep, Pyaar hasn't noticed you." Adrien noted, a little sleepily.  
"You have Pyaar?" Aubrianne asked, curiously. Her kwami hadn't exactly been talkative about what had happened, or visible since she woke up.  
Adrien nodded. "Ours doesn't have a Paon to go back to." Adrien remarked, then yawned.  
Aubrianne flinched. "Sorry…" She muttered.  
Adrien regarded her. "You're apologising, why…?" He asked, genuinely confused.  
"It's just my son is… How did you… I don't…?" Aubrianne tried, her nose scrunching up in distain for herself when she couldn't put forth what she meant properly.  
Adrien seemed to understand, though. "How did I get from where your son is, to where I am now, without any supportive parents?" He asked, not sugar coating his words. Aubrianne just nodded numbly. Adrien looked thoughtful. "Well, I have Mari to thank for a lot of my progression, as both as Adrien and as Chat Noir. She was the only one I was able to go to as both versions when things at home got too much for me to handle, or when Gabriel got out of hand…" He stalled seeing her frown.  
"Out of hand? How?" Aubrianne spat.  
Adrien only chuckled. "Towards the end of us uncovering him, he knew who I was, and reacted accordingly. I didn't know who he was until we uncovered him. He was rather a bastard about it, and uncovered me at the same time. It took Paris a long time afterwards for its civilians to trust Chat Noir, for the death threats to stop. Mari, as both herself and Ladybug as well as Alya, had a big hand in that. Ladybug wasn't exactly very happy with the direction the media was going in, and went to town on them _spectacularly_ , when once they demanded her to come by herself on missions." He told her.

"When did you uncover him?" Aubrianne asked, curiously watching as he pulled out his phone as a soft alarm went off. He got up, walked over to the fridge to pull out a baby bottle, then over to the stove-top to turn it on, it clicked several times. "We've had Nooroo for more than ten years, I think? I was an adult in the eyes of the legal system by the time we got to him." Adrien told her as he filled up a pan of water to put on the stove, he turned back to her fully as he waited for the water to boil.  
"I think your son has it much easier this time. Paris doesn't know that he is Chat Noir, so hopefully, that will help him, alongside you being in his life again." He told her.  
Aubrianne twitched uncomfortably. "I don't think I'm doing very well, don't really know what I'm doing…" She muttered, but he heard her over the water coming to bubble.  
Aubrianne watched him place a timer on his phone, and place the full bottle in the water. Just in time for his daughter to start fussing.  
"As if any parent knows what they're doing." He remarked, smiling as he strolled over to pick up his daughter to quickly stop her fussing to loudly to wake her mother up.

Adrien gave his daughter as Eskimo kiss and she happily squealed. "Shh, _shh_! Let's not wake up the house, huh, _ma petite rayon de soleil_?" He asked. Ellayne giggled happily at her father.  
Aubrianne might have melted into giddy goo at the nickname.

Adrien looked to her. "Mind taking her for a sec?" He asked.  
Aubrianne nodded. "Sure!" She remarked happily.  
Ellayne fussed over being moved away from her father. " _Muh_! Da-da-da-da!" She said grumpily.  
Adrien just ended up laughing. "Don't mind her, Aubrianne, Ellayne will only get worse if she doesn't eat on time!" He laughed getting his daughter's bottle ready.  
Ellayne seemed to disagree, and stuffed her kwami toy into her mouth for his penitence.  
"I really did put a lot of effort into that toy, Ellayne!" Adrien said just as grumpily as his daughter.  
Aubrianne laughed, having severe flashbacks to when her own son was this size, and gently pried the toy out of her mouth. "You made this, huh?" She asked.  
"Yes. And it took ages. I got the idea when Mari said she was pregnant, and I was barely able to finish it properly by the time she was born!" Adrien said indignantly, checking the milk temperature by spot check. Ellayne, seeing her bottle, made grabby hands for it. "Not yet! It's too hot!" Adrien told her. Ellayne blinked then sulked.  
It made the adults laugh.

/

* * *

/

Marinette and Adrien jolted awake when they heard a shrill cry of a baby.  
" _Was'it_?!" Adrien nearly yelped, finding out his bad luck came back and he whacked his head. "Ow…!" He moaned, cradling his head.  
"You okay, _Minou_?" Marinette asked sleepily.  
Adrien groaned. "What was that?" He asked, rubbing his head.  
Marinette giggled. "Did you forget that Ellayne is here with her parents?" She asked.  
Adrien paused, blinked, then registered his pain again and groaned. "Yeah." He murmured.  
Marinette giggled, and got up onto her knees to shuffle forwards to him. "Let me see." She told him.  
She screeched seeing blood. "YOU'RE BLEEDING!"  
And that was how the rest of the household knew they were awake.

Elder-Marinette was trying very hard to keep her giggles in. "You two. Never change." She giggled. She had a wet cloth down on Adrien's head, while her husband was dealing with Ellayne who had tripped.  
Though, it was rather funny to see Marinette tear down the stairs in a panic about blood. Not so much when she saw the blood dying blonde hair, or when Aubrianne paled so much she faltered. Note to self – Aubrianne doesn't deal well with familial blood.  
"Mimmy," Adrien grumbled at her.  
Elder-Marinette just laughed. "Let me guess, you hit your head on the bed alcove, again, huh?" She asked.  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME, DAMN IT!" Elder-Adrien near on screeched indignantly.  
Elder-Marinette laughed. "Yeah! And you got a concussion from it!" She replied.  
Adrien blinked and looked for Marinette. "Note to self, don't get a concussion from your bed." He remarked, then hissed in pain.  
"Sorry, _Chaton_!" Elder-Marinette yelped.

Once Elder-Marinette had staunched Adrien's head bleeding with enough pressure, Ellayne was slowly getting past hiccupping. Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but watch enraptured as Elder-Adrien settled and coddled his child, from where they were they could hear him humming an unfamiliar melody softly as he rocked her in his arms, notching her into his neck and nuzzled into her in comfort.  
Aubrianne watched on in comfort that Adrien would grow up to be separate from his father, that nothing his father could have ever done could have stifled out the Adrien she watched comfort his daughter serenely, as if being a father came naturally to him made her smile at the pair, happily, if not a little sadly.  
There weren't many times her child had been held by his father, it only took one look around the walls of the house she was in to see how many memories Marinette had of her family comforting her.  
Aubrianne blinked away nostalgic tears, remembering a far off memory she took out her phone.

 _Do you know the location of my memory box collection?_

 _-Sent 9:05_

But maybe she could bring some closure to his life. It wouldn't be much, but hopefully, it could mean something to the child looking on with a look of saddened envy.

 _Indeed. Would you like me to retrieve it for you, Ma'am?_

 _-Received 9:06_

Aubrianne could get over the use of the honorific if Nathalie could get that damn box for her.

"Alright, you. Off and have a shower." Elder-Marinette ordered, a little too disturbed at seeing blood-dyed blonde hair.  
Adrien nodded and moved off.  
"Please get all the blood out, I'll be seeing it in my nightmares." She told him, unknowingly voicing all females in the room.  
He turned and nodded. "'Kay, Mimmy." He told her as he went.  
She didn't flinch. She couldn't flinch.  
 _Mimmy_.

Aubrianne looked to her phone when it chimed, and they all watched as her face fell. It wasn't Nathalie about her box collection.  
Elder-Adrien's face lit up in amusement as he watched (and heard) his mother spew out a string of vocal curses that he wouldn't have wanted Ellayne old enough to hear and memorise. It was amazing to know all his previous conceptions of his mother was being smashed amazingly.  
"Something's come up?" Elder-Marinette asked, trying to hold off on giggling.  
"I swear, I'm gonna throw this stupid thing at a wall." Aubrianne muttered.  
"Aubrianne…?" Elder-Marinette asked, trying to gain the other woman's attention.  
Aubrianne looked up, her eyes narrowing. "You're a design artist, correct?" She asked. Elder-Marinette nodded, still with no clue why. Seeing the nod, Aubrianne turned her phone to her. "What is _wrong_ with this picture?!" She near yelled, as if offended.  
Elder-Marinette recoiled. "That's just…" She tried.  
Elder-Adrien who became curious, looked over his wife's shoulder and was overcame with laughter. "Oh, my god!" He laughed.  
Ellayne babbled in a rant and waved her toy at the phone menacingly, making her father laugh more.  
"What's up?" Marinette asked, curious as well.

Adrien came back in to have Marinette collide with him in what looked like disgust.  
"That's awful!" She cried, offended.  
"What the…?" He asked.  
"You didn't have to _wear_ it." Elder-Adrien snickered.  
Aubrianne looked at him incredulously. "How even. Why." Aubrianne tried.  
Elder-Marinette clicked her fingers when she remembered. "Right! I remember! Everyone hated it!" She said gleefully.  
"I was much happier when we burnt it." Elder-Adrien said happily.

They all watched as Aubrianne suddenly look torn between expressions.  
"Maman?" Adrien questioned, not ever having seen the expression over his mother's face, he had no idea what it meant, so didn't know how he was supposed to act to it.  
She looked to him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but from what I've seen from walking Paris, you used to model…. Do you still model? Is it something you like doing?" Aubrianne asked, fearful of scorning her own child, annoyed at herself for not knowing any of these answers herself.  
Adrien blinked at her. "It's not something I enjoy doing… I only started doing it because Father asked me to, so I did to make him happy." He told her.  
They all saw the flinch. "…Right." She started awkwardly. "So, he won't be wearing it, huh?" She asked, looking to Elder-Adrien, who shook his head.  
They all watched as she looked conflicted again.

"What's wrong, Aubrianne?" Elder-Marinette asked.  
Aubrianne shook her head. "I need to fix this," she waved the phone in her hand. "…But I don't want to leave…" She stated.  
Aubrianne wanted to set out that she wasn't like Gabriel, and not set aside Adrien when work came calling her name. She couldn't in good conscience let someone wear that monstrosity. She couldn't in good conscience leave her son. She took over the Agreste label because she actually enjoyed fashion as much as her late husband did, (though not to a point where she would ever leave Adrien on the waste side.) There was a pretty huge line between those two aspects.

Adrien sided his head. "…How long would you be gone for?" He asked, curious for her answer.  
Aubrianne blinked at him. "I'd definitely be back for dinner, if they can't fix this within a day, they can scrap it." She said venomously glaring at her phone.  
"You took over the Agreste label?" Elder-Adrien jumped in finally finding his voice.  
Aubrianne nodded. "I actually enjoy working in the industry. I asked Adrien first." She rushed to say.  
Elder-Adrien blinked at her. "There's something I didn't know. You would love Mari here." Elder-Adrien remarked.  
Elder-Marinette whacked him with her elbow good-naturedly.  
"…I could come back here when I'm done…if I'm welcome too…?" Aubrianne asked, nervously looking from the elders, then towards the store where she could see Marinette's parents serving and working.  
Adrien nodded and smiled. "Yep!" He told her for Marinette. He practically lived there anyway.  
Though what he wasn't expecting was his mother to gather him up and hug him tightly, it caused him to yelp.  
"Thank you, Adrien." She muttered to him.  
He nuzzled into her. "What for? You need to work." He told her, he understood.  
She hugged him tighter. "Yes. But I didn't want to work… Didn't want to work if it meant leaving you by yourself – I wanted, I wanted to prove…" She tried telling him.  
Adrien wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He understood what she was trying to say.  
"You are proving it." She heard Elder-Adrien butt in softly.  
Aubrianne pulled back to look at him questionably.  
"Just by being conflicted between staying and going means you _want_ to spend time with Adrien. I never saw Gabriel conflicted between these two ideals." Aubrianne felt her son tighten his grip around her. "Adults need to work, it's a fact of life. Knowing that you've only recently taken over means you can't have time off, that everyone wants your opinion on every little detail to size you up, to make sure you can perform correctly." Elder-Adrien told her, with Adrien nodding.  
Aubrianne lifted her son's gaze back to her. "I'll be back soon, alright? I _promise_." She told him, finally letting go.  
Adrien nodded. "Go save someone from wearing that _thing_." He told her.  
She gave out a bark of laughter, and nodded.  
She'd save someone from wearing that monstrosity, and she'd do it before nightfall.

Both Marinette and Adrien had retreated to sitting on the stairs to observe Ellayne finally figuring out she could run, _everywhere_. It wasn't something that had her parents alarmed, but the girl slammed onto her butt almost every five minutes, they only interfered when she decided she'd investigate the electrical socket in the wall.  
"Ah. Nope, let's not have a fried little Ellayne today, huh?" Elder-Adrien remarked pulling her away and distracting her with her kwami toy.  
Adrien looked at his phone when it chimed the ringtone he assigned his mother. It was a simple photo message (she had apparently figured out how to send one), of the monstrosity, and a single word of — _WHY?!_ —, that sent him into laughing fits.  
Her involving him in her life, even when she was at work, which was probably something she _shouldn't_ be doing, made him feel contented. She made the effort his father never did.  
Marinette looked over to him, and saw the photo.  
"Oh god, _why_ those two colours?!" She asked.  
"They don't mix?" Adrien chirped.  
Marinette shook her head adamantly.

 _Marinette says those two colours don't mix._

 _-Sent 11:00_

 _GOOD! She knows her colours! Tell her she's hired!_

 _-Received 11:01_

"Marinette, you're apparently hired." Adrien said chuckling, showing her the message.  
Marinette lost her ability to speak, and did a pretty good imitation of a gaping fish.

Aubrianne was fuming by the time she sent for Nathalie to come get her. Marinette knew more than these people! And they had graduated from the best design colleges! Maybe she could get Marinette to work with her. (As long as Adrien and Marinette were willing, that is). She would legit have no qualms about changing names, giving Marinette all the credit the girl should have by now in the fashion world, (she had seen that competition that she won for Agreste back when, _thank you very much_!)

/

* * *

/

She fumed even now, she had just left simpletons who gave her that questioning look/glare when she told them she was leaving for the day, and asked that they not work much longer and return to their families, she even had that one person asking how they would get it in by deadline if they all simply just _left_. She gave him a death glare. She had a son to return to, and she wasn't about to break the first promise she made to him since he was old enough talk back to her just because of a simple thing as a week away deadline! Did these people love their work more than their families?! Most of them apparently did, or had it drilled into them by Gabriel that work came first.

However, seeing the time, she knew she wouldn't break her promise: she had called ahead, once she searched up the bakery's number, to ask when dinner was served, and if she was still welcomed to attend, to which Sabine screeched at her that she had the key, and that she was always welcome and that it would be served by six.  
She looked up seeing the familiar car pull up, and without waiting, she let herself in. She didn't need to tell them where she was going, thankfully as the Agreste driver pulled away.  
"This is for you, Aubrianne." Nathalie remarked, holding out a box.  
Aubrianne smiled nostalgically as she took it from her to hold onto it tightly, as she fished out her phone from her winter coat.

 _I have something for you._

 _-Sent 7:45_

She smiled as the message pinged that it sent, and looked out the window to watch the falling snow in content.  
She had hoped the banter they had back and forth throughout the day had helped him as much as it helped her with how much she found out she had with separation anxiety.

When she opened the door to enter the Dupain-Cheng residence, she was immediately hugged by her son, and she was extremely worried the box would harm in.  
" _Maman_ …" He whispered to her.  
All thoughts of the box left her thoughts as she hugged him back as tightly as he held her.  
"I'm back, _mon petit poussin_." She told him happily she had made it, blinking away happy tears and nuzzling into his hair, she heard him give out a happy noise that she remembered her promise _and_ kept it.  
As if she were going to forget any time soon.

/

* * *

/

 **A/N:** So, this story is probably gonna be on a short hiatus until the next season comes out, because this story now depends on what happens in the next season, and will work around it. My bad. Sorry.

And if you think that Elder-Adrien wouldn't be wearing anything cat-dad related, you are sorely missing out, head over to this chapter on AO3 to find out.


End file.
